Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers
by The Real Hagrid 13
Summary: What would happen if Harry and Hermione had changed a lot over the summer? What would happen if they were both slayers? What would happen if they found out they were really twins? Who are their watchers? M 4 violence, sex, swearing...BEING REWRITTEN
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story has been rewritten and is now Butterflies and Snakes**

**Disclaimer: Yay. i don't own nothin'. Don't ask I don't except for my characters. J.K own's Potter world(lucky her) and fox owns Buffy(I would know).**

**Summary: What would happen if Harry and Hermione had changed a lot? What would happen if they were both slayers? What would happen if they found out they were really twins and related to their watchers in a way, who were also twins? Who are their watchers? One of them is someone they thought they knew, but it turns out that they weren't the only ones that had changed over the summer. **

**There is swearing, be warned. Dark spots. Suicide, torture, the whole shebang. So you are warned. Debating sex at this point, don't know if I want to write it so we'll see. Ok I think I said everything that needed to be said so let the craziness commence.**

**Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers**

The summer days had started off pretty normal for Hermione Granger, well as normal as they could get for a witch. Ok, maybe they weren't all that normal.

Hermione had been going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for 5 years now, each year had been a living nightmare, fights, monsters, Voldemort, nearly getting your head chopped off by a 7-foot living replica of the queen piece on a chess board. No matter what the difficulties, whatever the challenge, Hermione and her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, had found that it would follow them everywhere. They never went looking for the trouble of course, it always found them. Ok that was a slight lie… they did look for trouble once in a while. Well they couldn't help themselves really; they were all natural born trouble makers. Harry was the offspring of James Potter, one of the notorious Marauders of Hogwarts; Ron sibling of, also notorious, Fred and George Weasley also know as Gred and Forge. Hermione, well Hermione was the Gryffindor book worm, goody-two-shoes, studious, bossy, and sensible one of the group. Little did any one know however that Hermione hadn't become a know-it-all until Hogwarts. Hermione to say the least was a little bitch during her young life, excuse my French. Hermione was terrible, she would bite, and scratch, tear, and even blow up whatever she could get her hands on. Hermione has also been a skilled professional pickpocket since the age of 3. She acted like a teenager when she was 6, locking herself in her room all day, refusing to go to school, instead playing video games all day and watching dirty movies she found under her dad's bed, wearing black everything, although she has lightened up a bit now at the age of 16, she now expresses her childhood that see missed (she wears all dogs go to heaven, Trix, my little pony, and Barbie shirts underneath her black everything). Yes, Hermione definitely isn't the little Gryffindor good girl that she pretends to be.

She needed to shop.

With that she grabbed her jacket and the keys to her black BMW.

Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived. Fuck that.

Harry hated his life, it sucked. Every year since he started going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he along with his friends were put in mortal danger. It all started when he was a baby and led its way to Hogwarts were he battled lots of things whether it was Voldemort or Fluffy or Snape or Malfoy, he still was tortured. Fudge, the Minister of Magic, hadn't helped any, printing things in the daily profit about how he was "deranged" and "attention-seeking". He made Harry out to be some crazy murderous lunatic who cared about no one but himself, and all he wanted was more limelight. Harry was pissed at this because well…VOLDEMORT WAS BACK AND FUDGE SAW IT AND HE'S STUPID AND SELF-CENTERED! Harry was more then pissed.

Harry's life had been no cup of tea before Hogwarts either; the Dursley's made sure of that. When Harry was dropped on their doorstep that fateful night they had hated him but because the great Albus Dumbledore had a little mysterious word with Petunia Dursley, they kept him instead of sending him to an orphanage. Personally Harry would have rather been sent to the orphanage then to be beaten, pushed around like some sort of slave, and even locked in a closet for 11 years of his life. Then again that would make him even more like Voldemort, so maybe it wouldn't have been that great. Harry had been beaten upon returning every year from school. He had bruises all up and down his body now. He was sporting a nice big one on his left cheek.

Harry's loss of his godfather, Sirius Black, convicted murderer but innocent, illegal animagus, one of the Marauders of Hogwarts along with his father and Remus Lupin and the man that sold his parents to Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew. Ever since Sirius fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry, Harry had been depressed as hell. He dressed differently now, more like a greaser but not quite.

He was going to be turning 16 in a few days so his Hogwarts life was almost over that would mean he could get away from the Dursleys forever.

He really needed to get out of this house.

And with that he grabbed his leather biker jacket and the keys to his new motorcycle.

A/N: Well ha ha I guess I should start writing the next chapter I hope you review, good or bad it doesn't matter to me. Well I know that Hermione is a year older then Harry really seeing as she was 12 when she started according to J.K so I think I should believe her. But you she if I had made Hermione 17 then it would have defeated my whole purpose. So on to my next chapter...


	2. Meetings in odd places with odd people

**Disclaimer: Yay. I don't own nothin'. Don't ask I don't except for my characters. J.K owns Potter world (lucky her) and fox owns Buffy (I would know). Oh and anything else that isn't mine is owned by someone else.**

_**Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers**_

**Chapter One: Meetings in odd places with odd people**

Harry felt free on his bike. When he got the bike and brought it back to the Dursley's house, Vernon freaked out. It was hilarious.

Harry bought the bike on the first day after coming back from Hogwarts. He had gone out early that morning and took the bus (the muggle bus) to London, more specifically, to Diagon alley to convert his galleons into pounds. He was determined to get a motorcycle. So he got the money and walked to the nearest dealership. He negotiated with the salesman as much as he could and drove his bike out at about 3 o'clock. He was left over with some money so he decided to get some other necessities. He went to the mall. He got a cell phone, what he needed a cell phone for… he had no idea. The sales guy pushed some new model at him that had a real digital camera on it that slid out to become a phone. He bought it along with some plan that gave him 500 free anytime minutes. Next he hit the thrift stores. He may have hated Dudley's hand-me-downs but he loved vintage clothes. He wore some of his new clothes out and threw his old ones in the bin on the way. He headed back to Privet drive. When he got there he pulled into the driveway next to Vernon's Suburban. Harry took off his helmet and turned around just as Vernon's fist collided with his face. It was actually pretty funny…I mean how the hell did someone so fat get outside that fast unnoticed? Well Harry stood up and stared at Vernon's beet red face.

"You better take that back to whoever you stole it from, boy!" Vernon practically screamed.

"I didn't steal it…I bought it." Harry said straightening up. Vernon stared at him looking outraged.

"Where did YOU get the money from?" Petunia asked. Harry looked like he would crack up at any moment.

"From my bank vault…from you know where, where MY kind go." The Dursley's looked disgusted.

"Shut up boy before someone hears you talking about that nonsense. Now get in the house. Into your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day."

So Harry went to his room and stayed there all night and didn't come out till the following afternoon.

That was how his summer had been going. Till now. Harry didn't want to listen any more. Every time he did something Vernon didn't like, he would be beaten…"I wonder if this is what happens to Malfoy?" Harry inquired. "Why the hell am I thinking of Malfoy?" Harry was shocked with himself. I didn't last long however because at that moment he saw a girl. Yes a girl, stupid hormones. She was standing next to a BMW, kicking it. He looked a bit harder. Her hair was dark brown almost black…it was short, as short as her chin. She was wearing a blues clues shirt that went to belly button showing off a belly ring, and she had on a pair of black jeans that had holes in it and the pants had a lot of straps. As he passed her he saw that she had on really dark eyeliner and eye shadow and he could also see that she was wearing fishnets underneath her pants.

He stopped his bike a little way from her and turned around and drove up to her getting off his bike to see if she needed any help. He took off his helmet and walked up to her. He couldn't help but notice the familiarity that he was feeling from her.

"…stupid car. Stupid piece of crap. You just have to break down it the middle of nowhere when I don't have anything to fix you with! You a brand new fucking car!! I got you what three bloody weeks ago! Whatever you're so stupid…Oh hi…" She said turning to Harry just noticing he was there.

"What? Never seen anyone talk to their car before? You probably talk to your bike all the time…oh my god! Is that a Ducati Monster 620 dark model?!" She said. He couldn't answer though; all he could do was stare at her with a very astonished expression on his face.

"…her…Hermione…?" Harry stammered finally. She looked at him from her crouched position, stood up and stared back.

* * *

Earlier that day

* * *

Hermione loved getting out of her house once in a while, she hated it there. She never really felt at home. It was weird. When she got her car she was sooo happy. She went all over the place now. She felt free.

Today she had decided to get a make over. It didn't end up so much of a make over because she only cut her hair really short, got a few new ear peircings and a few new tattoos. She also bought a few new pairs of clothes and a new cell phone. Some new model that has a camera and slides out to become a phone. Kind of stupid really but she had a feeling that she should have one.

She was on her way to go and pick up a new part for her car when she felt it starting to lurch. She pulled over to the side of the road just as it failed. Hermione wasn't a happy camper. She had forgotten her tools at home figuring she was going to Jason's garage, why would she need her own tools. They were the same as his anyway seeing as he got her the same set as him for her 9th birthday. Jason was her friend. Not in a sick twisted way, more like her father. She met him when she was 6 when her parents went to get their car fixed, he worked on their car and she wanted to help him, so he taught her. She continued to come every weekend learning new things about cars. When she turned nine he got her a set of tools exactly like his and he started to let her work on cars. The summer after she turned 14 he started paying her and that became a summer job for her. She pulled out her cell phone and called the shop.

"Hey Bear what's up...well my car just broke down and I think it was my time belt…yeah could you send one of the guys out to pick me up…cool! Thanks Bear…yeah I knew it was stupid leaving my tools at home…well see ya…ok bye" Hermione hung up and got out of the car. She popped the hood and decided to take a look. She had been standing there looking for 15 minutes and she was starting to get very frustrated with her car when the hood slammed shut.

"GOD DAMB IT!! YOU ARE A DEMON CAR! God stupid bloody car. You are brand new. Stupid car. Stupid piece of crap. You just have to break down it the middle of nowhere when I don't have anything to fix you with! You a brand new fucking car!! I got you what three bloody weeks ago! Whatever you're so stupid…Oh hi…" Hermione said looking up from her car noticing for the first time that there was someone next to her. She looked him up and down. He had Jet black hair (probably dyed), He was wearing black Dickies, the double knee kind with the cell phone pocket, and he was wearing a grey wife-beater that had a skull on it. He was also wearing a leather biker jacket and he was wearing black vans slip-ons. He had 4 peircings, 2 in his right ear one on his left and one on his eyebrow. He had a few bruises on his face and it looked like there were a few on his chest 'I bet he thinks he's tough.' Hermione thought to herself. 'Well I better say something.'

"What? Never seen anyone talk to their car before? You probably talk to your bike all the time…oh my god! Is that a Ducati Monster 620 dark model?!" She was excited. She had read about them at the shop but had never really seen one before. She wanted to touch it, to ride it, wanted to see how it felt with its new APTC slipper clutch and new front brakes. Oh god it was orgasmic! She knelt down next to it getting as close as she dared. He just stared at her…she just stared at the bike then he spoke.

"…her…Hermione…?" Oh my god! He speaks! Wait a minute I know that voice…

"Harry? Oh my god…"

"……" Then they heard the sound of gravel and a door slam but they still stared at each other in shock.

"Hey El you ok?" It was Josh. Hermione turned to Josh then ran over to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"He isn't bothering you is he?" Josh asked.

"No this is my friend Harry from Hogwarts…you know the one that is going to save the world from Lord Voldemort." Hermione said smiling at the look on Harry's face. She jumped on Josh's back.

"Oh hey good to meet you. Hermione's told us all about what you guys do."

"…Us…Oh she has…has she?" Harry said looking at Hermione skeptically.

"Well you see Harry I was at the shop when I got my letter so most of them already knew. Joshy here is newer because he has to go to school. He's the same age as Fred and George. They're like my family, well more like my family then my family that is."

"So do they know _everything_?" Harry asked.

"Every detail of every moment all the way down to Ron's scarlet women comment." She said smiling.

"So I guess we should get your beamer back to the shop and take a look at it." He said putting her down.

"How 'bout we take it back to the shop and hit it with a sledge hammer and take a blow torch to it?" Hermione said grinning with glee.

"I like the way you think El." Josh said walking back to the truck snickering.

Hermione turned to Harry,

"So what happened to you?" She looked concerned.

"Uncle Vernon wasn't happy with my improvements." He said laughing. "So since your car is getting the torch treatment do you want to hang out with me for a while?"

"Sure! Can we go by the shop first so that I can talk to bear…Jason, about my car? I need to show him my newest tattoos. He doesn't approve of them." She started giggling.

"Sure. It's not like I have anywhere to go really." Harry smiled and Hermione giggled again.

"OK EL LETS GET THIS HUNK OF JUNK ON MY TRUCK!" Josh yelled.

"LET'S DO IT BLUE!" Hermione yelled back.

"You guy's have some really weird names." Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry Harry you'll have one sooner or later." Harry looked scared.

With that they started to put the BMW onto the tow truck and they drove off to Jason's Garage. Hermione was in bliss on the back of Harry's Ducati.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Well tomorrow I will start on chappie number three well two actually…whatever…**

**I would like to take this time to say thank you to my two lovely reviewers:**

**DragonGirl81**

**And**

**Ireth Arcamenel**

**Yay! Ok off task. Onto next chapter. Ok I'm going. God stupid voices.**


	3. Fun with Mya, Terror of Little Whinging

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own Harry Potter. No one besides J.K Rowling and whoever she decides. I also have no ownership of 20th Century Fox, which means I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer either. Well I think that's it. Own nothing besides my characters.**

_**Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers**_

**Chapter Two: Fun with Mya, Terror of Little Whinging**

They rode to the Garage on Harry's bike behind Josh's truck. Hermione was in absolute harmony. She couldn't believe how great this bike felt. She was very put out when they arrived at Bear's garage. She jumped off the bike when they stopped and ran into the shop dragging Harry with her.

"BEAR! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Hermione squealed. Yes she actually squealed.

"I'm over hear kiddo! Working on the Cutlass!" Someone yelled back.

"The '71?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"Yep. Come on over." He said back.

"Come on Harry you have to meet Jason." She said dragging him over to the Oldsmobile. "Come on Bear, I want you to meet Harry."

"Is he the one from your school?" He said coming out from under the car.

"Harry this is Jason, Bear this is Harry." Harry looked at him. He was huge. He looked like he was about 6'8 and almost 300 pounds. He had dark brown hair that fell to the top of his ears (no trace of balding what-so-ever) and he looked about 50. He rolled up the sleeves on his jumpsuit to show tattoo's covering his arms. He was covered in grease. He wiped off his hands with a red cloth.

"Hi nice to meet you finally. You're welcome here anytime you want. Anyone who is a friend of Hermione is ok in my books." He said holding out his hand. Harry shook it and was for some reason disappointed when he didn't get a crushing grip.

"So Bear guess what I did today." Hermione said looking very excided.

"Besides cutting your hair and getting two new peircings?" He said looking at her skeptically.

"Yeah." She replied smiling at him.

"Let me guess…another tattoo." She frowned.

"You ruin all my fun."

"Well let's see it then." Hermione smiled again and lifted up her pant leg. Neither Harry nor Jason saw it until she stretched out her fishnets, it was a halo surrounded by the number two. Both men looked confused then Jason smiled.

"Halo 2…very funny." Jason smiled "Did you get that just because of the championship title or have you been planning this since the game came out?"

"Since I got the Championship." She smiled even wider. "Oh and I also got this one."

She took of the Care bears sweatband she was wearing to show them a rose stem that circled around her wrist, ending on the underside of her wrist with a rose right below her palm.

"So what do you think?" She said looking at Jason.

"Well you know what I think about you getting them…" she cut him off though.

"Yeah, I know. They make me look like some sort of porn star and especially with the clothes I wear. They'll just give me lead poisoning and I'll end up getting addicted to them." She said in monotone.

"And…"

"…and then I'll get so many it'll kill me…is that what happened to you? Did you get addicted to them Bear?"

"Yes." He said turning to whisper to Harry, "Do you think if I keep saying that she'll stop?"

"I don't know she is kind of stubborn." Harry said. They turned back to Hermione laughing. She looked at them like they were wicked.

"Well, we should be going now. Harry promised to take me somewhere so he wouldn't have to go back to his aunt and uncles house. Right Harry?!" She said, glaring at them.

"Yeah, I did. But now I don't know if I should take you anywhere." Harry alleged grinning. She looked revolted.

"WHY NOT!?!"

"Because I think you are taking advantage of my bike." Harry grinned wider. Now Jason was starting to catch on.

"I am not!" Hermione yelled.

"But you agree it is a nice bike?" Jason said.

"OF COURSE IT'S A NICE BIKE! IT'S A DUCATI MONSTER 620 DARK BIKE! IT HAS A DESMODUE ENGINE 618cc AND A 6-SPEED GEAR BOX THAT GIVES IT BETTER ACCELERATION AND SACHS REAR SUSPENTION AND A CLUTCH MICROSWITCH AND ANTI-THEFT IMMOBILIZER AND……and…..you guys suck." she finished very lamely.

"Well I guess that proved everything didn't it Harry?" Jason said laughing his ass off.

"It defiantly did… come on Hermione we were only messing with you. Oh god that was hilarious." Harry said leaning on Jason.

They stood there and laughed for a good 5 minutes before Hermione butt in.

"Ok you guys have had your good laugh…ARE YOU DONE YET!!" This only made them laugh harder. Hermione was fuming now. She walked over to Harry and yanked his jacket off.

"Hey…" Harry struggled to say through the laughter. Hermione started digging threw the pockets. Finding what she was looking for she threw Harry his jacket and walked over to his bike. Harry realized what she was doing so he walked over there to putting his jacket back on. She started the bike and let him sit down in front of her.

"Do you think you'll let me drive it some time?" She asked him.

"Hell no." He replied. He had stopped laughing but he couldn't hold back the small snickers. Jason walked back into the garage and came out with a jacket.

"Here you go Hermione. It gets cold on those bikes."

"Thanks Bear. I'll see you later. Do you still want me to work on Friday?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think we have a lot to do on Friday but stop by anyways. You can bring Harry here to if you want." He looked at Harry and they chuckled again.

"Ok as long as you guys stop making fun of me!"

"Well kiddo. I don't think we will be able to promise that we won't, I mean you just tend to dig yourself into these holes…"

"Fine I won't bring him." She turned her head the other way and put the jacket on.

"Ok I'll tell you what. Harry if she doesn't invite you then you go over to her house drag her out of the bed at 8 o'clock and bring her over here. Here I'll give you my phone number." So he gave him the number while Hermione sat there looking betrayed.

"Ok will do. Ready to go Hermione?" She just looked at him.

"Oh crap! I have to get my phone out of the car." She jumped off and went to grab it. She came back and gave Jason a hug then waved bye and got back on the bike.

"Ok let's go." So they left. They decided to go to see a movie at the mall.

* * *

They went to see some stupid suspense movie but actually laughed through practically the whole thing. They sat there playing jokes and throwing popcorn at the screen. At some point the spit wads came out and Harry accidentally hit some big bald guy in the back of the head. When he turned around they pretended to be a scared couple and when he finally turned back to the movie, they had to do everything to control their laughter. When the movie was finally over they left and walked around the mall for a bit.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Harry asked.

"Well I was thinking…Want to stay at my house for the rest of the summer…fewer bruises." She said.

"Ok but we'll have to go over there to get my stuff. That ok with you?"

"Sure anything. How 'bout we mess with them before we go?" She said mischievously.

"Have you been hanging out with Malfoy behind my back? Anyways Vernon might sit on you." It was Hermione's turn to crack up. Harry was trying to figure out why he was thinking about Malfoy again. They finished their cookies and decided it was time to go.

They rode to the Dursleys house laughing and joking about random stuff. When then pulled up to the house Hermione was in shock. She wouldn't tell Harry why. They walked into the house and as they were walking up to his room when Dudley came out saying something about Harry that wasn't very nice and when he saw Hermione he screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?"

"Why Big-D I just came to cause you as much pain as possible." Hermione said then she snapped at him like a dog.

"Why did you bring her here? Do you know who she is? What she is?" Dudley started to shake. Harry looked confused.

"She's Mya. She is devil spawn. She is EVIL! Do you really eat little kids?"

"…And puppies….They taste good with ketchup." She gave him a glare.

"Ok well as much as I want to hear this story I think we should get going Hermione."

At this moment Vernon and Petunia came out of the kitchen to try and find out what was going on. When they saw Hermione a visible shiver went through their bodies.

"What is she doing in my house?!" Petunia said. She looked about ready to cry.

"Aunt, Uncle, this is Hermione, and she goes to my school."

"We know who she is…wait she can't go to your school as much as I despise her…she is as normal as us…" Vernon said straightening up to a considerable height.

"Oh yeah…normal am I…" With that she took out her wand and pointed it at Vernon. "I'm taking your nephew to my house for the summer…hope you don't have any…objections? I didn't think so…It wouldn't matter anyways…I don't care what you think…especially after your son tried to hit me in 3rd grade…yes Dudders…I remember…I don't think I'll ever forget about that one time in 5th grade…yes your face belongs in dirty primary school toilets…if I remember correctly…it took three hours to get you out?" Hermione chuckled sadistically. She headed up the stairs leaving a very disgruntled group behind. Harry led her to his room and he locked the door.

"What the hell was that all about?" Harry demanded.

"Well I'm surprised you don't remember me Harry. I feel put out. 4th grade, Ms. Owens class, surely you remember P.E, football to be exact." Hermione was glinting. Harry looked like he was in pain.

"That was you? You were so brutal." He whispered looking at her in shock.

"Harry I have been like this all my life. I still have no idea why I changed when I went to Hogwarts…" She just trailed off. "Well we better get your stuff together." With that she took out her wand and packed everything into his trunk then shrunk it and handed it to him. He stared at the stuff and then at Hermione.

"I got permission to use magic outside of school since I'm so ahead. I'm supposed to use it for my studies but I don't think they'll think twice about those simple charms. Let's get going." Harry just nodded and put the trunk in his pocket. Hermione Shrunk Hedwig's cage and handed that to him also.

They walked back out and down the stairs and they saw Dudley had his friends over.

"Hey! I know you! You're that one chick that beat up Johnson Williams! Mya Granger."

"Yeah so what…maybe I am? What are you going to do about it? Jake Prince." She said turning to him.

"What are you doing with Potter? He isn't your type." Jake said avoiding her questions.

"What and let me guess you are…and if you must know…I go to his school." She said slyly.

"How can you go to his school…he goes to St. Brutus's?" Jake said.

"Wow. Man this guy is smart. I think you should give him a cookie. Well again if you must know…" She started moving closer to him. "I couldn't get along with the girls…beat them up too bad…they couldn't handle me…I slipped through their fingers…no one could handle my wrath. So they sent me to be with the guys…I guess they figured it would teach me a lesson…guess they were wrong." And with that Hermione and Harry walked out of the house.

When they arrived at Hermione's house they walked in and went directly to the kitchen.

"MOM!! MY FRIEND HARRY IS GOING TO STAY HERE FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!! OK!"

"Yes dear that's fine." Mrs. Granger said. "Hello. I'm Hermione's mother. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger." Harry said

"Oh please, call me Abi or Abaigeal." She said.

"Ok Abi." Harry said smiling. Hermione's mom walked off. "You know, I never realized you lived so close by…"

"Yeah four blocks away…so far away…now help me take this stuff up to my room. Oh, do you want to sleep on the floor or on my bed?" She said kicking open her door. Her room was huge. It was like two rooms in one. She had black shag carpet and black walls with silver trim. Her bed was made of black wood and it was huge. She had a big screen TV with a huge entertainment center.

She also had a couch. She followed Harry's line of sight.

"Well I would offer you the couch but there is a huge hole in the middle and it would be uncomfortable."

"Oh well I don't know the bed I guess…" Harry said feeling uncomfortable with what she might think.

"Harry you aren't the only guy who has been in my bed before…" Harry turned sharply to stare at her. "What you aren't. I didn't want to lie to you. I don't have a problem with it because well…we are more like siblings anyways. Don't you think so?" She said clearly unsure.

"That was what I was thinking…I just wasn't sure if that was what you were. I have no idea what you will do next. Everything is different now."

"Yeah well …DVD's or X-Box?"

* * *

This is how their summer was going. They would play video games for hours, eat, go to the movies, go and hang out at Jason's garage, and just mess around. Then one day they were sitting at Jason's when an owl flew in. Hermione and Harry just looked at each other.

"Must be our Hogwarts letters. Here Harry these two are addressed to you." Hermione handed them to Harry then opened her letter. It was her Hogwarts letter giving her the list of books she would need for her sixth year and that she was yet again prefect.

Harry on the other had two letters, Hermione was curious.

"El, I've been made prefect. For some reason Ron was stripped of his duties."

"Is that what the other letter was?" He shook his head.

"No but I'll open that one right now." Harry opened the letter and read it out loud.

"_Mr. Potter I am happy that you have been made prefect this year, however this is not my purpose for this letter. As I understand you have been living with Ms. Granger, this will make my news easier. I wish for you both to come to my office at 6 o'clock tonight, Ms. Granger will be hooked to the floo network by then. I want you to both bring all your belongings with you as you will not be returning, Unless of course for visits. If you have any muggle items you wish to bring that don't work at Hogwarts feel free to bring them because where you are going you will be able to use them. I believe that Ms. Granger has been granted permission to use her magic outside school for study purposes; she therefore will be able to shrink anything that you wish to take. I am glad you two are getting along well and I will see you soon. I will also give you the results to your OWL's when you arrive. _

_Headmaster Dumbledore"_

"Well you two better get going. How 'bout I drive you over there so you can take your stuff from here over with you. We can just put your bike in the back of my truck Roscoe."

"Ok Bear." Harry said. As Hermione had predicted, Harry got his very own nickname. They packed up all their stuff and drove back to the house. Hermione had to keep telling Jason that they would visit every chance they got. So when they got to the house there of course were hysterics. Hermione and Harry were both pulled into bone crushing hugs by Jason and Hermione was hugging Josh very tightly, Harry and Jason both agreed that Josh had lost all air about 30 seconds before she let go of him. Josh and Harry shook hands neither one of them letting go then they just stared for a second and then hugged and said their goodbyes. Jason gave Harry a bear hug and a pat on the back. Then they helped bring the stuff into the house and Hermione started to cry. Everybody reassured her that they would be visiting and she calmed down. Then when Jason and Josh left Hermione started to bawl for a second time Harry reminded her that they would probably be able to come back for the holidays. She stood up.

"You're right Harry. Hopefully we'll be able to. We should get this stuff together so I can shrink it. We have to leave in a half hour."

So they shrunk everything. Hermione had to take EVERYTHING. She even took her bed. They shrunk it all and put it in a duffel bag. Hermione put a charm on it that made it and everything in it indestructible. Then she handed the bag to Harry. Hermione said goodbye to her parents. Harry had to fill them in on what was going on because Hermione had to look around the house one more time. When she got back her eyes were a little puffy.

"Ready?" Harry asked looking at Hermione with concern.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." So with that they went through the fireplace and landed outside Dumbledore's main office. They got up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." they heard through the door. When they walked through they saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk and Snape and Remus were standing next to…

* * *

**A/N: HAAA HAAA!!! Cliffhanger! AHHH!! chased around by reviewers with knives**

**Hope you like it. I made it longer this time. Well its 3 o'clock right now so I think I'll start on my next chapter since I don't have anything better to do. You know now that I think about it, it's good to have insomnia when you are writing something. Huh. That's interesting. Well on to next Chapter. On word bound.**


	4. Shocking news and GIFTS!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not potter not Buffy not nothing. OK. Those belong to other people like fox and J.K. and chickens. Ok maybe not chickens but you get the point. I own what I own.**

_**Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers**_

**Chapter Three: Shocking news and GIFTS!**

"SIRIUS!" both Hermione and Harry yelled.

"Hey you two. What's up?" Sirius said. He was looking good. He was clean shaven and he cut his hair. He was also wearing muggle clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. Harry was in tears. So was Hermione, she recovered first however.

"What do you mean what's up! HOW ARE YOU HERE?" She said.

"Well that's a long story so I will tell it to you soon enough." He said then turned to the woman next to him. Hermione and Harry hadn't noticed her when they first walked in. Not only that but Fudge seemed to be lurking in the corner. The woman stood up and held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Alicia. I'm his wife." She said this nodding ay Sirius. They both just stared at her and shook her hand in a daze. She was beautiful. She had light blonde hair that was layer and it went to her shoulders. She spoke in a light American accent. You could tell she was British but had been living in America for a while. She had a slight tan and she wore muggle clothes. She had on a pair of dark jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt on under a black jumper. She didn't wear much make up but she did have a lot of earrings. She also wore a pair of black combat boots. She had a firm grip.

"If you two don't close your mouths soon, you'll attract the flies." Remus said. They both closed their mouths.

"Well now that we cleared that up, I thought I would give you your OWL results while we wait for our remaining two guests." Dumbledore said as he handed them their results. "I would also like to take this time to say congratulations Harry." Harry looked confused. "Harry, you have gotten the highest Defense against the dark arts grade since the tests were created. And Hermione you are second to him." Dumbledore just sat there and twinkled looking at their shocked faces.

They were interrupted by a large crashing noise.

"It seems are guests have arrived." Dumbledore said chuckling. Sirius put his head in his hands.

"Can those two go anywhere without breaking something?" Remus said.

"I don't think so." Alicia said.

"Of course not Remus, look whose kids they are." Severus said.

"Ah yes. Good point Severus." Remus said. Sirius was shaking his head in his hands. He looked like he was on edge. Then they heard talking in the hall.

"DAMIEN! GET OFF ME!" Another American accent, but this one sounded like a true American girl. Then a very British guy answered. "Oh shut it Alex. You're such a wimp. Come on they're waiting."

"I am not a wimp. The only wimp here is you." The girl said.

"OW!"

"See I barely hit you." The walked in and Hermione and Harry's mouth's hit the floor.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said. "Since when do you were glasses?"

"Hello to you too." Malfoy replied. Sirius stood up and the girl ran up to him. Harry thought Hermione gave Jason a big hug, this hug was like super, humongous, gigantic, just massive. They spun. Harry and Hermione just stared wide eyed. Everyone else looked amused, Fudge looked sick.

"Don't make me go back. Please." The girl said.

"No, never. Never ever. You're going to come home to where you belong. Ok?" He said.

"Ok as long as I get first dibs on that bastard I never called dad." She smiled.

"Don't worry about that. But don't forget, you do have to share." They both laughed. Sirius looked at Draco. "You're mad at me aren't you? Let me guess, you want an explanation and you'll never speak to me again?"

"Actually, yeah. I was thinking more along the lines of…well you said it really."

"Wow. I know I was thinking more along the lines of father/children day out and an explanation. Oh well, guess I deserve it."

"If you will sit down we can start." Fudge said. They sat. "Good. Now they first reason we are all here is to clear up some misunderstandings." At this he glanced at Sirius.

"Ok first of all, Sirius Vincent Black, you are a free man. After your misplacement at the department of mysteries last summer it is clear to the ministry that you are an innocent man. Next, Sirius Vincent Black and Alicia Margaret Malfoy, the ministry now sees your marriage as legal. As for your children, Draco William Malfoy and Meghan Elisa Riddle, you will now be recognized by your real heritage and names, Damien Griffin Black and Alexandra Shana Black. Also your god parents shall be acknowledged as well, Damien Griffin Black your Godfather Remus Daigh Lupin, do you agree." Lupin nodded. "Now Alexandra Shana Black your god father Severus Jeremy Snape, do you agree." Everyone looked at Snape, he nodded. "Very well. Everything in my part is taken care of as we agreed Dumbledore."

"Yes Alexandra, Damien the rest is on you."

"Right. Ok I'm Meghan…Alexandra…sorry still getting used to that. Well first of all this is going to be hard to grasp at first…"

"…You two are vampire Slayers…" Draco said. Alexandra continued.

"…This is the first time that there has ever been two slayers at the same time…" Draco looked very bored.

"…We are your watchers"

"…We are here to train you for what is to come…"

"…We are the one who are going to help you do everything you'll need to do and we will practically running your lives for the next few weeks…"

"…That's why you had to come here so early…'

"…We will be training in a special area away from the rest of the school…"

"…We're going to be sleeping there too…"

"…For the whole year…"

"…It's so that we can train without interruptions and so you can go out to do your duty without any skeptic people on your cases…"

"…People won't really be able to grasp this calling…"

"…They don't really get it…"

"…You have to keep this as secret as possible…"

"…Or else it could be used against you…"

"…That's where this book comes in." They said this simultaneously. Draco handed them a book, a very old book. Alexandra started again

"…We mentioned that your guy's case was weird…"

"…So is ours…"

"…Not only are you both Slayers and we're your watchers but…

"…We are both sets of twins." Draco stopped. Harry and Hermione stared at them. Draco started again.

"…We are a set and…"

"…you two are a set…"

"…Your parents were James Anthony Potter and…"

"…Lillian Michelle Evens…"

"…Hermione Estelle Granger you are really…"

"…Bethanie Madison Potter…"

"…and your godfather is Severus Jeremy Snape as well as Alex…" Both Harry and Hermione were shocked. Not only that they were twins but that Snape was Hermione's godfather. Then Alex started to talk again.

"…This is where we give you your powers…"

"…Give us your hands…"

"We promise to protect the Chosen ones with our life. We will train them against the forces of darkness." They both were speaking. Then Draco said,

"Normally this would go on to say…In every generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the world chosen to fight against the forces of evil…blah, blah, blah…"

"…But since not only are there TWO of you but Harry is quite obviously a guy…"

"…exactly. We are both here because we were chosen by the powers-that-be…"

"…Those are the guy's who chose who the slayers are and gave me the stupid visions I have…"

"…Alex…"

"…sorry…"

"…Usually the Watchers council chooses who watches the new slayers…"

"…But apparently the PTB decided for them this time…"

"… So here we are and I think we covered everything, Mum?" Draco finished turning to Alicia.

"I think you covered everything that my watcher covered with me at first."

"YOU WERE THE SLAYER! But how…if we…and you…and…how?" Hermione stammered

"I died a new slayer was called and she must have died. I came back shortly after my death…about 2 hours, right Remus?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know? You were chasing me…and how many times do I have to say that I AM SORRY…god…"

"……"Hermione was speechless. Harry just sat there. Blank.

"Well I think we've put enough onto this pile. So why don't you two show Harry and Bethanie to your rooms." Dumbledore chuckled. He was going to have to get used to these changes. Just then Fudge spoke up.

"Miss Riddle…" He got a glare from all the males in the room except Dumbledore and Harry. "Miss Black…May I see your wrist bracelet? I just need to double check that you have not done anything to it." Alex rolled up her sleeve and showed the minister her wrist. Hermione thought the 'bracelet' looked more like a necklace rapped around her wrist twice, but she said nothing. The bracelet was a simple silver chain-link with a cube on it. "You remember our agreement, right?"

"Yes, I am to stay on Hogwarts grounds except on Hogsmead trips during the school year or otherwise with Dumbledore's permission. I am not to study anything regarding the dark arts except for subjects concerning my classes. I am not to magically duel anyone unless it is for a class. I am not to send letters or communicate with anyone outside of Hogwarts with a designated adult. If I am to do any of this…" She was talking in monotone then Fudge interrupted her.

"You will be sent right back to Azkaban with your sentence lengthened." Fudge finished. Sirius shivered. Alex nodded. Harry and Hermione seemed to be permanently confused.

The four walked out and Dumbledore turned to the group.

"Well this has been a very eventful day."

"I can't believe that I have those two for godchildren…" Severus mumbled.

"Oh come on Severus it isn't that bad." Remus chuckled.

"Yeah you have Draco…Damien. He isn't that bad. I've got the book-worm and the accident prone child." Severus said plopping into a newly made chair. Alicia laughed.

"Oh god Severus. Lighten up. Have you been like this since I left?" She asked.

"Yes he has. Moody, dark, and an evil git, oh and greasier then normal." Remus snickered.

"Yeah he lost Lily, then you left and well there wasn't anyone left who was ever nice to him." Sirius said.

"Well you never even made an effort to be nice." Severus said.

"Well while you lost your friends, I lost everything. I lost not only friends but my wife, my kids who haven't even entirely forgiven me yet, I know Alex may look like she has but she went through so much that I don't even think she has entirely grasped the fact that she isn't going back. And Damien, he doesn't even want to because of that bastard Malfoy. I even lost my freedom because of that traitor. So don't even start with me, I have a lot to take in." Sirius said putting his head in his hands again. Alicia rubbed circles on his back.

"Well we all have a lot of information to retain so I think you should get back to your homes. We all still have to get used to calling Draco and Hermione by their real names. So off you go and thank you Minister for coming today to clear all this up." Dumbledore said shaking hands with Fudge. Fudge looked really pissed.

"Ok now I'm going to tell you this before we get to the room…guess what the best part is." Alex said looking very excited, Draco groaned.

"What?" Hermione asked. Draco just shook his head.

"We are right by the kitchens! They are right down the hall. Isn't that awesome?"

"She is addicted to food. Simple as that." Draco said. Alex was pissed.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here! Plus at least I'm addicted to something good not like you…he's addicted…" Draco covered her mouth before she could say what.

"Wow…look at that…we're here!" Draco said nervously.

They walked up to a portrait of two dragons, a blue one and a pink one. The weird think about this portrait was it didn't move. The dragons looked like they could either be dancing or wrestling.

"The password is dusting…we didn't pick it either so don't give me that look." Draco said. Draco said the password and the dragons moved to form an archway. Alexandra and Draco went in and Hermione and Harry just followed unable to say a word. They walked into a huge common room. It was about as big as the Gryffindor common room. It was all black, silver and purple. It had leather chairs and the carpet was black. The coffee table was dark wood. The walls were a really dark shade of purple and the trim was silver. There were two doorways in the room besides the one the came through.

"Hey D! How 'bout we split up to show them the stuff? I'll take Harry." Alex said. Draco just nodded. So they split up, Draco with Hermione to the right and Alex and Harry to the left.

"Ok Harry, I'm going to be your trainer seeing as Damien is to chicken. He knows how powerful you are and…" Alex stopped short.

"And what? Wait I'm powerful? He's scarred of me?" Harry asked.

"Well he told me about you guy's…everything about how you hate each other and everything…" Alex said. Harry gave her a look and see continued. "Well he never hated you guy's. Never. Except when you made him mad of course…like in your second year when you snuck into Slytherin common's as someone else…opps…well you weren't supposed to know that he knew that…if you want to know he didn't figure it out for a few months." She said this grinning. Harry starred at her. He realized he's been doing a lot of starring today.

"Well I guess I should show you around now…well this first room is a meeting room." They walked into the room. It had a circular table in the middle of it. Around the edge were some more tables but these were different, these tables had maps, holographic maps. The maps were of Hogwarts and the forbidden forest. It looked like something from an American spy movie.

"Well the maps show everything that is going on in the school, the forest and Hogsmead too." Alex said. "We have this room set up so we can see if you guys get in trouble while you're on patrol and if anything tries to attack the school." Harry just nodded.

'They are like the marauders map. The dots move around and show who they are, except…wow…it shows what they're doing too…cool…' Harry thought.

Meghan moved out the door and up the corridor.

"That room we dubbed the game room. We told gramps that we wouldn't survive without at least Halo or resident evil…so he allowed us to charm the rooms so they are able to play host to muggle objects. So that means…" She opened the door next to the 'game room'.

"….So…" Draco said not sure what he should say to the girl he was supposed to hate for so many years and was forced to call her awful names and treat her horribly. He felt so stupid.

"What? So are you going to show me the rooms or are we going to stand in the hallway like idiots for the rest of our lives?" Hermione said, a little pushier then she intended. "Which room do you want? Door one, two…"he pointed to the doors on the right. "Or three or four?" he pointed to the left.

"I think I'll take the left." she said. He opened the first door.

"You picked my side. You're stuck with it now." The room was completely empty. "Just think of what you want the room to look like."

"So I can make it look exactly like my room at home…my old home…"Hermione felt the need to cry but Draco wasn't the type of guy who lets women lean on his shoulder…at least she figured he wasn't.

Draco however saw in her eyes that she need someone but he held back because…he was only an evil bastard to her, who tortured and insulted her and her friends for six years…well that's what she thought.

Hermione thought really hard about her room back at home…the Grangers house. There was a small pop and the room came out exactly like her room and it kind of surprised Draco. Hermione saw this.

"What you thought that a 'mudblood' wouldn't have a nice room or nice things or…or…or…" Hermione shouted at him and raised her hand to strike him back he caught it when it was about to hit.

"Look, Grang…Herm…Bethanie…Potter…whatever… I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I did and…don't stop me because I'm not finished…and I don't expect you to forgive me or even like me so lets just be civilized ok? I never even hated you in the first place, actually I always kind of looked up to you so please…I don't know what I'm saying anymore…there's a bathroom in the door over to the left and a study to the right…oh…and here this is for you too…" He handed her a box and left heading for the astronomy tower but he didn't notice Remus getting ready to follow him.

Harry peered in through the door Alex just opened.

It was a HUGE kitchen! It was so great that even the top ten chefs in the world put together would still be jealous of this room and have no idea what to do in it.

All the cabinets were made with the same dark wood that the table in the common room was made of. The counters were made of dark black stone and the tile in the wall was garnet. The sink, fridge, stove, and all the other appliances were made of steel. Meghan smiled.

"This is my baby." She said hugging the stove. "Actually…everything in here is like my child, I love everything in here. I think I should let you know now, if you haven't figured it out yet, I Alexandra Shana Black am proud to admit that I am a compulsive eater." She stood up straight and put her hand over her heart. Harry was once again…staring.

Just then Hermione walked in the room holding a small black box. She looked incredibly confused.

"Where's Damien?" Alex said looking worried. Hermione shrugged and looked at the box.

"Hermione…Bethanie…this is going to take a long time to get use to…What is that?" Harry said pointing to the box. Hermione starred at him for a minute then to Alex then the box again.

"D…Damien was showing me the rooms and we kind of got in a fight and he said something handed me this box and walked off. I have no idea where he went either." She said.

"Have you looked inside of it yet?" Harry asked her. Hermione shook her head.

"No."

"Well, why don't you open it then we'll go and track D down." Alex said. Hermione nodded and started to open it Hermione couldn't help but think about how different Draco was and how nice he was for giving her something, but still half of her was expecting something horrible to come out of that little box. She opened the box and stared in shock at what was inside. Harry and Alex stared at Hermione. Alex walked around beside Hermione and stood beside her looking at what was in the box then her mouth fell open.

"He gave you those? Wow." Alex said. Hermione just nodded. Harry walked over and looked into the little box too. He could believe what he saw. How could Draco Malfoy get something so…beautiful…there wasn't any other way to explain what was in the box…to Hermione Granger of all people. Harry suspected that Draco would sooner snog Ron then be this generous to Hermione. But Harry reminded himself that this wasn't the Draco Malfoy he knew, this was a totally different person, Damien Black. Anyone who was related to Sirius should be ok in his books but then again his family was evil before him.

**A/N:**

**HA HA HA AHA HA! I finally did it! WOO HOO!**

**does victory dance**

**Just in time for me to head for Las Vegas. YESS! I'm going to see 'WE WILL ROCK YOU' at the Paris. I have been wanting to see it forever!**

**Oh well I guess I'll start on the next chapter… ha ha you still don't know what is in the box…well it's a baby griffin…**

**Oh and I have officially decided on Sex. It's going to be in here. I was laying in bed because even though everyone knows that I'm an insomniac I have still been forced to go to bed by one so I just lay in bed thinking about what I should write next in the story and I ended up with a really good sex chapter that is a sort of turning point in the story and I have decided to do it. It might change a little bit though by the time I get there so…okay.**

**Well onward. Next Chapter coming up.**


	5. Forgive me, Forgive me not…we’re still t

**Disclaimer: Ok I just realized that there a couple of spelling errors in the last chapter so don't hurt me. I also am saying that I own nothing but my plot and my own characters. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling and a various collection of other people. I also want to tell you that I will be using the characters real names in dialogue (i.e. Bethanie and Damien) and everywhere else like in thoughts or narration I will use the names the originally were given by J.K. (i.e. Hermione and Draco).**

**Hopefully this will demolish any confusion (probably won't but I can dream)**

**Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers**

**Chapter 4: Forgive me, Forgive me not…we're still training. & Reminiscing Part 1**

Alexandra had shown Hermione and Harry the training rooms and both her and Harry had left to see if they could find Draco, leaving Hermione alone to think. She was sitting in her new room trying to understand why Malfoy…"_Black_…remember he is Damien Black and you are Bethanie Potter. Wow this is defiantly going to get confusing." Hermione said to herself. She opened the box that he gave her and set it down on her desk. In the box there was a pair of earrings, they were the most beautiful earrings she had ever seen.

"Jeez, I don't even like these sorts of things at all…_then how come I love these so much!_" Hermione was irritated.

The earrings were made of crystal and platinum. The tops were platinum and the crystals hung down about an inch.

"…wow…" Hermione was so shocked that Draco would give her something like this especially after they hated each other for so long…"Maybe he never _really _hated me…well I guess since he is Sirius's son…I'll give him a chance." Hermione picked up the box and it jingled. There was something else inside the box… she took out the stand. There inside was a necklace and a piece of paper. She took out the necklace. It had some charms on it. She took out the paper and set the necklace and the box back on the desk. She unfolded the paper and started to read…

"_Bethanie,_

_Ok well this was something I couldn't say to your face so I decided to write it down. You are most likely wondering why I couldn't say it to your face; simple…I was afraid you would laugh at me. Yes I was afraid you would laugh at me and I think I know what you are going to say, 'God him and his stupid pride'. Well it's true, because of that bastard I called a father I am now officially an overstuffed pride filled bastard too."_ Hermione giggled at this and continued to read. _"Now I bet you are really laughing at me aren't you? Well enough stalling…I want to say that I am truly sorry for everything that I've said and done over the years. I understand that you most likely won't forgive me because well I will admit that I was a complete asshole, dick head, shit faced bastard." _Hermione could help but laugh and think maybe he wasn't that bad anymore. _"Well maybe if you do forgive me then we could possibly be friends…maybe go out some time"_ The feeling was gone. He was still full of himself. But still…_"God! I can just imagine how much you are laughing at me now. The truth is I have never really hated you. I had to keep up the 'family image' because of my stupid 'father'. Oh well. I am really sorry and I hope you will accept my apologies, I will of course understand if you don't, then we can just go on like normal. Well, I am officially 'assigned' to you as your watcher so we will be training together while Alex is training Harry. But don't worry about that now because me and Alex are going to explain that later on. I just wanted to give you these 'I'm Sorry' gifts and you probably already know what they are but I'll explain anyways. The earring are made from rare crystals that are connected to your mind and will repel minor dark spells and will also alert you when danger is near by. They will help with your slaying. As a matter of fact the next girt will help with your slaying also. Now the necklace…It is kind of like a charm bracelet but it will also protect you from minor evils. First of all, the star diamond in the middle…just a diamond, I just thought you would like it. There is a blessed cross on there which should be self explanatory. There is also a clover on there; it is on there to protect you from the effects of leprechauns." _Hermione snorted. _"Don't laugh either because I know what you're thinking…'what the hell would a leprechaun do to me, steal my lucky charms back for his own selfish reasons?' (Don't be shocked that I know what lucky charms are either because how shocking is it really?). You have to understand that leprechauns aren't friendly; they are sly, evil, short little creatures who will stop at nothing to steal what he desires. There is also a charm on there that looks like a torch; it's charmed to light up an area when there is a creature around that is sensitive to light. The little horn is…oh just guess…it will be fun!" _Hermione scowled. Thinking he was acting stupid and wished she was standing there telling her all this so she could tell him how stupid he was being and that he should just get on with it. She rolled her eyes and continued. _"Well it is a rooster call of course…well you never know when you might run into a basilisk…it goes off when one is near enough to be killed by the call but far enough away where it won't kill you. There is a little dragon that will cover you with a little force field just in case you are hit with fire from a dragon. The gas mask defends again nundu's and other creature that carry diseases. And also the whole thing is made of silver which should weaken werewolves. It won't kill them, just weaken them, and it will only weaken them in their wolf form. The silver also works against various demons that you might come across._

_Well I think that is it so I guess I will see you in training tomorrow whether we friends or not…guess I'll find out won't I._

_Damien_

_P.S. Sorry I just realized that I got a little carried away with the explanations. Too much information."_

Hermione was stunned at what she had just read.

'Should I trust him? Has he really changed? Should I be friends with him? Should I really forgive him for all the shit he's done to me over the years? Did he really ask me out…' Hermione couldn't keep the thoughts from racing through her head.

Draco walked to the astronomy tower. It felt almost like he was gliding. He had come up here so much during his days at Hogwarts that he was now on autopilot. He had always gone up there to be alone. Of course a lot of the other students went up there to make out…more like fuck with there clothes on…he always sat over in one of the corners where no one could see him. Whenever anyone thinks of Draco Malfoy they think, bigheaded, rich, evil, rich, arrogant, sex god of Hogwarts, and a daddy's boy. Everybody who thinks that…is stupid. Not only has he only had sex _once _but he also hated his father because he is an asshole who beats people to a bloody pulp for no reason…especially him, his own son. Of course he is rich but he doesn't care, he wouldn't care if he only had 2 sickles. But that didn't matter to anyone. He was a little bigheaded but not as much as everyone made it out to be. Mostly everything that he has done since he was 7 years old has all been an act.

_flashback_

_Malfoy Manor 1987_

_Draco was sitting in his room reading a book about dragons and evil warlocks when his father stormed in. _

"_Stand up boy!" Lucius yelled "follow me." Draco stood up and fallowed his father with his head hung low. Lucius led him to his study where he sat down at his desk. Draco stood in the middle of the room and looked at his father._

"_Do you know why you are here?"_

_Draco shook his head. "N...no father."_

"_You are here to be taught the family values, everything that every Malfoy before you is to be taught at your age." His father said with a sneer. "Do you understand boy?"_

"_Y…yes father." Draco shuddered._

"_First of all, every Malfoy is above all others…no matter what. Repeat that."_

"_Every Malfoy is…above all others…no matter what." Draco cringed. "But father…"_

_Lucius slapped Draco._

"_You Will Not Ask Questions! You Will Do As You Are Told And Nothing Else!" Tears started to form in Draco's eyes. Lucius Slapped Draco again._

"_Another thing Boy, MALFOY'S DO NOT CRY!" Lucius stormed out of the room. He couldn't take it. His son was impossible._

_Draco stared after his father and cried. Then he stopped. _

"_Malfoy's do not cry. We are better then anyone else…are you happy with me now father…?"_

_end flashback_

Draco hadn't cried since that day. That was the first of many lessons

he and Lucius shared. As the years went on, the lessons got even more brutal.

Draco heard someone approaching him from behind. Draco spun, wand raised, on his feet. It was Remus.

"How did you know I was up here?" Draco said.

"Well two reason actually." Remus smiled. "I saw you leave your common room and well…I always came up here when I needed to think…I figured this is were you might have gone. So I guess you would say it was a sort of wild guess that this is where you were going." Remus was still smiling as he sat done and leaned against the wall motioning for Draco to do the same. Draco sat down next to him.

"Ok so that was reason number, is there a reason number two or were you pulling my leg?"

"Well actually I followed you up here." Remus laughed a little. Draco shook his head and grinned. "So are you going to tell me why you decided to storm the castle?"

"Well…would you accept the simple answer of…my life is a shit hole?"

"Do _you_ think I would let you get away with something as simple as that? Look at my life, neither of us has had much fun." Remus just smiled at him. Draco wondered how he could just joke about his life as a werewolf.

"Well, I went home as normal Draco…everything was normal, fine. Then everything spun out of control." Remus had a straight face now and Draco knew that he was listening very carefully to what he was saying.

"I went to my room like normal Draco and I was just putting my stuff away when Lucius walked in. I could tell he was pissed off at something and was going to take it out on me, like always…" Draco stopped. Remus nodded and Draco continued. "He walked up to me and socked me twice, once in the stomach and then once on my face. I fell to the ground on my knees. He lifted me up by the collar and told me that after all the things he taught me I still couldn't take a beating like a man…I was still a weak little child…and then my mother…Narcissa…ran into the room. I could tell he had been beating her before I came. She started yelling at him, it was weird though because she was yelling at him but she would add in stuff in Latin and go back to English. He through me at the desk and I smashed it. He started towards Narcissa. He went to hit her but she hit him first slashing him across the cheek with her nails. I got up and picked up my chair then walked slowly over to where he was trying to get a grasp on her. His back was to me. I could tell that Narcissa had acknowledged what I was doing so I walked up behind him and bashed him over the head with my chair. It knocked him unconscious. We dragged him to the living room down stairs. I could tell that Narcissa was making sure that Lucius hit _every_ stair and _every_ doorway we went through…" Remus laughed at this.

"She does have that sort of temper, always has." Draco looked shocked. "We went to school at the same time but she was two years ahead of us. And of course she is Sirius's cousin so we met. She hated the Slytherins. Always did. We always had trouble trying to figure out how she ended up with Lucius, we found out later of course that her parents threatened to kill her puppy and disown her if she didn't marry Lucius. Well Lucius killed the dog not long after the wedding but it was too late to stop the marriage because it was official by then." Remus smiled as he thought of something. Draco waited for him to say something else but when he didn't Draco started. "Wait a minute if she hated Slytherins so much…I thought she was in Slytherin?" Draco was confused.

"God no! I think she would have jumped off this tower before she ever would have gone into Slytherin. She was in Ravenclaw." Remus smiled again.

"That explains a lot." Draco said.

"I would think so. So what happened after your reenactment of the WWF?"

"You know if I hadn't met Alex I would have no clue what you were talking about…"  
"Yes, but since we both have been acquainted with Alex, we both should know what we are talking about." Draco snorted.

"Well we went into the living room and we tied Lucius up…I think that if Narcissa tied the ropes any tighter he would have suffocated, he was looking quite purple…" It was Remus's turn to snort. "Then she got a hold on the Ministry and told them to send over Aurors and that she wished to see the Minister. Then she talked to Dumbledore and he came as well. As they were talking to each other in the corner, Lucius started to wake up. They inadvertently noticed that I hit him over the head with a paper weight. Something tells me that they didn't care either. When the ministry got there they came back over. Dumbledore looked oddly shaken, almost as if she told him that she was pregnant with his baby…eww…no matter how gross that is, it was what it looked like." Draco looked up at the sky. "Narcissa started talking to the Ministry officials about the deatheaters. She told them about the Riddle house and how it was being used as a headquarters for there plans at the moment. She also gave out the names of the deatheaters she knew about. Then she told them how they move around and communicate. Then she explained that Voldemort has a daughter…I didn't even know that…he kept her locked up in her room all the time, only to come out to be tortured. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She kept looking at me out of the corner of her eye and I remember thinking what does this all have to do with me, she wouldn't be looking at me if this didn't have something to do with me. Then she started talking about when 'Meghan' was born, she had a twin brother named Damien. Her and her brother lived with their mother and father until they were a year old when Voldemort was defeated. Their father was wrongly accused of murdering thirteen people. Most of the room gasped at this and I knew why, first because they knew it was Sirius Black and they all wondered 'when did he have kids?' Narcissa continued telling them how their mother had been attacked and had to go into hiding. She split the children up. Meghan was sent to live with muggles and Damien was to live with a pure blood family. Of course seeing as she was a Malfoy, she sent him to live with a Malfoy. Then she pointed at me and I blacked out. Dumbledore helped me up and I remember him whispering, 'Welcome to the family.' I now knew why he looked the way he did earlier. The Minister was shocked by all this information. He looked at me and I saw sympathy in his eyes. I knew that the sympathy wasn't because I had just found out that my whole life has been one big lie or because I just found out who my real parents were, it was because he knew that I knew he tried everything in his power too get him killed even after he was told that he was innocent and of course now he is dead somewhere in the middle of the Ministry floating around in a veil. I found out later that he wasn't too fond of my mother either, doesn't like slayers, thinks they're _barbaric _and_ unnecessary_. After Narcissa's little speech, she sat down and waited for the argument to come. The captain of the special elite Auror team stood up and declared that they should charge Riddle Manor and take out as many deatheaters as possible. Then someone else stood up, it was crazy, I swear he looked exactly like Umbridge minus the bow and the pink cardigan…" Remus laughed. "I found out that it was her little brother. He said that we should not risk loosing precious time or numbers at the word of a deatheater, he went on 'Just because she ties up her husband and claims that these twins exist doesn't mean it is true, and who is this mystery Malfoy? Since when has Lucius had any siblings?" Fudge went white and Narcissa stood up lifting up her left sleeve. 'Does it look like I am a deatheater? I hate all of them! Every single one of them! I didn't even want to marry Lucius! I was threatened by my own family! And Lucius has always had a sister, she was younger then him and had been disowned from the family at the age of 10.' just then Arthur Weasley stood up. He looked over in my direction and started speaking 'I knew about the twins, I was there when they were born. So she can't be lying about that. Everything in her story fits; I believe her and will go anywhere as long as it's against the dark lord. Anything that will weaken He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named should be used against him. All we have been doing is sitting back, trying not to get hurt…WE ARE AT WAR! There is no way that people aren't going to be lost. Its either we fight him and die deteriorating his army or we wait until he attacks us at full power and takes us over. It is only a matter of time before it will happen, we should attack now while we still have got a chance. And you owe it to Sirius…' Fudge seemed to pale even more. He looked at Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley then Narcissa and they all gave him a look that I will never be able to explain, and then he looked back at me and nodded slightly to himself. He stood up and cleared his throat 'I believe that we should organize a strike team that will wipe out his numbers' he looked back over at me and said 'I also believe a search and rescue team is in order. So we better get on it. I want the teams ready by tomorrow morning. We leave at noon. Dismissed.' The Aurors took Lucius and then everyone left except Mr. Weasley. That's when he came up to me and offered that I could stay with their family. Dumbledore said that I should so I did and you know how that turned out." Remus did know…

He was staying at the Burrow also because they figured that Grimauld place was not safe because they did not know who it now belonged to anymore. Molly ordered him to stay there with them. It was about 9 at night; everyone had just finished dinner but Remus and Molly where still in the kitchen. When Arthur popped in and Remus noted he looked a little nervous. He nodded at Remus and Molly turned around.

"What's wrong Arthur? Has something happened? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Harry?" with everything she said it worked her up even more. Remus always thought it was incredible how Molly and Arthur always knew what the other was feeling.

"Now, now Molly it's nothing like that…we are going to be having another guest staying with us. I popped ahead of them because I wanted to worn you…"

"Warn me? Warn me of what? Are they dangerous?" She was getting worked up again.

"He isn't dangerous it's just that when you see him I don't want you to over react…he isn't who he seems…He just found out some horrible information and Remus I wanted to tell you now…He is Sirius's son…" I stared at him.

"H…How can that be? How do you know? Did they find Alicia?"

"No his adoptive mother told us. He was living with…" Just then the heard someone come through the fire place. Remus jumped up and nearly ran through the hallway into the living room and he stopped short with Molly right behind him. They couldn't believe their eyes; there standing next to Dumbledore was Draco Malfoy. Draco was looking in admiration at all the little trinkets that filled the room. Remus composed himself as did Molly. Draco turned around and smiled at them.

"I love your house Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It is way better then Malfoy Manor!" They could all tell he really meant it too. He turned around to look at the clock with all the member's of the Weasley clan on it; all pointing to home except Percy which was pointing to work. Mrs. Weasley looked up at the clock also.

"Oh dear…Where are we going to put you?"

"PUT HIM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PUT HIM? WHY ARE YOU PUTTING HIM ANYWHERE?" It was Ginny. They looked up and saw that all the Weasley children minus Percy on the staircase looking down at them

"I've got an idea, why don't we put him in the attic with the ghoul." It was one of the twins.

"Good idea George." Said Fred.

"No way then he would be close to me!" Ron said.

"Oh stop complaining Ron." Charlie said. "Look on the bright side…" he was cut off by Bill.

"Yeah maybe they'll bang on pipes together and make a musical orchestra so good you can record them all night and then go and sell the tapes for billions of galleons each."

"Exactly." Charlie said, walking down the stairs into the living room with Bill.

"What exactly is _he_ doing here mum? Dad? Remus?" Ginny said, getting worked up just like her mother. Draco looked like he was going to be sick.

"What's with the face Malfoy? Hate this house that much? I bet its better then your stupid Manor by far!" Ron said getting red.

"It is BETTER then the manor I have lived in for the last fifteen years of my life, I DON'T hate it AT ALL, AND I AM NOT A MALFOY!" They all stared.

"You're not a Malfoy?" Fred said. George interrupted. "Then who are you exactly?

"You really like our house better then a Manor?" Bill said.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"You're only 15?" Everyone looked at Ginny. "WHAT? He said he was!"

"Actually Ms. Weasley, he didn't live with the Malfoy's until he was a year old. He lost his Parents the same night as Harry, as well as his sister. Which we are going to find tomorrow afternoon." No one could speak.

"Alex is still alive too!" Remus blurted out.

"Oh yes but she isn't on good terms. She is living with Lord Voldemort. He has claimed her as an heir because she has powers beyond even my own but she doesn't know it because she was raised by Muggles and has been locked in a room for a year now. She has only been let out to be tortured and such. As for young Damien here...he hasn't had much better…" Draco looked up in Horror. Everyone saw it. "Oh yes I almost forgot the introductions. Draco you know everyone here except Bill and Charlie Weasley, correct?" Draco nodded. "Well know you do know them. Everyone I would like you to meet Damien Black." Ginny fainted. Fred and George looked like someone hit them with a truck, Bill and Charlie were blank, and it didn't seem to faze Ron a bit because he still looked really pissed.

"Well now I must be going. I have to go and offer my assistance at the ministry." And with that he walked out the door and vanished.

Draco was staring at everyone who was in turn staring at him. Just then Ginny shot up a screamed. "YOU ARE SIRIUS'S SON! WHEN THE HELL DID HE DO THAT! Why didn't he ever tell us? You guys knew too didn't you! Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny fuming but she also had tears rolling down her face.

"Well, we all thought that they had died that night…" Remus looked at Draco; he caught him right before he fell to the ground.

Molly had been trying to wake Draco up for hours with the help of a still fuming Ginny. They hadn't had much luck so far. Around midnight Remus went into the kitchen where Molly had transfigured the table into a bed so that they could work in there.

"Remus I have no idea what is wrong with him. It seems as if he collapsed from blood loss, look how pale he is." She was right. He looked very pale indeed.

"He hasn't lost any blood. His heart is normal and blood is flowing normally and his lungs areas healthy as they can get." Ginny looked anxious. "It's a week away from the full moon." He said answering correctly to her suspicions. Just then Draco started screaming and thrashing around on the bed.

"That is one nasty nightmare!" Ginny yelled trying to hold Draco down.

"I don't think it is just any nightmare, look…" Remus said pointing to the bed and backing up.

"Molly looked at Remus suspiciously then realization dawned on her and she ripped of the blankets. There was Draco screaming and whipping around in a bed of blood…his own blood. Then three lines cut across one side of his face like a tiger had scratched him.

Ginny gasped and pointed at his right arm. There were scratches all up and down both arm but the one in particular was the one that was just forming. They all looked down at his arm; it looked like someone was carving the dark mark into his skin with their fingernail. He started to trash more and with one wild thrash he opened his eyes and fell off Ginny's side of the bed on his hands and knees. His shirt rose up a bit and Ginny screamed. Remus and Molly came around the bed and both gasped at the sight in front of them. Draco was on his hands and knees facing away from them, his shirt had rode up giving them a clear view of the wounds on his back. There were whip lashes all up and down his back from what they could see. Some of them were new, which were probably from his nightmare, but most of them were old. Draco started to retch. Molly was the first to recover; she ran and got a bucket. She got to him just in time for him to grab the bucket and puke into it. Just then the rest of the Weasleys could be heard coming down the stairs, in no time they were in the room.

"Oh my god! What do you guy's do to him!" Fred said.

"Fred, George, go floo and get Dumbledore…NOW!" Arthur said.

"Charlie, Bill, help me put him back on the bed." Molly said trying to lift the very limp Draco on to the bed. "Ginny find all the bandages you can manage. Ron get me some hot water…RON!" Ron just stood there looking at Draco then he turned and walked off.

"I got it mum." Bill said. Arthur was busy trying to pull Remus out of the room because he had a very hungry look of his face. Ginny came back into the room with a whole basket of bandages, no body even bothered to ask where she got that many bandages. She looked over at Remus and jumped back, his eyes were yellow and his pupils were slited like a werewolf's. Remus saw the fear in her eyes and he fought against it to get back to his normal self. Arthur noticed this and stopped trying to get him into the other room.

Charlie, Ginny and Molly were cleaning and dressing Draco's wounds as Bill went back and forth bringing hot water. They had decided it would be best not to do things by magic because they didn't know what effect it would have on him. A few minutes later Fred and George came running in behind Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked walking up to the side of the bed. Molly nodded to Ginny indicating for her to tell him.

"Well sir, right after you left Malf…Damien... blacked out, and we were trying to wake him up. A few minutes ago he started twisting and thrashing around, screaming. Remus smelt the blood on him and then he woke up fell off the bed we saw whip lashings, new ones we figure are from his dream and old ones that are obviously his. Then he started spewing all over and the rest of the family came down and we started dressing his wound the muggle way because we figured that since that dream was not normal that we shouldn't use magic in case it did something to him. Then you came in." Ginny ducked her head. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"It was correct for you not to use magic for it would have not only affected him in a destructive manner, but also the real person who was being harmed." Ginny was confused for only a second then her mouth dropped.

"You don't think…but how…why hasn't it happened before now?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"You are a very smart girl, but I am afraid I cannot answer that, the only person who can answer that is lying in that bed." Dumbledore looked down at Ginny and she nodded and went back to help.

"Remus come over here." Dumbledore said. Remus walked over.

"So you think that Alex and Damien are connected. That's what happened."

"Yes that is what I believe. We have all heard of the connections twins have…I have never heard of something like this however. Then again they are both more powerful then they think."

"Do you think that since they are still alive that Bethanie still is as well?"

"Harry's twin? Possibly. I think we are going to have some homework this summer." Dumbledore chuckled at his own joke while Remus stood there. "After they patch him up we should take him to Poppy."

"Um…sir…I think he would feel more comfortable here…maybe Madame Pomfrey can come here. I don't think Molly would mind."

"I think you are right Remus. He did seem to like this house. Very well I will speak with Poppy and return in ten minutes. He seems stable at the moment. Molly, you might want to more him to a room."

"Yes, I think you are right…where are we going to put him?"

"You can put him in my room, it's the closest." Ginny said.

"Remember don't use magic around him for the time being. We don't know what effect it will have on him." Dumbledore said. "I am going to get Madame Pomfrey, I will be back soon." With that he walked out the door and apperated.

"Charlie will you carry him up. Ginny go up and get it ready, open the door pull back the covers, you know."

"Yes mum." Ginny ran up the stairs. Charlie went to pick Draco up.

"Be careful Charlie." Molly said. Charlie nodded and tried to pick him up but he screamed like a banshee and tears filled his eye. Charlie leaded down and whispered to him.

"Ok, I have to pick you up. It is going to hurt but I will try to be as careful as possible. Ok?" Draco nodded very slowly his eyes shut very tight as if he was preparing for what was to come. Then very quickly Charlie grabbed Draco around his waist and threw him onto his shoulder.

"What happened to being careful?" Bill said.

"It was the best way. If I had done it slowly he would have been in a lot more pain, right Damien?" They didn't get and answer, Draco had passed out.

Right after they had gotten Draco comfortable in Ginny's room, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore came.

"Perfect timing I see." Dumbledore chuckled.

"So it is another Black that I have to deal with? Well I guess it won't be much different, at least I got a small break from them. I had of course started getting use to the fact that I wouldn't have another accident prone Black on my hands ever again! Oh well, when do prayers ever come true anyways?" Madame Pomfrey said. Everyone stared at her as she went to work on Draco mumbling to herself except when she ordered someone to get her something.

It took her about an hour to get everything all fixed up. She told them that they were now able to do minor magic in his presence.

"He was connected to whoever was getting hurt and it left some powerful magical residue on him. Whatever it was, it was _very_ powerful, I don't think even Merlin himself could have done something powerful enough to leave that much residue. But enough about that… Molly…" Se turned to Molly and handed her a small circular pendant. "If something happens and you need me just hold the pendant and say my name, I will be here within the next minute. So till next time, see you tomorrow Albus. Good morning to all." With that she gathered all her stuff and walked out.

"We should all get some sleep. I believe someone should watch over young Damien here, make sure he gets through the night alright." Dumbledore said. Ginny looked up.

"I might as well do it since this is my room."

"Plus she yells the loudest." George said.

"Good point." Charlie said and they both laughed.

"I think that is a good idea. Well I best be off too. Make sure to get your rest for tomorrow. Maybe we can end this war without endangering too many lives."

"That would be good, especially for Harry. It would be great if he didn't have that enormous burden on his shoulders." Arthur said. Everyone was silent.

"Yes it would be an enormous help. Well Good dreams I hope, especially for Mr. Black." Dumbledore said. Remus looked up as if he had just remembered something extremely important.

"Oh Albus! Are you going to tell Severus?"

"Oh yes, I had forgotten about that. Yes Remus I shall inform him as soon as I get back. Of course he won't be to happy, he will probably try to track down Voldemort himself. Well goodnight, don't worry Remus, I will make sure he doesn't leave the castle." Dumbledore chuckled and waved goodbye then left the burrow.

"Well everyone off to bed now. We have had a long night." Molly said.

Everyone filed out except Ginny and Remus. Remus pulled over two chairs and sat down in one of the and motioned for Ginny to take the other. Ginny looked skeptical.

"What? You look like I am about to eat your face off." Remus chuckled at himself.

"And you aren't!" Ginny said anger in her voice. "You almost tore him into pieces a little while ago."

"Well, it was the blood. Being so close to the full moon, I can't really control it all too well. But There is no blood now so don't worry, there will be no face eating or body parts being torn into bight sized pieces tonight." Remus laughed at this and Ginny couldn't help but smile. "I can tell there is something else on your mind. Care to tell?"

Ginny looked at him.

"Well I am a little confused." Remus just looked at her. "About Snape."

"Ah, yes, Snape. I think we all get a little confused when he is in the frame." They both laughed, and then Remus got serious. "You wondering what Dumbledore is going to tell him and why. Well I'll tell you straight out. Alexandra is Damien's twin, and Severus is Alexandra's godfather as well as I am Damien's." Ginny just stared at him mouth open.

"Flies Ginny." Remus smiled as she closed her mouth extremely fast.

"So you are his godfather and Snape is Alexandra's? Snape actually has a fatherly piece in him? He actually cares?" Remus nodded. "Wow."

"Yeah you should have seen him when all this happened. When Alicia left, that's their mother's name, Alicia Malfoy."

"_Malfoy!_" Ginny said.

"Yes, but it isn't what you think. You see, she was disowned by the Malfoy's when she was 10 years old. She never liked her family anyways. I think that's part of the reason she agreed to leave. She was younger then Lucius and they always got in fights. I remember when we first came to Hogwarts Alicia we all met on the train. I met Alicia out on the deck and I had a feeling that she knew what I was just by looking at me. We became friend and we went into one of the compartments. That's when Sirius came in. It was funny because I could tell that they had met before but neither wanted to show it. Sirius was introducing himself and being flamboyant as usual. I started laughing because Sirius was being exceedingly colorful right as James walked in with Peter. Everyone introduced themselves to each other and then Lily came in and you know now that I think about it her and Hermione are almost exactly alike. (A/N: Remember that this is before everyone finds out about Hermione being Bethanie. It's a little clue for Remus to find out later)

Well anyways. We were all becoming good friends and getting along except Lily was kind of skeptical of Sirius and James. Then Lucius walked in like he was the king of the rock…well world in his mind. Lucius looked around and saw Alicia and smirked.

"Nice crowd you decided to hang around with. Seems just the type for you."

"Shut up Lucius. You should just shut your ugly pathetic face and crawl back to that hell hole you call a house!" I could see the sparks coming from Alicia.

"Well just because you had a horrible time there doesn't mean that everybody else does too. I personally love our life…well my life seeing as it isn't yours anymore, little sister." Lucius laughed at her. Sirius stood up.

"Lucius, you should leave now."

"Well, well, well. Sirius Black. I would have thought you would have been with the better crowd. You know real people."

Alicia and Sirius flew at Lucius; Sirius tackled him and held him down while Alicia hit him. Me and James picked them off of him. Sirius got under control faster then Alicia, I had to hold her back with all my strength. James let go of Sirius and Sirius went over to Lucius and whispered something in his ear then kicked him into the hallway.

Alicia calmed down a bit when Sirius closed the door on Lucius' fingers. I sat her down on the seat and saw that Lucius had got a few punches in as well, Alicia was sporting a black eye and cut lip while Sirius had a cut eyebrow and a nice bruise on his cheekbone with the Malfoy family crest on it. Alicia of course took one look at this and burst out laughing. Sirius poked it and winced.

"That better not stay. I swear if he goes around telling everyone that he owns me…I am going to go home get one of the nice (horrible) silver, family shields and beat him to a bloody pulp with it." Alicia laughed harder. Everyone laughed at the look on Sirius's face. Of course they got about three works worth of detention and they all got in many more fights but I think that was the best. As a matter of fact I think after the sixth one Lily started recording them. I've got to look for that." Remus finished and Ginny was deep red because she was laughing so hard.

"How many fights did they get in? Did they beat him up every time? Wow that's hilarious!"

"Actually as of seventh year I think the total count was 172…"

"Actually Remus it was 174." Ginny and Remus spun around in their chair at the new voice. Remus had his wand out but then dropped it at the sight in front of him.

**A/N: OK I was writing this and I kept writing and writing and then this suddenly came to me and the only way it can work is if I leave you with this fabulous cliffhanger smiles then is beat over the head with giant alligator by readers well you guys probably already know who it is but I'm not telling anyways. So how did you like it? I know it is kind of funky and confusing with all the flashback and crap but that's the fun of writing. You will sit there and be writing and then you delete half of what you just wrote because you have a flash back that makes it so much better! That's what happened to me. At first I was writing just having Draco talking to Remus telling him about his summer but then I thought Why not have them be staying at the Weasley then I thought why not have it from Remus's view then why not have Draco have a funky dream that makes him all funky then have Ginny get all worked up and then Remus tells her stuff then…ha ha… thought you would get the next part did ya? Nope not going to tell you nothing. Well I also wanted to tell you that I decided to name the next chapter Reminiscing part 2 because I added the Reminiscing part 1 just after I finished writing.**

**Well for all you who were wondering about my nice trip to Las Vegas… I was nice and HOT! Ok well it is ALWAYSS hot in Vegas but anyway I thought I should worn you…and this is coming from the bottomless pit herself… Don't eat the food at the Paris! It is evil! I mean it was ok for a $26 buffet that one night I mean trust me I am the one who officially decided to eat every singe dessert they had, well I thought I should also tell you that I almost succeeded if there hadn't been any ice-cream…**

**Well I saw "We will rock you" and dare I say it… It ROCKED! And I also spent lots of time and lots of money at all the arcades in Vegas…well not quite all of them. The "arcade" in Bally's is pathetic. I think there was a total of 15 games in there. And it was in a hidden hall way. I still worship the Excalibur. I got a cool cup because I got a Pina Colada (virgin of course seeing as I am the ripe old age of 15) and I saw A Knights Tournament there… It Ruled! Ok I have got to stop with the lame puns. Ok the last night we were there sucked. I ordered a movie and all was great. The movie ended at 11 my dad fell asleep like right away, I was tossing and turning until 1:30 and I finally fell asleep. Guess what happened at 3:30…someone set off the fire alarm. Yep… all I here is boop, boop, boop…yeah it was a boop… And then some lady's voice saying 'We are checking into the noise you just heard please stay calm.' Yeah stay calm…I'll give you calm…I put my pillow over my head and tried to ignore it. BOOP, BOOP, BOOP! I get up. Me and my dad open the door and we can't see the hallway. Yay. I'm in a bad mood. I was about ready to kill the person who set the fire. I look down the hall, that I couldn't see and the first thing that came to my head was 'someone was smoking a cigar they dropped it on the chair, the chair burst into flames they jumped up spilled all their bourbon on the chair it spread to the curtains, the got a fire extinguisher, that set off the alarm and put out the fire (because there were no flames, no orange dancing in my vision) then went back to their bourbon. That is were all this smoke came from.' Then I realized there is no smoke smell. Now I was really pissed. Someone played a fire prank at 3:30 in the fucking morning right down the hall from me and god I will kick their sorry asses! Well anyways, security was all 'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!' And then they calmed down. Me and my dad went down stairs for a while then came back up and everything was cleaned up so I go back to bed, can't get back to sleep till 4:45, I wake up at 6 to the stupid alarm clock. Yippee we get to go to the _AIRPORT_ and be searched endlessly because a terrorist is really going to use toenail clippers and belt buckles (not to mention their evil sweaters) to take down a plane. Yep and this terrorist happened to be a 15 year old girl. YESSS! I get to fly a plane into a building! Woo hoo. Oh don't you love sarcasm. I am not taking down a plane ok because I am one of those people who can't sit behind the wing because they are afraid of what they will see, and they can't sit in front of the wing because they are afraid of what they _won't_ see and of course they can't sit next to the wing because think of how many people are going to die because you couldn't open the emergency exit properly. Yep scared of flying. Well there you go now you know. So on word to next chappie after I eat because I just got to the point where I feel like I will fall over and puke if I don't eat something just think of it as my 4:30 am snack. **


	6. Reminiscing Part 2

**Disclaimer: First off, I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and I also do not own any other references to other things that are owned by other people that I might mention in here. If that made any sense to you…more power to you.**

**A/N: I thought that I would put a nice little note here for you. I would like to say first of all that Insomnia sucks…and anyways, in my last chapter I now realize that I had a few spelling errors. None of them were crucial but I was reading my chapter again so that I could get back on track when I noticed that she is not spelled s-e, and 'You wondering what…' doesn't quite work, and also 'we became friend' is very caveman of me. And then of course Alicia, Sirius and Lucius have 3 weeks worth of detention not 3 works worth. Ok now that I have shared with you my stupidity, why don't we get on with the story…**

**Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers**

**Chapter 5: Reminiscing Part 2**

Remus stared at the woman in front of him. He looked her over. She was considerably tanner then she was the last time he saw her but she was still paler then most. Her hair was a light golden blonde and in pig tails. Her face was still the same just slightly aged. She was pretty distinguishable as a Malfoy, she had the pointy face and sharp nose but her Caribbean blue eyes were fuller then any Malfoy he had ever met. She was about 5'6 with the combat boots she wore and was wearing muggle clothes. She had on a tight black wife beater and an army green blazer with a pair of tight black jeans. She had a very small amount of make up on…then again, she never really wore make up. As far as Remus could tell, she had gotten 3 new peircings, bringing the total to…13.

"So I see you are wearing more earrings these days." Remus said seeing as he was unable to get anything else out.

"Yep, and I see that you have taken to not wearing yours." She said with a smirk.

"You know I think the Malfoy smirk is genetic. It seems that no matter how much you hate the Malfoy family, if you have Malfoy blood then you have the Malfoy smirk." He said with sarcasm.

"You know I think you are right. Over generation's and generations, the Malfoy smirk has stayed on our faces." She said with a smile.

"The Malfoy smirk isn't the same as any other smirk either, its just different then the others in its own little way." Remus smiled too.

"You're such an ass you know that?" She said and then they hugged.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where have you been? What happened?" Remus asked.

"Oh the questions!" Alicia was all dramatic then became serious. "Well you see my son is kind of in a state of total horror and my daughter is being beaten to death by a nasty son-of-a-bitch. I think you would come out of hiding too."

"Well where have you been? God it's been ages! How did you know about them?"

"Well I ended up in Washington State somehow. I did a lot of slaying out there. I've kind of settled down a bit, and I don't mean settled down like settle down I just mean that my wild streak has become more of a wild thread. And what makes you think I wouldn't know about my own kids!"

"Well you were half way around the world!"

"Dumbledore had his way of contacting me in an emergency. I talked to him about an hour ago. It took me forever to find my floo powder. I didn't want to apperate because well…I haven't done it for fourteen years and you and I both know that I was never any good at it anyways." They both laughed.

"Yeah took you four times. I remember that so well. Oh, there is a Weasley you need to meet. Alicia this is Ginevra…" Ginny gave him an evil look. "…Ginny, the only daughter and youngest Weasley." Alicia and Ginny shook hands.

"So are you the only Weasley I've missed?" said Alicia.

"Depends who was the last one you met?" Ginny said.

"You saw Ron didn't you?" Remus asked.

"I did."

"Then Ginny is the only one you didn't."

"Well then it's great to meet a legend, I mean the first girl born into the Weasley clan for several generations, right? You should be proud." Alicia smiled.

"Well I guess. It's not all that great. I get babied too much."

"That can happen. So speaking of the youngest…how's my youngest? And when are we going to get my oldest?" She said in a serious tone.

"Well Damien is doing fine now and we are going to get Alex tomorrow. How are you holding up?"

"Oh I don't know. They're never going to except me. Probably say I'm a coward. Especially him. He was never very forgiving, even when he was two. Remember the cat?" She put her head in her hands.

"Oh yeah I remember. The cat scratched him so he hated the cat and never got over it, started locking it in the closet." Remus chuckled. "He was like that in my class too." Alicia's head shot up.

"You taught him? You were a teacher? What did you teach? Do you still teach?"

"No way! I am done with teaching, it was great and all but I couldn't stand the leaving for a week every month and having Severus teach my class."

"But you were the best Defense teacher we have ever had!" Ginny said joining the conversation.

"So the cursed one joins the cursed class. Nice choice Moony. Come to the cursed side!" Alicia started laughing. "That's great! Personal demonstrations on the life of a werewolf. So did they find out?" She couldn't control her laughter.

"Yes we found out at the end of the year." Ginny said.

"Yeah your husband decided to come to the school and try to kill Peter. Of course everyone thought he was trying to kill Harry. Then Harry decided to go after him and Ron and their friend Hermione got involved partly because it ended up that Ron's pet Scabbers was really Peter and so Sirius led them into the shrieking shack. I followed them we caught Peter and then on our way out the full moon decided to pop its way into the sky. Peter got away and went back to Voldemort and Sirius went into hiding and I left the school. The rest are just boring details." Remus had a blank face. Alicia just gave him a skeptic look.

"Boring details…sure."

"Ok well they aren't that boring but I don't feel like explaining."

"Ok whatever. Did you say that Ron and Harry are friends? You are talking about Harry, Harry right? James and Lily's Harry?"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it myself. I couldn't help but think how small this world was."

"Yeah. What about Beth?" Remus looked at the floor. "You don't know what happened?"

"No. We've decided that we are going to start searching. Try to figure out what did happen."

"Well, on that _happy_ note…we sure are having an eventful summer. Where is Voldy? I swear I am going to kill him with my bare hands." Alicia said wringing her hands together.

"Watch out Voldemort. You've got an angry mother in you're mist. DUCK AND COVER!" Remus started laughing. Alicia hit him.

"Oh you two act like you're five. Seriously…" Ginny rolled her eyes. They both just grinned at her. Just then Draco started turning around under the covers. It wasn't as bad as earlier though.

"No…please…d…d…don't…not the coconuts…AHH! PIRATES!" Draco whimpered in his sleep. He shot up and looked around and saw them all standing there. "….Hi…" He fell back down onto the bed. He was sound asleep.

"Ok…that wasn't weird at all." Alicia said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm also runs in the Malfoy heritage…right up there with the smirk and the blonde hair…"

"Shut up Remus…"

Remus, Alicia and Ginny all went down stairs for breakfast later that morning after a very awkward encounter with Mrs. Weasley involving insults, crying, hugging, and then an accusation that Alicia had starved herself these last fourteen years.

"So what else has been happening around here since I've been gone?" Alicia said mouth full of bacon.

"Well you know death eaters, Harry Potter getting himself into trouble all the time with Ron and Hermione, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named trying to take over the world…he took Ginny hostage in the Chamber of Secrets…" Molly said in monotone. Ginny looked horrified.

"MOM!"

"Me, Harry and Hermione aren't _always _getting in trouble. It isn't our fault it just always seems to find us…" Ron continued to eat.

"What about Damien? I heard he turned out just like Lucius. Bastard. That is exactly what he was being when he re-named him Draco. I hate Lucius. " Alicia spit out Lucius' name with enormous disgust.

"You bet he turned out exactly like him…" Ron said with equal disgust.

"Ronald!" Molly yelled.

"Well it's true! He's an evil, arrogant, prejudiced, self-centered bastard! He thinks he owns the world because he's so rich!" Ron was bright red.

"I'm not really like that…"

Everyone spun in their chairs. There was Draco leaning in the doorway. He had no shirt on and he looked about ready to puke.

"Oh. Come sit down. You need to eat something dear." Molly said.

"Actually I was looking for my clothes."

"Well you see those are ruined and we haven't had a chance to go and get your other ones. So…"

"He can borrow some of ours." George said.

"Do you think I would trust anything you gave him?" She said. "Ginny go and get something from the line." Ginny nodded and walked outside to get something off the clothes line. Ron was so angry by now. He was sitting there giving everyone dirty looks. Draco was trying hard not to look up at anyone. When he finally looked up he looked around the table and made eye contact with Alicia.

"Mum?"

"Yeah…"Alicia couldn't get anything else out. She was just staring at him. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. Ron got up and left the room, stomping upstairs. They all heard his door slam and the unmistakable…

"Shit…"

Ginny came back in with some clothes.

"Um…well I really didn't know which would fit so…" She gave him a pile of clothes.

"Thanks." He grabbed the clothes.

"There is a bathroom across the hall from Ginny's room. Go and get cleaned up then you are going to come back here and eat." Molly ordered. Draco nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He walked out of the room. When they heard the bathroom door shut, Alicia burst out crying.

"Jesus Christ! I can't take it!" She buried her head in her hands. Remus patted her back.

"It's going to be alright. You'll see. It wasn't your fault you had to leave. If you had come back they would have killed you." Remus said.

"That shouldn't have mattered! I should have stayed with them! NO MATTER WHAT IT COST ME!" Alicia was hysterical.

"Alicia…If you hadn't separated them then they would have been killed too. If you had stayed then no one would have survived." Molly said

"What about Alex! Look what has happened to her! VOLDEMORT IS TORTURING HER! And Damien hasn't had any better! I mean he lived with Lucius! MY FUCKING BROTHER WHO I DESPISE WORSE THEN VOLDEMORT HIMSELF! And now Sirius is gone too!" Alicia was sobbing. Draco walked back in. Alicia turned around and started bawling even harder. She got up and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I forgive you." Alicia shook her head in his shoulder. "No really, I understand I know why you had to leave and why we all got split up. Lucius told me the deatheaters point of it and…I know…"

"We're all going to be together again if it's the last thing I do…" They all looked scared at her sudden hostility. "There has got to be some way to get Sirius out of that veil…" She started mumbling to herself. She let go of Draco and sat down picking at her eggs staring into space.

"Come here Damien. We need to feed you…you look like a twig, maybe smaller…" Molly was back to her motherly ways. After Molly had given Draco enough food for 12 people she finally let him be. Draco started to talk to Bill and Charlie

"Don't worry she does that to everyone. You should have seen when Remus got here." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah it was right after the full moon so his was still all sickly. I think he sat here for…how long was it Remus?" Remus gave him an evil look.

"Four hours thirty-two minutes."

"Wow. How much food was that?" Draco said in shock.

"Enough to feed an army or five." Bill said.

"Yeah when mom feeds you…She_ feeds_ you." They all laughed. Dumbledore and Arthur walked in looking gloomy. Everyone was silent.

"We need to get ready. We head out at noon." Arthur said.

"We need to go over what will be happening. Miss Weasley you understand that you will not be coming?" Ginny nodded.

"Ron is also staying." Arthur said. "I don't want him going. Where is he?"

"He stormed off when Damien came down." Bill said. Arthur looked surprised. It was obvious that he had just noticed that Draco was even there.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" He asked.

"I feel like 50 dragons came and sat on me one by one then I decided to crash into a building on my broomstick going 300 miles per hour. But I am feeling better then I was last night…well this morning." Draco smiled at him.

"So let's go over what is going to be happening…" Dumbledore said. "This whole operation is going to be done in waves…first wave will be the first group of elite Aurors…then the brute squad…then will be the Order…after that the search and rescue team is going to head in…then we will have the lower class Aurors followed by the second group of elites. After that we will have to see. Severus will be inside when we get there, trying to divert attention. Alicia… I hope I'm not mistaken that you wish to remain on the brute squad?"

"Of course I still want to be on the brute squad…I am the brute squad. I was always stronger then all those halffers!"

"Halffers?" Draco asked.

"It's what I call the people who think they are strong because they are big. They work out too much."

"Well you do know that it's not just half-giants and Dragon warriors now?"

"Still stronger…" She turned her nose up.

"You are stronger then HALF-GIANTS!"

"Of course I am. What do you expect, I am a slayer…wait you probably didn't know that." Ginny's mouth dropped to the floor.

"What are Dragon warriors?" Draco asked.

"They are men who have the strength and some characteristics of dragons. They're all different depending on what species they are based off of." Charlie said.

"Cool." Was all he could say.

"Draco, Remus, Charlie, Bill…You four are going in with the rescue team."

"Why am I going with the rescue team?" Charlie asked.

"Because you were trained in search and rescue during your training for dragon handling." Arthur said.

"But why would that help? The terrain is all different. I was trained to look in forests and caves."

"It wasn't my decision; it was Rachel Manning who decided that you would be perfect." Arthur said.

"Rachel Manning? That crazy Ravenclaw girl who use to follow you around during your forth year!" Bill said.

"Yes. She is the head of the special elite Auror team now." Arthur said. Bill burst out laughing and fell off his chair.

"Well Charlie, it looks like you still have an admirer on your hands." Alicia said giggling.

"Arthur and I will be going in with the order. As for Fred and George, I assume you two are coming?" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"You bet your lemon drops we are." Fred said. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Very well. You two will be going in with the last wave. Are there any questions? No, ok good. Oh I almost forgot to mention that Blaise Zambini is also working as a spy. He might be there but we are not sure so try not to harm him if you are to come across him." Draco was in shock.

"Blaise is a spy? That is so cool."

"Why do you say that? It's dangerous work." Remus said.

"It's not the fact that he is a spy it's that I can still hang out with him and not have to worry about getting my head chopped off!" Draco was sincerely excited.

"Ok enough chit-chat. It's time you all got ready to go, and might I suggest that you all where something comfortable and easy to move around in, there is no need to show off wearing a mini skirt and 18th century corset." Dumbledore looked pointedly at Alicia.

"You know, you ruin all my fun sometimes." She stalked off.

"Mini skirt and a corset?" Draco asked Remus with a blank stare.

"A couple years before you were born there was an attack on Hogwarts, she showed up in a leather mini skirt, high purple platform stilettos and a green corset. Then she went and kicked butt."

"Are you serious?"

"No i'm not your father."

"………"

"Sorry, he used to do that all the time. It's the stupidest joke I think I've ever heard but I had to do it."

"Well…I better go and get ready to go." Draco got up and went up stairs to get shoes.

After everyone was ready they left and went to the Ministry. Once they got there they were instructed by a lady that Remus could only assume was Charlie's stalker and of course the Minister. They both gave their little speeches and their commands.

"You will be apperating right outside the wall so be prepared to fight right as you get there." Stalker girl said. "The first three waves will be going in the north entrance and the last three will be going through the west entrance. I assume everyone has been informed of the style we are going in? Good. Now let's go kick some death eater butt."

Everyone got up. The first wave was getting ready to go when Dumbledore walked over to them.

"Damien, have you gotten you apperating license yet?"

"Yes. I got it over Christmas break."

"I was making sure because if you hadn't we would have needed to get a port key. Very well. Good luck to you I must be going now, my group is about to leave." He waved good bye to them and walked over to his group. Remus and Draco turned to Alicia; she gave them a weak smile and waved. Then she apperated out with the rest of the brute squad.

"Wow those guys were big. She looked like ant compared to them…" Draco was shocked.

"Yes well…Don't judge a book by its cover. Not only has she got a lot of magical power but she's also got slayer strength." Remus said.

"Hey you guys we need to get ready…The Order just left…" Bill said. "Let's go…"

Back to Hogwarts: Remus and Draco in astronomy tower

"Oh yesss…I remember it very well…your nightmare…Alicia…"

"Yeah, exactly. Well that was the first stay, then there was the attack on Riddle manor…"

Riddle Manor (In 3rd person)

There on the hill above Hangleton stood Riddle Manor. Nobody knew what went on in there since the deaths of the Riddles. Ever since Frank Bryce' mysterious disappearance, even the town children stayed away. This is why nobody noticed that a whole battalion of wizards had started coming in waves, attacking the supposedly deserted mansion.

Groups were coming in flanks at the north wall. The first wave went almost completely unnoticed by the hooded guards. By the second wave a full out battle had begun. By the third wave…well lets say it could be described as…Napoleon's Waterloo except this was Napoleon's turf...

As the battle went on at the front gate, the next small group at the west gate was unseen. This group was a very abnormal group, it consisted of a werewolf, a man with very long very red hair, another man with the same red hair who was also quite muscular, a very pale blonde boy with a pointy nose, and of course four extremely uptight and boring wizards. They all looked at each other before the werewolf pointed his wand at the gate and blew it off its hinges. The ministry officials looked horrified.

"Now Remus…was that really necessary?" The muscular red-head said in a sarcastic tone, chuckling.

"Now Charlie…would you have done it any differently?" came the blonde's reaction.

"Of course he wouldn't Damien." The long haired man said.

"Oh shut up Bill, we have a twin to save." Charlie said, hitting Bill in the arm. The ministry officials all gave each other looks like they were all doomed with this group.

They ran to the back still going unnoticed by the death eaters. They had a brief glance at the battle in the front of the house. They saw Albus Dumbledore taking on three death eaters, and they saw Arthur Weasley take out a deatheater and get hit by an unknown spell but then automatically revived by one of the Order members. Then they saw Alicia…Draco was shocked. It was the first time that he had seen his mother in action. Everyone around him could tell by the look on his face that he was impressed and confused at how she got that way. Alicia of course had just stunned four deatheaters, turned around jumped on one tackled him down knocked him unconscious then ran over to one of the elites who was being cornered and poked one of the deatheaters and he crumpled up then she turn to the deatheater that was next to her and punched him in the stomach, he bent down so she kneed him in the balls, then hit him over the head with her fist. He collapsed, she smiled. Then someone shot an avada kedavra curse at her. She was shocked at first but composed her self…she grabbed a nearby deatheater pushing him in front of her, he took the blow. She picked him up and tossed him at the one who shot the curse at her. It hit its target and took three others while it was at it. She was pleased with herself.

Remus realized what Draco was staring at and he pushed Draco. Draco snapped out of it and looked up at Remus.

"Let's go."

They walked up to the back door of the house. It was difficult to spot at first because it was completely covered in vines.

"Ok. This is it. Where do you think we should check first?" Remus said turning around to face the group.

"I think we should check down in the dungeons first…because that would be the most likely of places." On of the ministry officials said.

"Actually…shouldn't we check up stairs first then work our way down. I mean, there are only two stories to the house, but who knows how far those dungeons go." Draco said.

"Absolutely right Damien. We will go up stairs then split into groups of two checking each room." Remus said. Everyone nodded. The made their way to the stairs, they stopped at the bottom and Remus turned to face the group again.

"Ok…Damien, you come with me. We will check the first three rooms on the right side…Charlie and Bill; you check the last three rooms on the same side. Farva and Rembrandt, you two will take the first three on the left side. Croft and O'Brian, you will take the last three on the left. We will meet at the middle of the hallway in exactly fifteen minutes to go through the last door. Make sure to look for any signs of hidden doors or passages. If you find any signs of her…then send sparks through the group's wands. Work from the first door in the hallway to the last. Once you are done with a room, put a red X on the door so we know where to look for you if there is trouble. Any questions? No? Then let's go." They made their way up the stairs cautiously and separated. Once they were at their doors they nodded at each other and went through. They found nothing. Absolutely nothing. Every door they went through was the same. All the rooms looked like they hadn't been used in years.

After fifteen minutes of searching they met up in the middle.

"Time to go through door 13…yippee…" Draco said.

They moved towards the door. They all just stared at it for a minute each daring the other to touch the doorknob. Finally Draco kicked it open. What they found shocked them immensely…

A/N: He he…Well now I know why most authors have cliffhangers…first of all they're fun and most authors use them to get people to review…But I don't care if you review or not…I would like if you did however……but anyways…

There sitting in the middle of the floor looking straight at them, was a humongous snake…Basilisk to be exact. They all screamed and shut the door really fast.

"No body looked into its eyes…right?" Remus asked panting slightly. Farva crumpled to the floor. The whole group stared at him.

"I guess that would be yes…he seems to have…" Charlie said.

"Do you think that she's in there? The snake would be a perfect protection if she was in another room back there…" Bill said. Remus shook his head.

"No…I think that was where Voldemort was…" The ministry officials flinched.

"Hey what's up with Damien?" Bill said pointing to the middle of the hall. The group turned around. Draco was standing in the middle of the hall staring at the ceiling. He twitched then started looking around wildly like he was seeing something that no one else could. He kept turning around with his eyes wide, and then he started to follow something. His eyes widened and he tried to reach out for something. Then he flew back at the wall. They walked toward him. He stood up shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"They took her…she isn't here…they had her all along…"

"Who?" Remus said.

"The ministry…" Draco said as he opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, then he straightened out as if he was in shock. He rubbed his eyes again.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" Remus said urgently.

"Remus…I…I…I can't see anything…"

"……" They all stared at him in shock.

"Nothing…nothing at all?" Remus said disbelievingly.

"Well I can see but everything is blurry…I can't make anything out…this is sooo weird"

Remus held up his hand and put up two fingers.

"Ok, tell me when you can make out how many fingers I have up." He started about a foot away from him and moved in. When he got about two inches from his face Draco nodded.

"Two…"

"How… What happened?" Remus asked him.

"I don't know. I just started going towards the stairs and all of a sudden, the room changed…It was still the same but I could tell that…Well I realized that it was a different day. I turned around trying to figure out what happened and then…I saw her…There were Aurors carrying her…she was tied up and she was floating above them…for some reason she looked towards me, as if she could see me here…then I tried grabbing her and everything disappeared and I tried to figure out what happened and I opened up my eyes and couldn't see anything." He explained. Remus turned around to face the ministry officials who were now trying to lift Farva up.

"Did you know she was gone?" They all shook their heads.

"If we knew then why would we have come?" one of them said.

"We risked our lives to come after nothing…something that we already have…"

"You're right…you should get back to the ministry." Remus said. They nodded at him and left.

"Come on Remus, we better get out of here too." Charlie said pointing to Draco.

"Yeah come on help me with him…"

They successfully maneuvered Draco down the stairs only tripping once and started to make their way outside. Remus stopped and turned to Bill.

"Bill cover us…make sure that no stay spells hit us." Bill nodded.

As they moved towards the gate Alicia saw them with Draco. She got worried. She slipped out of the battle and ran over to them.

"What happened!" She said.

"Alicia, its fine. Go and take out your anger on those deatheaters and meet us at St. Mungos with the order…we found out something but I want everyone there first…Ok?" Alicia looked over at Draco who was squinting then opening his eyes really big then closing them, then doing it all over again. "Don't worry about him…I will explain later No go on and don't worry about it."

"Ok fine…I'll be there as soon as I can but if anything is wrong with him then I will stuff your head in a garbage disposal! Have fun…" with that she ran off throwing curses at the random deatheaters along the way.

"Let's go…Damien?" Damien had straightened out and was paleing considerably.

"Dementors…"He whispered. Remus looked at him.

"What are you talking about there aren't any…" Charlie tapped Remus on the shoulder and pointed at the gate. There floating right outside the gate were over a hundred dementors.

"Look at the four in the front…they aren't dementors." Bill said.

Bill was right…the four in front of the group had just changed from dementors to giant sphinxes, to tiny red pixies, to sea serpents, to dragons, to Voldemort…

"They're demons…we are screwed…" Remus said. Remus turned around and pulled Draco and Charlie with him. He started running in the opposite direction.

"REMUS WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! WE ARE GOING TO GO STRAIGHT THROUGH THE BATTLE!" Charlie screamed.

"I WOULD RATHER GO THROUGH THAT THEN FACE THEM! WE HAVE ACTUALLY GOT A CHANCE OF SURVIVING IF WE GO THROUGH THIS!" He said pointing to the deatheaters. "NOW _RUN_!"

They all just did as he said. Alicia saw them running and became confused. She had never seen Remus run away from anything like that before…_never_. Then ran passed her and Remus stopped and backed up.

"Dementors…hundreds…led…Demons…four…have fun…St. Mungos…Bye…" He started running again. Alicia turned around and punched a deatheater that was trying to sneak up on her. She searched around for Dumbledore. She saw him fighting with Mad-eye. She walked over to them and started helping.

"What was that all about?" Mad-eye said. She told them about how she went over to see what was wrong and how he requested they all meet at St. Mungos after because they found out something.

"Ok well that still doesn't explain what he was running away from." Dumbledore said.

"I was getting their, if you would just be patient. I walked away and they walked out of my sight then a few minutes later they ran back into view and they ran past came back and he gave me a very incoherent message then ran off again."

"And this message was?" Mad-eye asked obviously getting annoyed.

"Well that is quite unnecessary…seeing as we can see exactly what he was talking about…" Dumbledore said chuckling slightly.

"Holy Shit…" Alicia stared at the dementors. "Have fun…" Alicia burst out laughing.

"Albus…she's gone bonkers…" Arthur said walking over to them. Deatheaters where forgotten as the Demon led group came into view.

"Well I say we get out there and kick some butt…" Alicia said as she ran towards the group.

"Definitely bonkers…" Dumbledore said. "At least this time she's wearing clothes…" He chuckled again and stunned a deatheater that was trying to escape.

As Alicia ran towards the demons they smiled knowing exactly who she was. She smiled back knowing exactly what they were going to do. The one on the left turned into a big Dragon, bigger then any normal dragon. The one on the far right turned into a big black dog, it wasn't a normal dog however. This dog looked _evil_, it had glowing blood red eyes and very sharp teeth, like big razors. The dog unmistakably had blood and small pieces of intestine all over its body. The groups behind her saw the shudder that ran through her body, but she didn't back down. Then the two demons in the middle began to change… There stood Draco and beside him was a girl. She had light golden blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. Her clothes were very gothic, she had on a black pair of pants with a lot of zippers and belts and chains. She had on a black leather corset and a black choker. There were tattoos running up and down her arms. Draco on the other hand had black cargo pants with a lot of chains and belts. He had a spiked choker. His hair had black streaks randomly spread through it and he had tattoos covering his left side running from the middle of his neck going all the way down to his pant line . Alicia stared at them, jaw dropped. Everyone could tell by the look on her face that these two people were the infamous twins…but why would the demons change into them. Their answer came when the demons smiled again…they were master vampires…

"You can't scare me… I know what you are and what you are trying to do…it doesn't effect me…"

"Your face says differently slayer." Demon Draco said, it sounded exactly like him.

"Your aura shows nothing but fear and rage…you should watch yourself…especially since you know we show the truth…you've seen it…that's the only way we know what you fear." The girl said.

"Yeah…so what….I've seen lot's of things, not all of them came true." Alicia said. "Plus if what you say is true, then I should let you know you are missing something." They smiled again. Then wings came out of both of their backs. They were pitch black and covered in blood. Alicia grimaced.

"So are we going to stand here and talk about my aura and my dreams all day or shall I start kicking your asses?"

"Bring it on slayer…" Demon Draco said. He pointed at the Dragon; the Dragon nodded and swooped down at her. She grabbed its nose and forced it down to the ground. Charlie saw this and stopped. Remus turned around.

"Holy crap!" Charlie said. "That's just…wow…wait a minute is that…"

"I think it is them…They have wings…" Remus replied.

"What the hell are you two talking about! Remember the one who can't see!" Draco yelled.

"Well Draco do you know what Demons do?"

"Sort of…Don't they change their appearances to what you fear so they can eat you?"

"Yes…that would be the shortened version…well they also can tell what will happen in the future and they are mind readers, to an extent."

"What do you mean… to an extent." Bill said.

"Well they can only read what people fear…unless you are particularly vulnerable then they will sit there and read you like an open book and then eat with their afternoon tea…" They all gave him weird looks at his last comment. "What it's true!"

"Ok so what does this have to do with what you are seeing…and I'm not."

"Well right now we are looking over there and we see you and your sister looking very gothic with bloody black wings and very sharp teeth. Oh and there is a really big ugly dog with small body parts and blood all over it about to jump at your mother who is currently tackling a dragon about two times the size or a normal Hungarian Horntail…" Charlie exclaimed smiling. Draco looked as if the mysteries of life had just been revealed.

"What color is my hair? Does it have black streaks in it?"

"How the hell did you know that?" Bill asked. They were all staring at him in disbelief.

"I saw it…in a dream a few weeks ago. I started having them about a month before school ended. Are her eyes completely black? And do we both have tattoos?"

They continued to stare at him. "I'll take that as a yes…I've been having mixed dreams…she is always black like that but her appearance changes, sometimes she just like normal but with the wings and black eyes, sometimes she is gothic looking, sometimes she looks evil, and sometimes she looks good. Her hair changes too. It usually is blonde but sometimes it has streaks in it, sometimes it is all black, a couple of times it was blood red…those times she didn't look the same, it was like there was someone else in her body. Some of my dreams I was dark like what you are seeing…but a lot of the time I have white wings and we are both standing together about to go against something…but I have never figured out what…"

"Is there anything else you see in these dreams?" Remus asked.

"Well sometimes there are other people too…" Draco turned away like he was embarrassed.

"Like who?" Charlie asked him.

"Like your sister…and George and Potter and Blaise and…and…"

"And who?" Bill said.

"Granger…" Draco whispered.

"Were you all together?"

"Sometimes…other times it would be Me, Alex, Potter, and Granger. Other times it was Alex and George. Then there were times when it was Ginny and Blaise or Ginny and Harry or even all three of them. Then…" Draco blushed and put his head down.

"What? Who else?"

"Me and Granger..."

"Well…I think there is something to these dreams, possibly visions…they seem to run in the family…"

"…I never really hated any of you…not Granger, not Potter, of course Ron was kind of hate able…but you understand…I never hated your family or even Longbottom…Or Hagrid…" Draco was mumbling to himself.

They looked back over at Alicia, she was pounding the dragon into unconsciousness, and then the dog attacked her she hit it and it flew across the lawn, landed on its feet at bounded back at her. It snarled, she snarled back. It jumped at her and she caught it and cracked its neck. She turned to look at the twins. Remus saw face for a moment…he knew that look.

"She looks scary…Like she's going to blow them up…or chop them into little demon pieces and put them on skewers and feed them to a hippogriff…" Charlie said.

It was his turn for the odd looks from the group.

"Now she's going to bring out the big guns…muggle term." They all nodded at the explanation of what he had just said. "She keeps spared energy stored for occasions like this. She stores her extra energy so that she can use it later just in case she needs more power. Kind of like a magnate of the wizarding world…a mage…whatever, we better get out of here…"

They apperated just as Alicia sent a banishing spell at the remaining demons. They looked at her in shock then disappeared in a fireball. Then the dementors started towards her. She smiled then started concentrating really hard on her stored energy then when she had a firm grip on it she thought of the happiest thing she could think of…Her, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Damien and Alex all together again having dinner and messing around playing games and quidditch and being a happy family…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A huge silver griffin shot out of her wand, it charged towards the dementors and just as it was about to hit…it circled around the dementors creating a dome that enclosed them. The dome became smaller and smaller until finally it was gone. The dementors had disintegrated. She walked away from the nothingness.

Everyone stared at her, including the deatheaters…

"What?" She said.

Remus, Draco, Charlie and Bill all apperated to St. Mungos and were now being escorted to one of the rooms that had been reserved for the people involved in the battle. The room they came into had 6 beds and looked almost exactly like the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"Just put him on that bed right there and someone will be here in a few minutes." The mediwitch said. Remus nodded to her and she left while he helped Draco on to the bed.

"Why don't you and Charlie go down to the lobby and wait for the rest to get here…make sure they know where to go." Remus said to Bill. Bill and Charlie both nodded and left.

"I feel like some victim of something horrible…like…Ebola or something."

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked.

"By the way you guys are acting. All I need are glasses, I knew I was getting them…Alex has them too."

"Did you see that in one of your dreams/visions?"

"Yeah…There's something I don't get though…"

"What?"

"Why did all this start happening now? I mean like my eyes, the dreams, my personality…?"

"I really don't know? Maybe it has something to do with what happened when you were kids? We have all summer…If you don't mind, maybe we can do some research?"

"Ok…Its not like I have anything else planned…I probably have every single deatheater ever after me at the moment…"

"Probably…Well all the ones that weren't there tonight."

"I have this odd feeling that he knew we were coming…I mean, seriously, how did he find out on such short notice? Narcissa named off all the double sided ones…who could it have been?" He looked up at Remus…even though he couldn't see him clearly.

"I yet again have no answer…"

"Maybe Narcissa will let us use Lucius' library…She probably will…there is tons of stuff in there that would probably help to find out what's going on with me and we might find out something about the deatheaters."

"Umm…sure…" Draco felt his hesitation but decided not to say anything. Just then the door flew open and in came the order. First Dumbledore with Alicia, then Arthur with Tonks and Mad-eye. The rest came in after that. Charlie and Bill came in last shutting the door behind them. Alicia maneuvered her way over to Draco and sat down on his bed.

"So…what did you want to tell us?" Tonks asked.

"Well are search for Alex was unsuccessful…"

"That much is obvious…" The whole room turned towards the door wands raised. There standing in the doorway was Snape. He was still dressed in full deatheaters robes. He held his mask in his left hand. They put there wands down and he put the mask in his robes. "Why are we all here if you were…unsuccessful…?"

"Because we found out that the ministry has had her this whole time. They raided the place three weeks ago…tied up my sister like she was some animal. It was awful…who knows what they are doing to her now…" Everyone just stared at him. Snape nodded.

"Draco you aren't the only one who cares about her…"

"Snape? Care? Who thought it was possible?" Remus said sarcastically. He smiled at the look on his face.

"Is this really the time Remus? Can't you put aside this petty rivalry for now? That's my god daughter out there probably being tortured by ministry officials and you are standing there making lame jokes about me…"

"You haven't cared about anything…ever…What makes you think I would put aside facts like that just because you decided to strut in here like you were some badass about ready to tear someone's face off…"

"I am about ready to tear someone's face off…Yours…"

"Mine…well now…Why in the hell would I put aside a rivalry that I have been trying to get rid off for the last 16 years…when the person I am rivaled against won't put it aside either…?" Remus and Snape were so close now it was like they were touching. Alicia stood up.

"Oh come on both of you. You are both acting stupid and you know it. You both care about Alex and that's all that matters right now…We need to fix Damien up then get out of here and kick some minister butt…Man! I have been waiting so long to kick his ass…"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Now, now Alicia, you can just storm in and tear him to pieces…"

"And why not! He definitely deserves it!"

"No one ever said he didn't…Don't you think it would be slightly unorthodox if you ran in there tore the door off its hinges then preceded to tear each of his limbs off…"

"How the hell did you know that I was going to do that! You totally ruin everything…"

"Alicia I have known you for so long…I just know what goes through your mind." He smiled at her. She flopped down onto the bed and pouted.

"Yeah and the fact that you are a legilimens has nothing to do with anything right?"

"Precisely. I think it is time for your glasses Damien…"

Three mediwizards came in the room. They looked at everyone in the room.

"I suppose you all are staying?" One of them said. They nodded. "Ma'am, I need you to step away." Alicia got up reluctatantly and went over to where Remus and Severus were standing. The mediwizards looked around the room again and shut the door to the next room with a snap.

"They were rude…I thought mediwitches and wizards had to be polite to get the job?" Alicia asked.

"They do…to _get_ the job…no one ever said they had to be after that…"Remus replied.

Just then Draco screamed.

"What the fuck…OW! Damn it to hell!"

"Sit down boy!"

"No! I would rather walk around blind for the rest of my life then have you stick that in my eye again! AH! _DON'T_ FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"Now child **_sit_** down…you are only going to harm yourself or someone else!"

"I swear if you poke me again…why the hell are you touching down there! MY _EYES_ ARE UP _HERE_!" There were a few blasts of light and the Order members all exchanged glances. Dumbledore and Remus were both amused. Alicia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He sounds _exactly_ like Sirius…Its just scary!" Alicia said, jaw hanging open.

"He does…language and all…"

"I believe that Damien isn't that fond of hospitals either…" Dumbledore chortled.

"I think it is another one of those family traits…except this comes from both sides…" Alicia said. Then screaming started again this time in was one of the mediwizards.

"I THOUGHT YOU STUNED HIM!"

"I _did_?"

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN HOW HE JUST _BIT_ ME?" Alicia started cracking up, so did Remus. Dumbledore chuckled once again and the all the Weasleys present have trouble controlling their giggles. Even Severus had a smile on his face. Then there was an explosion and one of the wizards flew through the door. He got up fast from the pile of rubble that was left. He ran out of the room. Then Draco came out of the room looking seriously pissed off. He was beet red and his fist were clenching and unclenching leaving his knuckles white. For some reason his shirt had been unbuttoned and they could all see the old scars and new wounds from last night. He had his teeth clenched and they could all tell that he was debating running after that guy and ripping each finger off one by one or if he should go back into the room he had just exited and kick the crap out of the men left in there.

"You know Damien, as amusing as this is; I really think you should calm down. All this stress can't be good for those wounds…" Remus said.

"Yeah…but the glasses look great…" One of the twins said.

"…And the whole storming out of the room pissed and sexy with your shirt open showing your battle scars…_totally_ works for you…" The other twin replied. Draco looked as if something just dawned on him.

"Hey…I can see…Awesome! Do you really think I'm sexy George?" George nodded and winked at him. They both burst out laughing.

"How did you know that was George and not Fred?" Bill asked very shocked.

"I'm a twin too…remember…I think it has something to do with genetics…I've read a few books about it…interesting really…Can we leave now? Please?"

"I believe that would be a good idea…I have a feeling those gentlemen in the next room aren't going to be very happy when they wake up…" Dumbledore laughed and stood up.

"There was nothing _gentle_ about them…" Draco said.

"I just want to leave this place…leave the real serious deadly life changing injuries for the hospital…" She put her arm around Draco they smiled and left Remus and Severus right behind them.

"It's going to be great when we get Alex back…hopefully…"

**A/N: Ok it was long…really long. I'm talking about the story…God get your heads out of the gutter…and you better know which ones I mean…**

**I hope you liked it. I just realized that there is going to be a 'Reminiscing part 3'…**

**Yay…I am so original huh? **

**Well got to try and sleep now…I know it took me a long time to update but so much happened, not only in the story but also I have writers block and I rented a game that is really long and I have to beat it by Thursday so I can return it…I also started a new story…readers run at me with pitchforks…I know but I had this story stuck in my head and I was one of the nights when I couldn't think of anything to put in this story…So if you read the other one, it's battered lives and new beginnings, I worn you now it's kind of…dark…I wasn't even feeling dark at that time either. It sort of scared me…well I'm going on now…Next chapter…**


	7. Reminiscing, Azkaban and New skills

**Disclaimer: Own nadda…this gets boring…It has to be done because the authors deserve the credit for their stories. Anything else that belongs to other people isn't mine either.**

**Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers**

**Chapter 6: Reminiscing, Azkaban and New skills.**

Astronomy tower

"So I'm guessing this story isn't over quite yet?" Remus said to Draco.

"Are you kidding? This is just the beginning I mean…come on we had to stay at the Weasleys for another 2 weeks before we found out that Alex was locked up in Azkaban. Stupid idiots…"

**_Flashback_**

"SHE'S WHERE!" Alicia screamed at Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Alicia calm down, we will be able to get her out soon…just…sit…down!" Remus was trying to pry Alicia off Kingsley.

"MY DAUGHTER IS IN FUCKING AZKABAN FOR NO REASON AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Yes I want you to calm down…now SIT!" Alicia sat. Remus was beet red and he looked livid. "Now Kingsley, can you elaborate on why Alex is in Azkaban?"

"Well…"

"ALEX IS WHERE?" Draco had just come into the kitchen. "WHY THE HELL IS SHE THERE!" Remus started hitting his head on the table.

"Calm down Damien…you need to sit…"Alicia said.

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" Alicia smiled.

"No…Remus does…now you should sit down or you'll get the same treatment I did." Draco sat next to her. Remus just kept hitting his head. Finally he looked up.

"Ok…I know how to fix this…" He stood up and opened the kitchen door. "WE FOUND ALEX!" In a matter of seconds the Weasleys were all in his face.

"Where is she?"

"Why did it take so long?"

"Why do we care so much?" Everyone turned to look at Ron. Draco stood up about ready to kill him.

"RONALD! Up to your room! What a horrible thing to say!" Ron turned and went back up to his room. Ginny could have sworn he was skipping.

"Ok sit down everyone…" They all sat. Remus took out his wand and pointed it at the group. "_Crustulum_"

"Remus what is this…"

"_Silenco_. Now Kingsley, if you will proceed…" Alicia gave him a dirty look.

"Right as I was saying before Alicia's outburst…" He absent mindedly rubbed his neck. "Tonks and I were checking around trying to find out what had happened to Alex…we couldn't find anything. Finally I was allowed access into the confidential files…I told them I needed something from there for the case I have been working on. Since I couldn't find anything on her outside I figured that it has to be in there somewhere. I found it. Operation Chimaera. Don't give me those looks…I have no idea why it was named that, must have run out of magical creatures. Anyway, I was looking through the file and apparently it was an operation directly led by the minister himself." Alicia looked about ready to burst with anger. A look of clarification flashed crossed Draco's face. He looked up at Remus. Remus took the silencing spell off him.

"That's why he was nervous about sending a search team into the house…How long ago did this operation take place?"

"Two weeks before we took the house."

"How did he get in there? The place was crawling with deatheaters then."

"I don't know the file wasn't specific. I tried to take the file but I was unable to because someone else entered into the room."

"I would like a look at that file…is there any way you could get in there and take the file…or get me in?" Remus said.

"I don't know about me getting in there and stealing it but there might be a way to get you in there…I would just copy the files but this one has almost every type of anti-copy charms you could think of…"

"Ok, what else did you find out?" Draco asked.

"Alex was taken from Riddle Manor and placed in solitary at Azkaban…" Everyone shuddered. Alicia was scarlet. She was pissed. "She was in there for a week and a half apparently the 30 dementors surrounding her cell have no effect on her, that they can tell. They make her work now. Physical labor. In her file it said that they scanned her mind and found the thing she hates to do the most. Scrapping plaster. Taking out, cleaning up, and replacing dry wall. That's what they have had her doing 24/7. She gets twenty minutes for dinner and fifteen for breakfast. Then she gets 5 hours to sleep, which she refuses to do." Alicia looked up at him, confusion across her face. "They say that she declined to sleep. They forced her to and said that she woke up screaming worse then a banshee thirty minutes later. They didn't make her sleep after the forth night they tried."

"Nightmares…" Draco said staring at the table.

"Apparently it was more then just nightmares. After I left the room I checked through the prison records and the guards reported that she said things to them…stuff that happened a few days later…she was their 'personal fortune teller'. She was having visions and it also said that there was an outbreak."

"An outbreak?"

"Yes somehow Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Marcus Flint got a hold of her."

"Wait a minute…Marcus Flint?"

"Yes he's been in there for almost two months now. They got out of their cells and into hers. Attacked her pretty badly. Bellatrix carved the dark mark into the skin of her right arm with her fingernail…" Draco looked up at Kingsley in shock. He looked over at the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were both extremely pale and when they looked over at Draco they all nodded.

"It was what caused my dream thing."

"Yes."

"So what about this work they've been forcing her to do?" Remus asked.

"Well. They charmed her cell so she has to do this thing that she hates so much. She must first break down the walls, clear it all out, then replace the walls and cover it with new plaster. Then they force her to take all the bags and carry them through the prison and throw them outside. Apparently the bags can only be filled up about a quarter because the drywall is so heavy. Then of course they make her do it all over again afterwards." Kingsley finished. Remus took the charms off and everyone just sat there, unable to speak or move. Alicia was slowly getting redder and redder. Remus saw this and hid behind Kingsley. Alicia exploded. Every obscenity you could think of, come out of her mouth. She cursed Fudge, she cursed the guards, she curse everyone involved, she cursed Remus, she cursed herself, she cursed Sirius, and then she proceeded to curse Snape and Dumbledore.

_**SLAP! **_

Mrs. Weasley had stood up and slapped Alicia. Alicia didn't look shocked at all. Draco and Ginny, who were sitting on either side of Alicia, were more shocked then she was. Remus looked around Kingsley trying to figure out if she was done or not.

"Woman! Get a hold of yourself! We all want to see Alex home safely and you know it. There is no need to curse Remus or Sirius or Severus and most of all not Albus or even yourself." Mrs. Weasley had stood up very straight and had that same look in her eye that she got when yelling at the twins. Alicia put her head in her hands and started bawling. Mrs. Weasley embraced her. Alicia was mumbling stuff into Mrs. Weasleys shirt and only Mrs. Weasley was able to understand her.

All of a sudden Draco went rigid and fell off his chair hitting his head on the table. He passed out. When Alicia turned around and saw this she cried even harder.

"IT NEVER STOPS!"

Remus tried to pull Draco into a sitting position but it had proved useless. As soon as he got Draco into a sitting position, he just slid back down to the floor. Then Draco opened his eyes, they got real wide and a slash mark appeared across his face. His eyes glossed over and then he closed them shook his head a couple of times then opened them again.

"What the fuck is up with this shit? Seriously. We have to get her out of there…Now! She is exhausted, I can feel it. I don't want to feel it anymore, I can't stand it…"

"Ok Damien, we are going to get her out. We have to talk to the minister…don't look at me like that Alicia. We have to act like we don't know anything." Alicia had stopped crying and was now looking at Remus like he was some sort of traitor. Then Alicia calmed down.

"Ok, but I'm going with you…and don't even _try_ to stop me…"

**_End Flash back_**

"Yep. That was an interesting few weeks…" Remus smiled down at Draco.

"Totally. That wasn't the end of my summer, breaking Alex out, getting Dad out of the veil, then the Vampire colony…"

"Well, would you look at those two…you know what they remind me of?" Draco and Remus looked up and saw standing in the doorway of the astronomy tower was a smiling Harry accompanied by Alex.

"What Harry?" Alex was equally smiling now.

"They remind me of two old blokes from Alabama who are reenacting they're days in the world war." He looked down at her and she smiled wider and looked back over at them.

"Yeah I see what you mean, but they're missing the big southern porch, the patch-work quilts, rocking chairs and of course the chess board and their pipes." They both laughed so hard that Alex had to lean on Harry. They stopped for a second and looked at each other then back over at Remus and Draco and burst out laughing again.

"I see you two are getting along well…" Draco looked annoyed.

"Yeah well…you know…we just sort of clicked…" Alex said.

"It kind of helped that you didn't run away from me in anger." Harry pointed out.

"Bethanie is worried sick you know…She was very confused when we left." Alex said.

"Yeah she looked pale and her eyes were glazed over…kind of like a donut…" Harry looked off into space.

"That sounds good right about now."

"Alex, any type of food always sounds good to you." Draco said with a smirk. Remus looked down at him and they shared amused smiles.

"I do not _always _think that any type of food sounds good…I hate tofu…does that even count as _food_…?"

"I don't think so." Remus said.

"Well I don't like spinach either, or sushi…except I do like California rolls and those cucumber and avocado ones…I don't really even like fish, except tuna, and I don't really like fresh tuna, only _canned_ tuna…" She continued on mumbling to herself. Remus decided to ignore her.

"Maybe you three should be getting back to your rooms…and don't forget to come down to the great hall for dinner, Dumbledore's orders."

"Yeah…" Draco stood up and dusted himself off.

"I HEARD THE BURRITOS OUT IN CALIFORNIA COULD FLY HIGHER THAN THE BIRDS! ROGER MCGINNIS HAD A TWELVE-STRING GUITAR  
IT WAS LIKE NOTHING I'D EVER HEARD…" Harry was in shock. Draco shook his head and grabbed Alex's arm trying to push her out the door.

"AND THE EAGLES FLEW IN FROM THE WEST COAST LIKE THE BIRDS THEY WERE TRYING TO BE FREE!WHILE IN TEXAS, THE TALK TURNED TO OUTLAWS LIKE WILLIE AND WAYLON AND ME" Alex was holding up an invisible microphone.

"Just ignore her, she does this a lot." Draco said. Remus couldn't stop laughing. "Shut up Remi…god, she's not right in the head and you stand there and laugh at her."

"Well, it's funny…and she perfectly sane! If I recall correctly…_you_ burst out singing _all_ the time…Come on Eileen, well I swear (what he means)…" Alex joined in with Remus. "…At this moment, you mean everything…With you in that dress my thoughts I confess…Verge on dirty…Ah come on Eileen…Come on Eileen!" They both burst out laughing.

"Oh and you can't forget that one time after he came back from that one mission in the Galapagos…"

"…OH! I remember…Feeling I've been lost for years…You can never understand me…Unless you've seen those tears…But you never get to sleep…When I'm away  
I don't mind…The deeper that you lay…Out of time" They stopped and looked at each other then put up they're invisible microphones. "PAIN, I CAN'T SLEEP...!" They looked over at Draco and Harry. Harry was having trouble controlling his laughter. "Running, running from those days…There's another one inside me…Guess I've gone insane…But you always run away…When I come around…I don't mind…The day I'll track you down…Run you down…"

"OK! I've got the point!"

"Really Mr. Maple? I don't think you do…"Alex said with a smirk.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? I really don't get it! IT MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL!" Draco smacked himself in the head a couple of times.

"Actually it does… but I guess since you lack all the brains in this relationship then…"

"I AM NOT STUPID!"

"I never said you were. I said you _lack_ brains, meaning…_I have more_…" Alex was grinning. "I just love to rile you up dear brother. I walked along the avenue…I never thought I'd meet a girl like you…"

"Ok!"

"Ha! I win again." With that she skipped out of the tower.

"You know sometimes I really wonder about her sanity…She's a bloody genius, but she's as crazy as Gilderoy Lockhart or even Voldemort himself…" Remus said looking out after her.

"There's no reason to wonder…She a blooming nut!" Draco followed her out the door. Remus and Harry exchanged glances; they both shrugged and followed them out.

* * *

The group minus Remus had returned to the common room. Harry and Alex were still laughing at Draco. Hermione had heard them coming and went down to the common room now wearing the jewelry Draco had given her. Draco walked in a few feet after Alex and Harry. Alex suddenly stopped and turned around to face Draco. 

"Oh, for the love of gods! Will you stop fucking sulking!" Draco looked some what surprised at her outburst. "You are being so stupid! I told you that she does care what you said!"

"I don't care! Nothing you say will change it!"

"I never said it would."

"It doesn't matter what anybody says…I still said all those things and I can never forgive _myself_! I'm sorry…" With that he stormed up to his room stopping only for a second to eye the jewelry on Hermione.

"Well that could have gone better. We have to go down to dinner in an hour so let's hope he's cooled down by then. I'm going to go get something to eat."

"You just said we're going to dinner in an hour…and you're going to get something to eat!" Harry looked shocked. Alex smiled and patted him on the back.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…I'm a compulsive eater, we've already gone over this." She patted him on the head and went up to her kitchen.

"Well Harry I'm going to go get ready for dinner."

"Yeah, ok…Beth…"

"You know, that fits…it seems…right…" She went up the stairs.

Harry went and sat on the couch and waited for the rest of the group. He was reading some magazines when Alex came down with orange juice a huge burrito and a mini pizza.

"You're going to eat all that right before we go to dinner." She sat down next to him and answered.

"Well…yeah…and you can't have any either." She clutched her burrito protectively.

"Alex I don't think he wanted any…" They looked up and saw that Draco and Hermione had just walked down. Hermione was hiding her laughter behind her fist.

"Let's just get down there."

* * *

Remus had walked into to the great hall to see that all the tables were gone except the head table. Alicia and Sirius were there. The only teachers that were there was Minerva, Snape and Filius Flitwick and of course Dumbledore. Sirius was talking with Minerva and Dumbledore about god knows what while Finius, Snape and Alicia were talking about muggle music. Remus walked over and sat across from Sirius. 

"So I see you two made it. I thought you were going home?"

"Well we decided we might as well stay and get to know Alex and Damien better you know…and Alicia can help with slayer training as well as Albus."

"Yeah, they could use that…oh and speaking of them, I just had a little run in with them in the astronomy tower…" Sirius gave him a look that just screamed 'What-kind-of-run-in-could-you-be-having-with-my-_children-_in-the-astronomy-tower'.

"I saw Damien run up there in a heat and I followed to see what the matter was with him…apparently this was has been a tough summer for him." Remus's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No shit…"

"Well we talked and then Harry and Alex came up. They said some things; Alex started singing, and me and her started making fun of Damien's singing…"

"By having a singing contest? And why wasn't I invited?" Sirius said and then Alicia's voice rose over the others.

"Because darling your singing is lousy…" He glared at her and she just smiled innocently. Just then the great hall doors opened and the only students present in the school entered. Hermione and Draco were laughing at something that was unknown to all the teachers and Harry was glaring straight ahead obviously trying very hard not to look at Alex who was stuffing down the last bit of a burrito. All of a sudden they just stopped. Harry and Hermione looked around the room in shock.

"It looks totally different!" Hermione said.

"Well yeah! What did you expect them to keep the house tables in here when there aren't any people to sit there?" Sirius said to them leaning forward a little bit. Alicia smacked him.

"You better shut up because you looked the same way when you walked in!" Remus snorted.

"That was very mature of you Remus." Snape said with a grin.

"OH MY GOD! Snape smiles!" Draco said with mock surprise.

"Why don't you four come over here and eat instead of standing there in astonishment." That got Alex moving. Dumbledore twinkled that twinkle of his.

"OK! Can't let the food get cold! That would be barbaric!" She beamed and ran the rest of the way to the table and sat next to Remus. Hermione went over and sat next to her. Draco dragged Harry over and took a seat next to Hermione. Alex was already heaping food on to her plate. Nobody seemed effected by this except Harry and Flitwick.

"Hey Alex?" Harry asked.

"Mmmph?"

"……" He stared at her.

"Yephs?" Alex asked and Remus chuckled to himself while everyone else looked amused.

"How much do you eat?"

"Oh I don't know…"

"I'll answer that for her…She eats literally enough to feed 20 people, and not well fed people either…I mean those people who have all been starved for fourteen days and have just been invited to an all-you-can-eat feast." Remus said in laughter.

"Well that just about sums in up." Damien answered.

* * *

Everyone was having a great time just talking a laughing and joking around. Everyone was involved in there own conversations. Hermione and Alex were talking about Halo techniques and all their favorite books, Harry and Draco were talking about music and clothes, Alicia and Flitwick were still talking about whether or not A-ha was better then La Bouche and if the singer from 3rd Party could out sing Amber, Remus was talking to Minerva about wizarding soap operas, and Sirius and Dumbledore were talking about lemon drops. About halfway through dessert Dumbledore got everyone's attention. 

"I wanted to get this over with while we were together. Minerva…I think you should take care of this…"

"Yes well I just wanted tell everyone that I have decided to retire…" There was a lot of talk at this. "Sirius, I wanted you to take my place as Transfiguration professor." Forks clattered. Everyone stared at her.

"Y…you want _me_ to take _your_ place!" He looked shocked. "_Me_, be a teacher?"

"Yes, of course I do you were my best student, even if you were a pain to deal with sometimes." Alicia snorted at this.

"That's not all, Filius." Flitwick stood up on his chair a looked at Alicia. She stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Alicia, just as Minerva wishes Sirius will take over for her, I wish that you will take my position as charms professor so that I can retire as well." Flitwick said in his squeaky little voice. "I would be honored if you will do this."

Alicia looked from him to Minerva to Dumbledore and then over to Alex and then to Damien. Even Alex had stopped eating and stared. Alicia looked to Sirius and they both nodded.

"We'll do it." Dumbledore nodded and started to speak.

"Good. Now Remus…"

"Don't tell me you are retiring and want me to take you place because I will only tell you that you are crazy old fool and you need to totally lay off the lemon drops because they are rotting your brain." Remus leaned back in his chair as he said this. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Remus I want you to Co-teach Defense against the dark arts."

"Oh…sure I'll do it…wait co-teach? With who? Not…" Remus turned to Snape. Snape grimaced.

"No with Narcissa Malfoy…" Remus didn't have an answer for this. He blinked a few times then feinted.

* * *

"So I guess this year is going to be even stranger then I thought...dusting" Hermione opened the portrait hole and walked in. 

"I know! Having Sirius for transfiguration and then Alicia for Charms and Remus with Narcissa in Defense. This will be interesting. What do you think went on between those two?" Harry said.

"Who? Narcissa and Remus?" Alex turned to Damien. "Do you know anything?"

"Well while we were talking I got the impression that something went on between them while they were at school. Then she married Lucius, and it wasn't on her own terms either."

"Oh so it was one of those "either-you-marry-him-or-we-will-dissown-you-and-say-horrible-threats-to-make-your-life-a-living-hell" kinds of thing, right?" Hermione said.

"Exactly."

"I think something defiantly went on. Well we will find out soon enough because she's coming in a week to get ready for the term."

"Yeah well, let's not think about it any more tonight. I am going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." With the Draco left the room.

"Alex, did something else happen over the summer? I mean besides all this?" Hermione asked.

"Well I can't really tell you everything that happened to him, because it isn't my choice, it's his…but I can tell you that we both did undercover work for the ministry and well some of his missions didn't go very well."

"Oh."

"It looks like he took the changes well…the new family thing."

"Yeah I don't think he really felt at home with the Malfoy's. I heard that he spent most of his time at the Zambini's manor and shops." Alex said.

"Hey you two were staying at the Weasleys right?" Alex blushed a little and nodded. "So do you know why Ron was stripped of his prefect badge?" She laughed.

"Ron was being an ass. It was a couple of things really. You see…George was helping me a lot, I have nightmares and stuff and well…he was…ah…staying with me at night and well Ron didn't like it because well he didn't like me and he tried to strangle George…then after when I got up he hit me over the head with a vase and Damien came in and Ron pulled out a knife…"

"WHAT!" Harry's and Hermione's eyes were popping out of their sockets.

"George knocked him out with the bedside table when he slashed Dame. That was why. He was in St. Mungos for three weeks. He is going to get out in a few days I think…"

"So what is going to happen to him?"

"Well..._shit_!" Alex grabbed her wrist and fell to her knees.

"What! What's wrong?" Hermione asked in concern.

"What…time…is it…?"

"10 o'clock…why?" Harry was kneeling next to the two girls.

"Curfew…Another one of the stupid rules of being on house arrest…" She took her hand off her wrist and they saw that the 'bracelet' that the ministry made her wear was burning bright red. "Can you guy's help me to my room?" The both nodded. Hermione went to pick her up and all of a sudden picking up Alex felt like picking up a feather.

"Your slayer powers are forming." Alex said as if reading Hermione's mind. "We better get to my room fast…this part won't be very fun for you."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Keep walking and I'll explain" They nodded. "Because…I'm going to be brutally honest…It's painful…_very painful_. My mom said it was like getting your insides ripped out then pumped with steroids and stuffed back into your body…It only lasts for a few seconds…well, _that_ pain…Your body has to adjust to your new strength. Unfortunately it's not only your slayer strength forming…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked her looking worried as Alex stumbled.

"Your enzymes and cells are changing…the slayer in you has been there since you were born. The slayer blood stays stored only coming out when the powers will it to. There are potential slayers all over the world with this. You probably noticed you can stand more things then others…Well anyways your body is going to merge your slayer blood into your system with the blood circulating now…that's painful…have either of you ever had to have your blood flushed before?" They both shook their heads. "Oh well that would have prepared you better for it…anyways your white blood cells are going to change also…they become stronger…helps fight infections and stuff…part of the reason why you will heal so fast. Your DNA is going to change too…"

"But then…"

"Don't worry it doesn't change your identity or anything like that…the slayer molecules blend in with the structure…it becomes more complex then a normal persons DNA. It only takes approximately five minutes…that's an average, almost every single slayer has had different reactions…I studied it when I wasn't doing things for the ministry…don't worry though because the longest that ever happened went for eight minutes." Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Is that all of it?" Harry asked opening the door to her room.

"No…"

"What else is there? What else could possibly change?" Hermione was getting nervous.

"Well its actually not painful…its knowledge…knowledge of basic attack strategies and basic maneuvers for killing vampires…basic knowledge of vampires themselves…stuff like that…Got it?"

"I think so…painful right?" Harry said helping Alex onto the bed. Alex laughed a little.

"Yeah something like that. I'll be fine now, you two should get to your rooms…I doubt you'll want to be out in the middle of the hall when it happens."

"Yeah…let's go. Thanks for the warning. Harry and Hermione walked out and closed the door behind them.

"So I guess this is real then?"

"You guessed it. So sis, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Harry."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: HA HA HA HA HA! I did it! Ok Yay! I will try to do more tomorrow but no guaranties. Thank you for your reviews and I am grateful for your sympathy. I better get on it then.**


	8. Hair, Articles, and Training

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything else besides my characters and my plot.**

**Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers**

**Chapter 7: Hair, Articles, and Training**

Draco woke up in extreme pain and at first he couldn't figure out why…then he remembered.

"I am a watcher. I feel my slayer's pain, both of them…"

"Of course you feel their pain…you aren't the only one you know." Draco looked up from his position on his bed. Alex was standing in the door way leaning on a long sword.

"You know I think it's good for you because now you know what I feel like almost everyday…"

"Your hair is maroon today…why?" Alex touched her short bob-cut hair.

"Oh I don't know…because I felt like it. Now come on we are going to start training today remember?"

Oh…right…how could I forget…"

-

Hermione hadn't been able to sleep at all. As soon as she started to feel her slayer powers forming, she had become wide awake. The pain lasted for four and a half minutes. She wondered how long it was for Harry.

Everything was changing right before her and she was having a hard time catching up. Everything was different. She of course had always considered Harry to be a brother, but this was extremely weird _really_ being his sister. Then there was Damien. He of course was Draco who she had hated for 5 years…but he was different now. He seemed more loving, gentler, and happier in his own depressed way. And the there was Alex. She is defiantly different, but Hermione could tell that this was only the beginning of a great friendship. And Sirius coming back to life, and being married! That was unexpected. The one thing the Hermione had never expected however…was Ron. What was up with him? He was freaking out. Hermione understood why he went after Draco and she could sort understand why he attacked Alex, but strangling George?

"There has to be more to this then meets the eye."

"More to what?" Hermione jumped about five feet into the air. She turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"HARRY! You scarred the crap out of me!"

"That was the point El." He snickered. "You better get ready because we are starting training today."

"Well then get the hell out of my room." Hermione grinned at him. "I won't be ready any faster if you stand in my fucking doorway all day." Harry just shook his head, laughed and walked out. She called after him. "I'll meet you in the common room."

So Harry walked down to the common room and waited. He sat down on the couch and stared down at the table contemplating the mysteries of the universe when someone put a magazine in front of his face.

"AHHHH! What The fuck!" He fell off the couch leaped to his feet and spun around in a defensive position. There was Alex standing lazily flipping through the magazine with a Popsicle in her mouth and very maroon hair.

"Well I see you are already getting use to your powers…anyway you seemed pretty freaked out by your own face…I mean come on, you aren't that horribly bad looking…" She turned to the very middle of the magazine and showed him. She started reading the article to him.

**_HARRY POTTER'S NEW LOOK_ **

_Harry Potter, hero of Hogwarts and the chosen one has changed his style. Everyone in the wizarding world has known the-boy-who-lived to have the sort of boy next door type of air to him, but no not anymore. Harry has decided to leave behind his goody-goody look and go for a more hardcore position. 'He chooses to stick to the more muggle aspect of his features which means he is more secure with familiarity since he lived with muggles most of his life' says Hyman Agustof of the Institute of Wizarding Wear. Our Witch weekly wizarding style team has captured exclusive photos of Harry Potter's new fashion techniques, he prefers the muggle 80's era and dresses oddly like Jacob Flanagan from the Wizarding punk band, Juliana Unknown. Not only that but he now fills those clothes out. As everyone has seen him transform from the quiet, scrawny, modest 11 year old to the new and improved buff, handsome, rebel. _

_We are defiantly eagerly awaiting to see what he does to shock us next._

_Written by:_

_Sindy Kym Montgomery _

_Exclusive WW reporter_

Harry stared at Alex in disbelief. She giggled.

"Oh my god look you have to see these…" She held the magazine out to him and he snatched it away from her and stared down at himself.

"The next six pages are all pictures of you…there one in there of you and Bethanie on what I am assuming is your motorcycle…" Harry looked back up.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh absolutely, but they think she is your girlfriend" she made quotation marks with her fingers when she said girlfriend. "It say's so on page 124, with all the celebrity dating. It has a whole other article about it…'who is this mysterious girl' 'supposedly muggle' 'he's seems to be living with her' 'what is going to happen with them after Hogwarts?" Harry jaw dropped then he flipped to page 124 and Alex was correct.

He was staring at an article by Kliment Mauro Danielewski. There in a two paragraph article was his supposed love life. He had started off with his past girlfriends, there were quite a few of them and none of them were right because the only girlfriend he has ever had was Cho Chang and she wasn't even on the list. Then there was Hermione, she was on here so that meant that they didn't even realize that the 'mystery girl' and Bethanie were the same people. It then went into detail about all the time we spent together this summer.

"This is crazy!" Harry said while he continued to flip through. "Do you care if I burn this?"

"I'm not finished reading it yet, I just got it a few minutes ago. I opened it and saw your face so I came down to show you. But after I'm done…by all means, torch it. I hate these magazines anyways"

"Then why did you subscribe?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Because I love to laugh and make fun of Damien when he's in there."

"What!"

"Yeah look on page 233." So Harry turned to 233 and there was Draco. It was a full page picture of him in black and silver quidditch robes. They weren't standard quidditch robes either; they were 'modified' if you know what I mean. Harry's jaw dropped.

"ooohh! Black mail material." For the second time that day Harry was scared out of his wits. Hermione was standing behind him laughing.

"God! Why do people keep doing that to me!"

"Because it's fucking hilarious."

"Yes it is. Fucking side-splitting. Don't you get that Harry?" They all turned to see Draco walking over to them.

"Bethanie, you should know…you have a page in there too." Alex said with amusement.

"WHAT?"

"Wait besides the one I saw! Where!"

"Page 63."

"Oh god is that the Witch Weekly? I hate them. Why did I have to do that anyways?" Draco flopped on to one of the couches.

"Dame, I hate the ministry as much as you do but you don't have to take it out on Witch Weekly or Teen Potions Global or Passionate Teen Bachelorette Monthly or…"

"Ok Alex. I hated that outfit though…it was itchy…"

"I liked the quidditch outfit, and what do you mean the ministry?" Hermione said.

"Well we agreed to become agents for the ministry and well this is part of what they made him do."

"Along with a bunch of out-of-country things. Alex did that too, the out-of-country things."

"Yeah, that's how I got out of Azkaban. I was wrongly accused by the way. It wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything to deserve it."

"Alex, that's what all criminals say…but because I know you aren't lying, I won't say anything." Draco said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Well that's a long story that I can't explain right now because we have to start training."

"Great…" This response came from Draco of all people.

-

They spent the morning running. It was the starting point of all basic training. Alex and Draco ran too. When they got back to the common room they all decided it would be best if they all took showers before doing weapons training.

"Harry just go ahead and meet me in our training room when you're ready…make sure to wear something comfortable…" With that Alex walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Yeah…Bethanie same advise for you…um…do you know where our room is yet?"

"Yep. Alex showed me and Harry already. Right Harry…" She turned around to face him but he was gone. "Well ok then…"

"Yeah…look about last night…I…" Draco looked stunned as Hermione pulled out the necklace. "You're wearing the stuff."

"Yeah. I didn't put on the earrings because I couldn't run with them." Draco bowed his head. "Look…I forgive you I really do and even if you don't forgive yourself or even me then I don't care! I still want to be friends…another chance, clean slate, you know?"

"Yeah, I know…ok well then…friend…you better get ready that run was only the beginning." Draco grinned when Hermione's face fell.

"What the hell are you talking about? We went freaking ten miles!"

"You're a slayer now…you need to be able to handle this stuff. Don't worry though, my mom say's this will get a whole lot easier once you get it down."

"Whatever…" Hermione turned and started up the stairs mumbling all the way. "…that's what everyone say's about everything…"

Draco just laughed and went up after her. As he walked past the coffee table he saw the witch weekly opened to his page. He grimaced and practically ran the rest of the way to his room.

-

**A/N: Ok I got a chapter up…all is good. I will try and write more tommarrow for you guys. Tell me what you think. **


	9. The Carpathian Dragons and Summer Curses

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Any other references to anything that was written or directed or drawn or whatever by anyone else besides me…**

**Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers**

**Chapter 8: The Carpathian Dragons and Summer Curses**

Harry was staring around the training room in awe. It had everything from stakes to huge crossbow and from battle axes to silver pistols. This stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell?"

He went over to examine these more closely. He walked up to the glass case they were in and stared down at them…they were beautiful. There was no other explanation for them. They were completely silver except for glass tanks in the front, and there were little points on the front that looked like little daggers. The pistols were covered in intricate designs that made them look like they were made hundreds of years ago. He wanted to pick them up so he opened the case. As he went to reach out for them he heard a voice come from behind him.

"I wouldn't touch those if I were you." Harry spun around and his mouth dropped. "Those are one pair of Carpathian Dragons; they will attach themselves to your blood source."

Harry was just staring at Alex. She was wearing a pair of black camouflage capris and a black tank top that stopped just above her belly button.

"Your hair…its turquoise…it was maroon a half an hour ago…How'd you do it?

Alex went on talking as if she didn't hear him.

"…meaning, if you had touched them you would have to have a continuous supply of human blood or it will take yours, and I don't think you would want to become a cannibal or god forbid…a vampire, How ironic would that be?"

"You're wearing dog tags…and you have a tattoo…"

"And you're wearing pink and purple…your point is?"

Harry was indeed wearing pink and purple. When he went up to change he realized that the only other training clothes he had, were these ones, a loose fitting pink shirt that stopped a little shorter then he liked and also a pair of pants that were pink at the top and slowly turned to purple and they had white stripes down the sides.

"So what…I like pink…_and_ purple!" He stood up straight and put his hands on his hips.

"I really don't care if you like pink…Damien wears it all the time too."

"Really! I always thought he seemed little…"

"Gay? Metro sexual? Fairyish?"

"Manly…is fairyish even a word?"

"No its not but you know what I think?"

"It should be a word…?"

"No, I think you think Dame is sexy!"

"WHAT! NO! Are you crazy?"

"Well three weeks in Azkaban can do that to a person not to mention almost two years with Voldemort…"

"I don't even LOOK AT GUY'S THAT WAY! EWW! ESPECIALLY NOT **_HIM_**!" He made a spewing face.

"Hey I'm straight, and I think Bethanie is sexy…Damn she's just fucking hot! And

Ginny! Don't get me started on her! Just wow."

He stared at her. He was speechless.

"Ok…"

"Time to Train! Now I want you to step away from the Dragons and pick up that sword."

-

Draco was waiting in the training room for Hermione. He had taken a shower and changed; now he was trying to figure out what could be taking her so fucking long. He looked around the room. He never really got a chance to take a good look before. He walked over to a glass case in the corner of the room.

"Whoa, are those what I think they are!"

He spun around and almost lost his balance. There was Hermione in the center of the room wearing one of the sluttyish outfits he had ever seen.

"What you never seen shorts before?"

"Ok one, those are _short_ shorts, and two I've never seen them on you, and of course three your whole fucking outfit is short!"

She laughed at him, she actually laughed.

"You're acting like one of my more protective boyfriends…plus I dress like this all the time…there are a lot of things that change when I come to Hogwarts."

"Like the stripper clothes and tattoo's…_plural_…"

"Yeah! I stop partying like a rabid beast and put on the goody two shoes look." She smiled.

"Damn I need to introduce myself to your out of Hogwarts self."

"I don't know that person is awfully violent."

They turned to the doorway and there was Harry leaning on the doorframe.

"Ok…you and I are wearing the same shirt…That is **_SO_** not acceptable." Draco acknowledged.

"But you both look unconscionably spiffy." Hermione said with a very serious tone.

"Well at least its good to know he's seen the softer side of sears" Draco said which made Harry scowl.

"Do you ever even wear clothes off-the-rack?" Harry asked.

"Off-the-rack? Hell no! Off-the-rack gives me hives."

"Well that settles it…you're both stupid." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about…that outfit certainly doesn't make you look like a hooker." Draco replied with sarcasm.

"So Harry why have you decided to join us?" She ignored Draco.

"Alex went psycho."

"Why what happened?" Draco said with concern.

"Well lets see we were talking about some pistol thingy's, and then we started talking about our outfits…speaking of that, what's up with her hair?"

"She's a Metamorphmagus…like Tonks…but it weird because she can only change her hair and eyes."

"Really? How's that?" Hermione said in interest.

"We can't figure that out. Her and Tonks have been trying to do research on it, but there isn't that much on the subject."

"So what about you? Are you a Metamorphmagus?" Hermione asked.

"Well…we don't know about that either. So what were you saying about Alex?"

"Oh right well then we started talking about you and then…well she thinks you're sexy El…"

"Really? Well I think she's sexy too."

"…And Ginny."

"Well it's no wonder why."

"…Ginny?" Hermione and Harry looked up at Draco. He had a dazed look on his face like he was remembering some great thing that happened. Hermione poked him.

"Is there something going on between you two." She asked smiling at him.

"Me an…and Ginny! NO! Nothing happened! There is nothing going on! I have no idea where you come up with these accusations!"

"Ok whatever you say. So what happen after that Harry?"

"Well she told me to pick up a sword, so I did and hen I turned around she had this blank look on her face and her eyes glazed over. Then she seemed almost spasmodic and she clutched her head and fell to her knees…then she yelled at me, but it wasn't like she was actually yelling at _me_, just more like she was yelling at someone else who wasn't me but I thought was me because I was the only one there but she thought someone else was there and there really wasn't, or maybe there was someone else there but I didn't know it and she could only see them, or maybe she was yelling at someone that was somewhere else so then I wouldn't see them and then she wouldn't be yelling at me or…"

"STOP! Shut up already! She had a vision…Jesus Christ…" Draco screamed. He walked out the door and when they didn't follow he walked back in. "You coming or not?"

They left the training rooms and instead of heading towards Alex's room, they went towards the kitchen. As if reading the question going through both Hermione and Harry's minds, Draco said,

"A compulsive eater…and in times of great stress…" He pushed open the door to reveal Alex eating a giant batch of lasagna. "…A nervous eater."

Alex looked up from her lasagna as Draco sat next to her on the bar. She had tear stains all down her face.

"Wanna talk about it?" Draco asked.

"Talk about what? I'm sorry but I don't feel like talking about Viscera or anything of the sort."

"Was it that bad?"

"What? There wasn't anything! THERE WASN'T ONE FUCKING THING! Want a bite?" He took her fork and had a bite then gave the fork back to her.

"Ok since you don't want to talk about the viscera that wasn't there…are you having problems with George?" She turned and hit him really hard. He was cracking up. "No seriously, your bed must feel oddly empty…can't imagine what your nightlife has been like since we left the burrow." She hit him again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you ass…tell me how's Ginny?" he paled slightly. "Have you owled her lately? Missing all those midnight rendezvous? Hmm!" He paled even more.

"It wasn't anything like that…it was only once AND THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!"

"Well there isn't anything going on between me and George either! You all are being such asses! Even our god damned **_mothers_**! It's not like we had a choice on the mater! You know that, they **_made us sleep together_**!" Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped. Draco fell off his chair he was laughing so hard.

"You walked right into that one sis!"

"Harry, B, it's nothing like that…well it kind of is but…well lets put it this way, there is no sex involved." Draco laughed even harder.

"Yeah who would want to _sleep_ with a girl who screams like a bloody banshee when she has nightmares…which just so happens to be **_every_** night, and of course bleeds all the way to kingdom come and pretty much _dies_! Oh yeah…you're just a bloody sex poodle!"

Alex was shocked and Draco just laughed harder.

"You are so…so…I don't know what you are… no you are a dorkass dill hole…that's what you are! And the blood thing…only happens once a month!" Her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth. Draco stopped for a moment and then burst out laughing even harder then before. Alex turned to Harry and Hermione's shocked faces.

"It isn't _that_…that isn't what he was talking about…its something else…"

"Yeah it's more like a curse…actually it **_is_** a curse…"

"Curse? What curse?" Hermione asked looking back and forth between Draco and Alex. Draco glanced at Alex and she nodded.

"They would have to find out sooner or later…" She said.

"It's the curse of Denduron…" Hermione gasped and Alex just bowed her head. Harry was totally confused. Hermione's shock was soon replaced with anger.

"WH…who? What kind of person would do such a thing?" Alex looked up at Hermione then she looked at Draco. He looked down at his lap and started to wring his hands together.

"Lucius."

-

**A/N: Ok I am finally finished and well I finished this chapter…Yay!**

**I am really sorry that it took me sooo long but I'm getting a C+ in English and really need to raise it so I'm trying real hard to get these chapters done for you guys as fast as I can. **

**Don't worry…there's going to be some Karaoke in the near future so…get ready!**


	10. The Black Family Fight

**Disclaimer: Getting really tired of this but…I have to. I don't own Harry Potter of Anything else involved in my story except the plot, and a few characters.**

**Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers**

**Chapter 9: The Black Family Fight**

The group of teenagers currently residing in Hogwarts, had been hanging out for the last few days just training and joking around. They were slowly getting closer and closer. It was getting close to Friday and everyone was getting ready for the arrival of Narcissa. Everyone of course had different anticipations, the four teenagers being the nosy adolescents they are wanted to find out what was going on between Remus and Narcissa; Alicia and Snape wanted to catch up with the only other living best friend they had; Sirius wanted to see his cousin and get her back to the way she was before Lucius took over her life; and Remus of course wanted to she her and find out if she was the same as she was before…and then run away forever.

Slayer Common Room

The four teenagers were all sitting in the common room doing random things, like Alex and Hermione were reading some 50,000 page book together, while Draco and Harry were reading the newest addition to the Damien sex magazines for immature horny teenage girls…and tickling each other at random times. Alex then spoke up.

"So…Who all is awaiting the reaction on the great Remus Lupin's face when he sees the exquisite Narcissa Black formally known as Malfoy?" Everybody's hand shot up. Alex

continued.

"Remi has been very jumpy since Wednesday…don't you think so?"

"Yeah totally. Have you guys noticed the ever present blank stare that seems to be permanently glued to his face?" Draco asked.

"Yeah…over the last week, at meal times, he missed his mouth 48,893 times…I counted." Alex smiled. Draco just looked at her…with a blank look. Alex stood up. Draco wiped the blank stare off his face and looked up at her.

"So have you written to George?" Draco smirked, Alex scowled.

"_That_ would be none of your business…but since you asked…" She started walking up the staircase towards the kitchen. "Ginny says hi and she wants to know why you haven't written." Alex disappeared up the staircase. Harry and Hermione looked in Draco's direction…they couldn't help but laugh…The Great Draco Malfoy…_blushing_…

"So…you don't have anything going on with Ginny? Because you know…You can tell us…" Draco shot them an evil look and went up towards his bedroom. They laughed.

"Have you noticed he always storms up to his room?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and Alex always storms up to the kitchen…big deal. Plus, if you didn't know this, but most teenagers storm up to their respective rooms." She smirked at him.

"I know that but whenever he goes up there he's only in there for a few minutes and then he usually comes back down looking more depressed then when he went up…and as for Alex…she goes to the kitchen for whatever the reason…I am seriously surprised that she isn't 500 pounds by now…" Hermione laughed.

"Who are you surprised hasn't gained 500 pounds?" Harry and Hermione looked up at the staircase and saw Alex making her way down. She of course had piles of food in her hands…a plate of what looked like sushi and a box of cheese-its and some sort of smoothie, but that wasn't the strangest thing about her. There came a voice from the portrait hole.

"Alex…why do you have a card stuck to your forehead?" Everyone turned to look at the new comer. Damien came down the stairs and barely even glanced at the duce of spades on her forehead and turned to Sirius.

"Hi daddy!" Everyone just stared at him.

"Hi…." Sirius said. Alicia chose this moment to walk in.

"Narcissa is on her way to the door…we wondered if you wanted to come down and meet her in the entrance hall with us?" Alex tried to say something but she clutched her head in pain instead. Everyone got up to help her but she stood up real fast.

"Brain freeze…" She smiled and motioned to her smoothie then everyone relaxed, Alex continued to rub her head. "We do want to meet her with you. Is Remi going to be there too?" Sirius smirked an Alicia shook her head in amusement.

"Of course he is…its not like _he_ has a choice…" Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh and everyone laughed with him. Harry looked really happy to have his godfather back.

"We are going to go to Hogsmead afterwards but…" Alicia didn't look happy anymore. Draco looked up at her and his smile faded he looked really pissed. "Damien…" She said.

"No…this sucks! That is totally _UNFAIR_! Why the hell am I the only one how can't go!" He looked really pissed now.

"Damien don't be like that…we've already talked about this…it's for everyone's safety!" Sirius looked just as sad in not more then Alicia did. Alex backed off and sat down as far away from the argument as she could.

"You know what…I say fuck safety! And fuck this I don't care…" He yet again stormed up to his room. Everyone looked shocked except Alex who just sat there. Sirius turned to Alex.

"Did you know this would happen?" Alex looked up at him then stood up.

"Well I already told you what his mood is going to be like…and so yeah I guess…" They all heard music floating down the stairs from Draco's room. Alex sprinted up. Sirius bowed his head and flopped down on one of the couches.

"Rob Zombie? He likes that kind of stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, always has…" Sirius said and Alicia added, "Since he was 3 months old…"

"Well yet another thing to learn about him that we didn't know." Harry said.

"Join the club…" Sirius and Alicia said at the same time.

-

-

Alex walked into Draco's room and saw him lying on his bed.

"Damien…" He turned his head opposite from her direction. "Don't be like that…" He continued to ignore her. She started to get pissed. "Damien why are you being such an ass?" He was still ignoring her. She was fuming. "I know why you are acting like this and you know what…I think I'll go and tell Harry and Bethanie why right now because you know they're worried about you too…you can't keep it from them forever…they find out…better sooner rather then later…" Damien shot up. Alex walked out the door.

"ALEX! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"WATCH ME!" Alex was at the top of the stairs. Draco shot out of his room and he tackled her then they rolled down the stairs. Sirius was the first to jump up then the rest shot up to see what was going on. They had heard the yelling but this was a surprise.

Alex and Draco were rolling around on the floor throwing punches at each other. Draco rolled on top of Alex.

"You aren't going to tell them!" Alex rolled on top. The audience just stared, not knowing what to do.

"I will if you don't stop being such a PRICK!" Damien threw her off him and she rolled and stood up mid-role.

"I AM NOT BEING A PRICK! My secrets aren't yours to tell!"

"They are if you are too stupid to do anything to help yourself!"

"I AM NOT BEING STUPID! I don't want them to know! Enough people know already!"

"TOO BAD! YOU NEED HELP BECAUSE YOU AREN'T DOING IT YOURSELF! I TRIED TO LET YOU DO IT ON YOUR OWN…BUT _IT'S NOT WORKING_!" Draco lunged at her and she screamed and ran out the portrait hole, Draco followed, so did everyone else.

They ran into the entrance hall Draco caught up with her and tackled her yet again. She screamed again then punched him in the face. They continued to throw insults and punches at each other while rolling around the entrance hall. Neither of them noticed Narcissa standing in the doorway of the entrance hall.

Somewhere during this Dumbledore, Severus, and Remus came down from upstairs. They were all as shocked as the rest of the group.

They pushed each other off themselves and Alex screamed something at him again and he lunged but she drop kicked him. It barely even fazed him. He rolled into a crouched position and went for her knees; she went down with a thump.

Finally Sirius came out of his trance and went to separate them, Remus and Severus went down to help.

Sirius and Remus picked Alex up with great difficulty while Severus picked Draco up. They were still trying to through punches at each other.

All of a sudden there was music that came out of nowhere. Draco and Alex started to glow sort of. The Fight song just got louder and louder as they stared at each other.

_fight, fight, fight, fight_

_fight, fight, fight, fight_

_Nothing suffocates you more than  
the passing of everyday human events   
Isolation is the oxygen mask you make  
your children breath into survive  
_

They broke free and went at each other again. Everyone just stared. It was even more intense then before.

_  
But I'm not a slave to a god  
that doesn't exist  
But I'm not a slave to a world  
that doesn't give a shit _

_You'll never grow up to be a big-  
rock-star-celebrated-victim-of-your-fame   
They'll just cut our wrists like  
cheap coupons and say that death  
was on sale today_

_  
And when we were good  
you just closed you eyes  
So when we are bad   
we're going to scar your minds  
_

_But I'm not a slave to a god  
that doesn't exist  
But I'm not a slave to a world  
that doesn't give a shit  
_

_the death of one is a tragedy  
the death of one is a tragedy  
the death of one is a tragedy  
but death of a million is just a statistic_

_fight, fight, fight, fight _

But I'm not a slave to a god  
that doesn't exist  
But I'm not a slave to a world  
that doesn't give a shit  


_fight, fight, fight, fight_

_fight, fight, fight, fight_

All of a sudden they just stopped. Draco had a busted lip, a bloody nose, a very purple swollen eye, and scratch marks all over his face from Alex's nails. Alex had pretty much the same thing except instead of a swollen eye…it was bloody. They both had bruises all over and random cuts.

They stood there for a second…staring…and then they burst out laughing.

"Well remind me never to get involved in a Black family fight." Everyone turned just now realizing that Narcissa was there. Remus looked about ready to cry.

**A/N: Ok ok…I know this was a really short chapter and I haven't written in a while, but bear with me here…I had major writers block and my grades are slipping again… Not to mention the teachers are giving out loads of homework and projects so I will continue to try and write. I will probably (hopefully) get another chapter up this weekend because I'm on thanksgiving break…no homework…at least I don't think there is…? Oh and by the way…when I wrote the card thing…I really did have a card stuck to my forehead…**


	11. The Old Life and Sorting's

**Disclaimer: This would be the place where I tell everyone that I do not own anything that didn't come from my own mind or my personality, obviously belongs to someone else particularly Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire slayer and any songs I might happen to mention or any bands that you've happened to never heard of and Google searches bring up no results then they most likely are my own creation, there for do belong to me…So since I am way to lazy to write anything like that then you are screwed…crap…oh well my fingers got away from me…ah well then I don't own that stuff…**

**A/N: Umm… I should also warn you that some parts of this chapter is kind of…disturbing…as in gory…so um yeah just thought I'd warn you ahead of time…**

**Ok… On with it eh…**

…**.By the way…_I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO POST!_**

**Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers**

**Chapter 10: The Old Life and Sorting's**

Two days had passed since "The Black Family Fight", as it had been dubbed by everyone currently staying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of the people who had been currently occupying Hogwarts were sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner.

Everyone had been getting along fantastically and talking joyfully…even Remus and Narcissa who had as of now been able to stand within 15 feet of each other and not run off in separate directions. All of a sudden Alicia yelled something.

"You know I just realized something…" She sputtered.

"What's that?" Sirius asked mocking concern. Alicia looked baffled and scared and not to mention, kind of nervous.

"If you're Black and I'm married to you then that makes me a Black, but Cissa is Malfoy and my maiden name is Malfoy then we have a problem because If we are all supposed to keep our identities a secret then how can I have your name…and it would get confusing if I was Malfoy and Cissa was Malfoy, but then I can't be Black for both reasons, AND Cissa can't be Black either for the same reasons…and…and…everyone knows that she 'betrayed' Lucius, so everyone would assume she would change her name back and everyone who has at least one Wizarding parent or grandparent knows that I was disowned and then again a lot of people knew we were together Sirius…and we ALL can't be Black's cause that would be totally stupid…unless I changed my surname to the name I had when I went into hiding…" Everyone stared at her, even Alex…but Alex still kept eating.

"What was your surname? And I assume this is all for the sake of your teaching attire?" Alex said. Alicia nodded.

"It is and when I left and moved to Washington I changed it to Winchester…"Alicia said. A fork clattered onto a plate with a deafening crack.

"Alex is their something wrong?" Sirius looked worried…As did the rest of the table.

"…..N...No…No…Why? What gives you that impression? Why are you all staring…nothing's the matter!" She said eyes wide as saucers. If it was possible, everyone stared at her even more. Everyone was too shocked at her actions to say a word. Damien was the first to recover.

"Well Alex, It's probably the fact that you haven't paid attention to your plate in the last minute and fifteen seconds and haven't taken a bite in the last fifty-five…Not to mention, you paled so much that I could swear I saw you brain, and…**YOU ACTUALLY** **_DROPPED YOUR FORK!_**"

"Does this have something to do with the name I had?" Alicia said in shock.

Alex paled considerably before she muttered a quick decline and stood up with a hurried explanation of how she felt terribly sick and needed to go have a lie down seeing as she hadn't had any sleep in three weeks and she thought she ate to much because she felt about ready to puke…and she ran out of the Great Hall.

"Well…I think we pinched a nerve or two…" Remus said.

"I think it had something to do with what happened before Voldemort." Bethanie added.

"Must have…does anyone here know anyone named Winchester?" Damien asked.

"No…but obviously she does…" Narcissa said looking towards the entrance hall.

"How can **_she_** have eaten **_too_** much…_What_? Didn't any of you catch that excuse!" They all just stared at Harry now.

* * *

The next day had come early for the four teenagers…_really early_…2 a.m. in fact. You see when Alex left the Great Hall she went to her study near the training rooms and she stayed there for a majority of the night, where she ended up falling asleep atop a large pile of books on Vampire possessing's.

(Not Lyrics, Read this…)

_Blood…_

_Blood…_

_So much blood…_

_Why…Why…Why so much blood…_

_All over…_

_Hands…_

_Throat…_

_Knife…_

……

_people…_

……

_death…_

_Death is everywhere…_

_No hope…_

_Everyone will die…_

_Blood…_

_Blood…_

………

………

_Feast…_

_Soon…_

_Yes…Soon…_

_Blood…Death…Disease…_

………………

…_all over again…_

_A Girl Screamed as she ran through the woods looking for some sort of escape from the thing that was following her. _

_No hope…_

_I'm going to die…_

_She turned around, her brown hair whipping her in the face._

_No…Not going to die…_

_She ran into a clearing and stopped. The thing that was following stopped right outside the clearing…just out of sight. It was a silent as a cat, not making a single sound as it circled around her. The Girl stood there for a second staring trying to find the creature. She kept turning around desperately trying to find it through the darkness. Then she stopped. She had heard it. She tried to place the sound…It had come from…_

_behind her…_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Damien, Bethanie, and Harry burst in through the study door a few seconds after they heard Alex scream. All three of them woke up at the exact second they heard Alex screaming like a banshee getting their hair ripped out.

They all stopped at the sight in front of them.

Alex had her back to them, facing the books on the shelf opposite the door. She was trembling and shaking her head. It looked as if she was leaning against the bookshelf with her finger tips but when they all looked closer they noticed that her hands were just quivering about a centimeter over them.

Then they noticed she was muttering something under her breath. They moved closer but soon wished that they hadn't.

They got up next to her and Bethanie slid in something gooey…she looked down gasped and Alex turned around.

There was blood all over her…she had it running down her arms, from her ears, from her nose and mouth, from the scratches all over, but the most extreme injury was the one on her neck…there was a huge chunk bitten out of her. Everyone gasped. She just moved past them into the center of the room, where she collapsed down onto her knees crying. Damien made his way over to her trying not to slide in the big drops of blood left in her wake just adding to the blood splashed all over the room. He knelt down next to her leaning on one knee to her right.

"Alex…" He said softly. "What happened?"

She looked up at him; she had tears rolling down her face, her eyes still slightly glossed over.

"…It's getting worse…" She replied barely above a whisper.

"I noticed that…what did you see…?" He thought for a second "When did you see?"

"It's too late…"

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't the only one…so much blood…" Bethanie came and sat on her left.

"Alex…who wasn't the only one…what are you talking about?" Bethanie asked softly.

"She saw them…that's why she ran…how she got into the woods…why she…she saw what they did to all those people…so did I…" Harry spoke up after that. She turned and looked him in the eye.

"Alex…how many were there?" She paled as she comprehended what he said but answered none-the-less.

"n…nine…ninety-three…and a baby…they hung its body over the chandelier…and nailed his mother to the ceiling next to it…Everyone else was strung all over the place…just piled up…" Bethanie covered her mouth and paled, Harry turned green and looked ready to puke, and Damien looked shocked. "…the blood was so deep…about six inches deep…when she opened the door…It was all over the walls…splatters…body parts thrown around the room…their faces…the pain and horror…" She sobbed, gasping for air. Damien grabbed her and just held her as she wept into his chest. "She ran for her life…and they followed her…she was so brave…she tried to stop and fight it…she…she…she…" Alex pulled away from Damien and looked down at herself. They all got what she meant and didn't push her for anymore. She leaned against Damien yet again and sat there sobbing. Harry, Bethanie and Damien all glanced at each other and sat with her the rest of the morning.

* * *

They had all sat there for nearly 2 hours just comforting Alex when Sirius and Alicia came. They saw blood everywhere.

"Oh my god…" Alicia whispered. They both saw Harry sitting in the desk chair flipping through the books that were lying there generally uninterested…actually he was uninterested, and was only trying to get his mind off the girl in the middle of the room. Then they saw Damien sitting on the floor leaning up against the front of the desk Harry was sitting at, dozing a little. Then finally they saw Alex in Bethanie's arms on the couch and no longer felt they needed to ask…they already knew what was going on.

Damien looked up at them with a questioning expression he looked at his watch and then looked back up at them with the same look on his face.

"We had a bad feeling…" Sirius mouthed to him.

Alex looked up noticing them for the first time. She got up and hugged them both.

"Make it stop…please…"She pleaded. Alicia just held on tighter and nodded her head.

"Anything…Anything…I was gone for so long and I would give anything to stop your pain…" Alicia looked at Sirius and he nodded. He motioned for Damien, Harry and Bethanie to follow him.

As soon as they got down to the common room Sirius turned around to face them.

"What happened? Really?" He asked them.

"Dream…bad…blood…massacre…Don't know where…or _when_…but that pretty much sums it up." Damien said. Sirius just gave him a look. Bethanie spoke up.

"She wasn't making much sense…she said something about a baby and its mother and…93 people…really deep pools of blood…" Bethanie looked about really to puke again so Harry continued for her.

"…She said there were bodies everywhere in some big room, possibly a hotel somewhere, and there was a girl who walked in on the massacre and she ran from whatever did this…she didn't survive…she tried to fight them…" Harry bowed his head and Sirius nodded his.

"And that's where all the blood came from, right?"

"Yeah…" Damien and Harry said. Bethanie looked up.

"Sirius…it was horrible…How long has this been going on? How can anyone stand that…every time they go to sleep…?" All of a sudden Sirius turned around and punched the wall. They all stared wide eyed at him.

"Sirius…you just put a hole through our wall…" Harry said. Sirius just shrugged. "Umm…Sirius…Our _STONE _wall"

"It's my entire fault…"

"Well dad, you are the one who punched the wall…"

"Not that… well actually, yeah, that too, but everything else…how much would be different if I hadn't gone after Wormtail that day…Well Harry you wouldn't have had to live with the Dursley's and Damien…well you wouldn't have been raised as an arrogant prat…no offense…And well Beth , you would have actually known who your parents really were…and Alex…well she probably wouldn't have this fucking crap going on and she defiantly wouldn't have been driven crazy by that old coon…the twat…"

"Dad I don't blame you…ok…maybe I _did_ blame you for a _little_ while but I don't now…and I know for sure that Alex doesn't blame you!" Damien motioned to Bethanie and Harry. "And I can pretty much say that they aren't angry with you for anything either!" Both Harry and Bethanie nodded their heads in agreement.

"I guess you're right…"

"No…you still blame yourself! Just _STOP_ it! You have no reason _AT ALL_ to blame yourself _FOR ANYTHING_! You keep blaming yourself for things that **_AREN'T YOUR FAULT!"_** Damien was out of breath and staring intently at Sirius. He just stared back and there was silence. Bethanie broke it after a minute or two.

"Umm…Sirius…I think you broke your hand…" Sirius lifted his hand up and they all stared at the bloody black and blue mush that was now Sirius' fist.

"Umm…Beth…I think you're right…" Damien said.

"Brilliant observation from the bookworm! We must now all bow to her! Bow to the all mighty brain!" Harry and Damien mocked their bowing and Damien even went as far as to kiss her feet. Harry stood up and tickled her, Bethanie giggled and Sirius smiled lamely, but it was a smile none the less.

Then Alicia came down the stairs. They all stood to attention. Alicia kind of smirked at them and then she saw Sirius' hand.

"WHAT THE **_FUCK_** DID **_YOU_** DO!" Her eyeballs looked about ready to pop out of their sockets. Sirius recoiled in fear. She stared him down. The trio sort of sniggered at that.

"All the leaves are brown…And the sky is grey…I've been for a walk…On a winter's day…I'd be safe and warm…" They looked towards the stairs and saw that Alex was walking down.

"…If I was in L.A…California dreamin'…On such a winter's day…Stopped into a church…I passed along the way…Well, I got down on my knees…Got down on my knees…And I pretend to pray…I pretend to pray…"

She walked past the group still with a blank glazed look. As she passed Sirius she waved her hand slightly and his hand healed. "…You know the preacher likes the cold…Preacher likes the cold…He knows I'm gonna stay…Knows I'm gonna stay…California dreamin'…" They all just stared in her wake as she moved past them and up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"What just happened there?" They all just shrugged. Sirius was staring at his hand.

"Is there ever going to be a day when nothing strange happens?" Damien asked.

"Nope…wait a second; I thought she hated California…?" Bethanie said as she turned around and flopped onto the couch. Damien just nodded and flopped down next to her.

"She does…I think she actually told me a few weeks ago that it was on her list of top three worst places ever…"

"What were the other two?" Alicia asked.

"Well…umm…let's see it was California as a whole…some little town right outside Salem, Massachusetts, how ironic is that…and some other little town named Lydia or something like that…" Damien said.

"Weird choice of places…wonder why those are the top three?" Hermione said.

"Your guess is as good as anyone's here." Sirius said.

"Well any way's…anyone wondering what we're going to do for the rest of the morning…?" Harry said as he sat down on Bethanie's other side.

"KILLER BUNNIES!" They all turned around surprised to see Alex walking back down the stairs from her room carrying a blue box. She set the box down.

"It's a game…a card game…and it's fun…" They just all stared at her some more. "What! It's a muggle game…A quest for the Golden Carrot!" She smiled.

Everyone one sort of grimaced and sat down.

* * *

Well "Killer Bunnies" did turnout to be a pretty fun game once everyone understood it. They all made it even more fun because they were all very competitive. Anyways, they played for a couple of hours until about 6:30 (Which was when breakfast rolled around.)

They all went down in what they were wearing, which happened to be their pajamas.

They walked down to the Great Hall everyone laughing about the game when they walked in they noticed that everyone else currently in Hogwarts was also awake and at the table eating. Everyone at the table looked up at the group walking in the doorway. Severus fainted, Remus' mouth fell open (which still had half chewed food in it), Narcissa grabbed onto Remus, and Dumbledore paled dramatically.

The killer bunny group stopped mid-step as they noticed everyone staring at them…except Severus who was on the floor. That's when they noticed they still had blood all over them. Remus spoke up.

"…Umm…Sirius…guys…is there something you guys want to tell us…like what kind of freaky shit you've involved yourself in!" They stared at him.

"Alex had a nightmare…" Damien said. The killer bunnies all had blank stares plastered onto their faces.

"Oh…Ok."

So they scurgified themselves and went to eat (Alex ahead of them all).

* * *

"So…how did we end up here anyways?"

Damien and Bethanie had gone out to the lake to walk around a little after breakfast. Until now, they had been just walking in silence.

"Umm…good question…well since we're out here, by our lonesome, I had something I wanted to ask you…Alex told me and Harry that the ministry made you do something over the summer…I…well I…" She blushed and ducked her head. Damien kind of half-smirked.

"You just…wanted to know what I was doing…where they sent me…what they made me do…why…how I would agree…right?" She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah…I don't want to pry…"

"Yes you do." He smiled at her and she grinned back.

"Well yeah, ok I did but I just think that…well I don't want to be in the dark…I guess…"

"I don't want to go into detail…but I will tell you it wasn't pleasant. They sent me to try and find out were the Vampires colonies stand against Voldemort. I was sent in because they didn't want to send in one of there own because if they caught on then they wouldn't have as much against me…I had to do anything and everything to keep my cover…" Bethanie was wide-eyed.

"What did they make you do?"

"Well…let's just say not all of it was very moral…"

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it…I understand…"

"Well…it's just…I don't know…" Bethanie noticed his discomfort and tactfully changed the subject.

"Didn't Alex have to do some undercover stuff too?"

"Yeah they sent her to some place in Austria where they still have a wizarding royal family; she acted as some sort of prostitute for the Prince." He said thankful for the change in subject.

"Wait you mean…did she…did she have to you know…" Damien laughed.

"What…Fuck him…! No. He was like 300 pounds and she was more of a…umm…official escort I guess. She said he was always making advances on her and trying to get her into bed she said he even proposed to her…and she got a kick out of this…he gave her a tiara…actually now that I think about it, I think she was wearing it that day you met her in Dumbledore's office. Anyways, she had a full get up, everything I mean she had red hair (I'm not saying people with red hair are whores), she had the make up, she had the clothes, and she even had a different nationality, Russian I think." He smirked.

"Wait…What? Nationality?"

"Well, I think you've realized by now that Alex is like 10 times smarter then everyone here…combined…"

"Yeah…that was kind of obvious…I guess I have competition now…well I guess she's already blown me out of the water and school hasn't even started yet. She's already in her seventh year and she only started studying over the summer."

"Yeah she has an I.Q. of like 215 or something…" Bethanie's jaw dropped.

"**_REALLY!_**"

"Yeah, she doesn't really let it show half the time but she can even kick your ass when it comes to anything to do with knowledge…actually she could probably kick anyone's ass in just about anything…" Bethanie just stared.

"Umm…Beth you're attracting flies…"

"That is like over impossible! That is like…like…_wow_…I mean…**_Oh my god_**…" Damien smiled at her.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction when I gave her all my old textbooks to study." Bethanie looked kind of confused. "Well you see over the summer, one day I gave her the books around lunch time and _by dinner_ she already could do **_two_** different **_corporeal_** patronus's"

"Wow…she must be a really powerful witch."

"Yeah and then the next afternoon she had figured out her animagus form and could already transform partially. And that still isn't all of it. You saw her earlier when she healed my dads hand, its crazy, wandless magic even the smallest spell can drain even Dumbledore but that was a pretty complicated spell…it would have taken Pomfrey a day or two just to heal it and that's before she would get all protective and insist he should stay for another day…" Bethanie's jaw just dropped again.

This time Damien just smiled at her and touched her chin. He lightly closed her mouth with his hand. Then he moved in closer towards her. Just as their lips touched he backed off. Bethanie was wide-eyed.

They were silent for a minute and then Damien turned and started to walk off.

"Why did you stop?" Bethanie called after him in a somewhat hurt voice. He stopped but did not turn around.

"The heart has reasons that reason does not understand…" He glanced at her as she smiled and he walked the rest of the way up to the castle leaving her standing there next to lake.

* * *

Well little to Damien and Bethanie's knowledge, both Harry and Alex had seen this little exchange and they were now smiling wickedly at each other.

"He talked about her a lot over the summer you know…"

"Really?"

"Well yeah…but he talked about a lot of things…actually he just talked…well not much to anyone else besides me, Fred, and George…and well…he talked to Ginny a little bit."

Harry just raised his eyebrows.

"What are you guys doing here?" Damien had just walked through the door. Harry and Alex just looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh nothing to bother yourself with…" She just smirked at him.

"Well…what are we going to do the rest of the day?" Harry asked. Bethanie came in at that moment.

"Did I just hear someone ask what we are going to do for the rest of the day…?" Bethanie and Alex stood next to each other and smiled wickedly.

"Battle of the sexes!" They said in unison.

"……..?" Were Harry and Damien's responses. The girls grins grew wider.

"Everyone up for Halo?" Harry and Damien glanced at each other and then at Alex and Bethanie, then all four of them raced towards the game room at top speed.

Right as they had passed, the great halls door's opened and the adults walked out.

"Well I can tell we are going to have a new group of trouble makers this year…and you know…they take so much after their parents…" Dumbledore said to no one in particular. They all just sort of smirked at each other.

* * *

Well the day had flown by and the 'Battle of the Sexes' became very rambunctious and also popular. A few hours in the adults had stopped by and now even Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were in there taking bets on who would win each game. Sometime a little later the rest of the teachers at the school had arrived and were also there in the miniature tournament bleachers.

The teenagers had readjusted the game room so they now had four big screen TVs back to back and each team member was on a separate TV, girls on one side and boys on the other.

About half way through the fourth game, Alex had shouted that she had thrown a grenade and actually through a soda can over the TVs…it hit Harry in the head and Damien was laughing so hard that he got killed by Bethanie right after she threw her own soda can over and ended up hitting him in the face. So now ever since, they had also been throwing things at each other over the big screens.

"Well seeing as the girls have won the last 26, I am going to continue my 4 galleon bet on them." Madame Pomfrey said to Remus who was currently taking the bets and had originally started the pool.

"Yes Poppy…but if you would observe...the boys have just gained the ground." Dumbledore said to her.

"Albus, I have never been a military tactician, nor do I ever plan to be…so I will trust my intuition and bet on the girls!" She scoffed and Dumbledore laughed.

"Ah yes, I was only joking Poppy!" He said in a jolly tone. "But I do agree that the girls will win yet again and I will bet 5 galleons on them as well." He was still laughing as he handed Remus the money. Remus just shook his head in amusement as he marked down their bets.

"Anyone else! Ok then…Battle 145 is about to begin! COACHES OFF THE PLAYING FIELD!" Remus had shouted.

Sirius and Severus had become the coaches for the boys and Alicia and Narcissa had become the coaches for the girls.

The boys were more impulsive, reckless, rash, hasty, impetuous, and unorganized while the girls were strategic, calculated, tactical, and used team-work to systematically kill of the boys (Harry mostly because Bethanie didn't trust him much after the Rocket launcher incident at their tournament).

The boys had started off winning almost every round but the girls had soon learned their battle patterns and begun to take the lead and had been killing them since. Of course somewhere in the middle there had been in a standoff and one would win one game and the next game the other team would win, but that didn't last very long.

The 'coaches' had left the field and were now sitting in the makeshift bleachers with the rest of the professors.

"Ok you all know the rules and all bets are in so let us begin…Its round 145 out of 170 and the girls are winning 82 games to the boys' 63. Start!" Remus shouted and the game begun.

The game continued.

"Ok it's 85 to 84 Girls. If the Boys win this round we will go into sudden death but if the girls win then…well…the girls win…so on with it gamers." Remus said and the round started.

The round went pretty normal until Alex and Harry both had 23 kills…well Bethanie had 18 and Damien had a puny 5, but that doesn't matter because Harry and Alex are the main problem.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT HARRY!" Everyone flinched as Alex stood up and shouted at Harry.

"What did you do now Harry!" Bethanie shouted as she thought about the rocket launcher incident. Harry was cracking up and rolling on the floor.

"HE SNIPED ME!"

"You didn't! Did you?" Damien asked. Harry nodded and Damien burst out laughing.

"You are so going to regret that…little bastard…coward…" she whispered as she sat back down and grabbed her controller.

Well, the game continued and Harry hadn't managed to get any more kills but Damien and Bethanie had both caught up and they each had 22.

"They're going to beat us!" Bethanie whispered to Alex. Alex cracked an evil grin. The teachers all cowered.

"Wonder what she's going to do?" Sirius said.

"Guess we're about to find out…Look she just got that glint in her eyes." Snape said to them all.

There was a loud explosion in the game.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Harry and Damien shouted simultaneously. It was Alex's turn to bust out laughing. Bethanie just sat in disbelief at what she just saw Alex do.

"Well there is one thing I know for certain." Bethanie said.

"What's that?" Alex replied through her laughter.

"I sure as hell hope I never piss you off!" They both burst out laughing.

Both boys just stood on their side staring at the screen with their mouths hanging open.

"Who else is totally confused about what just happened?" Narcissa said. All of the teachers nodded in agreement. Remus jumped up.

"INSTANT REPLAY!

So up came the instant replay.

Alex's play happened so swift that no one had time to react, but it was so flawlessly ruthless.

You see what she did was she had gone into their base and up onto the second level. When they both made their way around there they happened to be together. Alex threw grenades right behind each of them and they had no choice but to go into the base. Neither of them saw that the grenades had actually come from above them so they assumed one of the girls had been behind them and they figured they could run into the base, have their shields regenerate and they could go after the grenade tosser, but what they hadn't counted on was that Alex had jumped down into the base and came up from behind them, shot and killed them both in one round with her shotgun.

The girls did a little victory dance and started shouting, "Girls are the winners! We won! Oh yeah! Take that! Girls are the bomb!"

Dumbledore stood up after Remus had finished the dealings of losers and winners.

"I believe we have a feast to attend in a couple of hours so I think it is time we all leave to get ready." He walked out and was followed be all of the teachers who had each congratulated the girls on their victory and proceeded to make a swift exit.

"That was one of the greatest things I think I've ever seen!" He said to them.

"Well that was all Alex…I sucked that round." Bethanie said.

"Oh actually it had nothing to do with me…" Everyone looked sort of confused. "It was all Harry!" She smiled as the boys came around the TV's to face the girls for the first time in hours.

Damien turned and punched Harry in the arm.

"How could you do that to us Harry!" Damien said in a mocked hurt voice. Both boys just grinned.

"Well Dumbledore is right; we have to get ready for the feast tonight so I'll see you all later."

"But Dad, we have two hours until we have to be there!" Damien said. "Even I only take and hour at most to get ready!"

"Well son, if you remember…I am a murderer! I have to dress to impress!" He smirked held on to his collar and stood up straight in a pose.

"I think you should stick with the Armani, it looked good on you." Alex said.

"Thanks!" Sirius said in excitement.

"Yeah I'm sure he's going to take that into consideration after trying on his 5,000 other designer outfits." Alicia said. Alex snorted.

"Some things never change…" Remus retorted. This made the rest of the group laugh; Sirius was oblivious to all this talk about him.

* * *

**Subliminal Message -READ THIS-**

**Ok I am going to explain the Draco/Damien and Hermione/Bethanie thing right now for all of you.**

**I put it here to make sure that you all read it because honestly I'm not sure any of you actually read my authors notes even though I usually put nice clues in there…**

**Well actually honestly I rarely read anybody else's A/N either because most of the time they are just _demanding_ that you review…If I want to review then I will review so leave me the fuck alone already…I probably wouldn't read my authors notes either I wasn't the one writing them…**

**Anyways…**

**Ok when ever we are at a point where either Draco or Hermione is pretending to be Draco or Hermione then I will say Draco or Hermione (ex: If they are in a room with a bunch of people who don't know they are either Damien or Bethanie then I will say Draco and Hermione are speaking) But other then that I will say Bethanie or Damien (ex: any other time).**

**So you are going to see more of Damien and Bethanie then you will of Draco and Hermione.**

**I think that clears things up a bit…If you have any questions or anything then just email me or leave a review and I will answer any question you have. It starts getting confusing right after this that's the other reason why I picked here to try and explain.**

**End Subliminal Message**

* * *

"Ok, I will go out first and circle around and lose myself in the crowd…" Damien said.

"…And we will go out after the rest of the students are inside." Harry said.

"Exactly…ok well I'll see you after. Happy feasting!" Damien walked out.

They had all put on their robes and had just gone over their plan for avoiding the rest of the school so that their secret about Damien being Damien could stay just that…a secret…

It had been decided earlier that Damien was to be Draco to everyone who didn't know him as Damien and it was the same with Bethanie, she was to be Hermione to others.

So they had all successfully diverted their way into the crowd with out being seen until…

"Oh my God! George! What are you doing here!" Alex screamed and ran up to him in the entrance hall. He picked her up in a sweeping hug and set her down again.

"Me and Fred are finishing our last year of Hogwarts." He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Fred too? Where is he?"

"Umm…no idea. He went off a few minutes before we got here. So did you get sorted yet or are you doing it now?"

"Now. Bumble bee decided it would be best."

"Let me guess…Damien is staying where he is too. And Harry and Hermione…"

"Bethanie…"

"Right Bethanie…Now, how have you been? Really…"

"Oh tired…there was one incident…this morning…just routine though, nothing big…" He eyed her skeptically. "What! I fell asleep in my study…I was _studying_…Other then that…everything's great." He just nodded and smirked at her. "Yep that's what's going on. Ok well I have to go now I'll see you later. Dumbledore is probably going to your guy's room in with us anyways and I'll see you later tonight so if I don't see you in there then I'll meet you out here to show you my room, ok?" Alex was exited.

"Yeah see you later…" They hugged again and set off in separate directions, George thought for a second. "Oi! Alex!" She turned back around to him "…and I don't believe your little story." She just smirked her knowing smirk at him and turned back towards the door that the first years come through from the lake.

George looked at her retreating back, he had of course noticed right away how pale and sickly she looked even though she was smiling brightly. She felt George looking at her so she turned and faced him; he nodded at her, turned, and made his way towards Gryffindor table.

Little did they both know, but this whole exchange was witnessed by several people, including but not limited to Damien, Bethanie, Ginny and Harry. Ginny and Damien knew what was going on of course but Bethanie and Harry were totally lost and confused. These four were all glancing at each other when Damien sitting at the Slytherin table, heard this must horrendous sound…

"Drakie-poo! Did you see that? Who is that new girl, she's too _old_ to be a first year." Draco cringed.

"I don't know Pansy…but you better get the fuck away from me and off my lap unless you want to wake up tomorrow…**_on fire_**." Draco said through his teeth. Pansy looked shocked and Blaise looked amused. Pansy was stalking off to the other end of the table when Blaise leaned over a little and whispered just loud enough for only Draco to hear.

"Lair…you know _exactly_ what's going on _Damien_…" Blaise grinned and Draco just glared at him. "Can I join your little club?"

"Club?" Draco gave him a confused expression but was almost positive that he knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah the one with you, your sister, the Potters and George Weasley and I assume Weaslette because you keep glancing at her too…" Blaise grinned wider and Draco was shocked.

"Am I that obvious or are you just being an ass?"

"Well the glancing at Potter and Ginny you can get away with because everybody probably thinks you're thinking of ways to kill potter and Ginny because she has gotten like way hotter and not to mention her like total fashion change, so you blend in with half the male population of Hogwarts…and I already knew about Alex and that little display in the hall…I just put some figures together, and don't give me that look because I can tell they aren't together…but you have a problem with your ex-Granger girl over there…"

"What do you mean?"

"You are looking at her differently then the rest of them…and I'll give you a hint, you aren't blending with other half of the male population her are staring at what they think is Granger…in other words you aren't looking at her with those eyes that say 'Wow-she's-going-to-make-a-great-quick-fuck-this-is-going-to-be-a-great-challenge-to-get-the-virgin-queen-into-my-bed'…and assuming by the glare I just got from you followed by the blush I assume that you two are a item?" Draco just stared blankly at him and then shrugged and smirked a little while hoping that no one heard a word of what they had said.

"Oh and by the way…Weasley is glaring at you with murderous intensions."

"Well that is nothing new. He nearly slashed me into the teeniest little pieces this summer."

"_Really_…I definitely need to get that story out of you in the near future."

"Yeah…Ok…hey it's starting…look here comes Snape."

"Why is Snape bringing the first years in?"

The doors opened and there leading the group of first years was Severus Snape. There were whispers throughout the hall.

"_Where's McGonagall?"_

"_Snape probably gave up on Defense Against the Dark Arts and decided to go for Transfiguration."_

"_Maybe she just retired?"_

"_Do you think he killed her?"_

"_He's probably going to go after Dumbledore's job next, you just watch…"_

With all the whispering about Snape nobody noticed that among all the four foot first years there was a nearly six foot tall girl with blue hair that was pulled into a spiky bun and had a few purple streaks in it. It only took a few moments for her to be noticed however. Then more whispers came.

"_Who the hell is that?"_

"_Why is her hair that color?"_

"_Do you think it's natural?"_

"_She can't be a first year…can she?"_

"_Why does she look so familiar?"_

"_Hey did anyone else see her in the Entrance Hall with George Weasley?"_

"_Why are the Weasley twins back again?"_

"_Wonder who she is?"_

As the group came to the front of the room Snape set up a three-legged stool. On top of that he set the Sorting Hat. The brim opened and one of the first years screamed. It started to sing. It sung about all the normal things, how he came to be, what's his purpose, the different houses, and house unity. As it sung however, Draco looked up and saw Alex sway in her spot. From the head table, all the teachers paying any attention saw this and also saw her eyes glaze over. Almost as soon as it started though it had stopped. She shook her head slightly and stood up straight waiting for her name.

"Adaran, Drew"

"…Hufflepuff!"

"Alexander, Jonathan"

"…Ravenclaw!"

"Arkenval, Sarah"

"…Slytherin!"

"Atha, Khulet"

"…Slytherin!"

"Black, Alexandra"

Every head in the room shot up as Alex walked to the stool. The whispers had started again. Everyone watched in a new found silence as Alex set the sorting hat on her head. They sat there like that for five minutes. She lifted the hat up a little to look around. Then set it back down. She shook her head. Then all of a sudden grabbed the hat and threw it. Right before it left her head it yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It landed at Snape's feet and she just stared at it in disbelief. Snape poked her with his wand and twirled her in the direction of the Gryffindor table. She walked over to George in a daze. She sat down between him and Harry. Once the sorting continued Harry turned to Alex.

"What happened?" Harry asked. She just shook her head and gave him a look that said 'later-but-not-any-time-soon'. She looked over at Damien. He gave her an odd look; she just shook her head slightly. Just then Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that the sorting is finished I have a few start of term notices, as you all have noticed…Professors McGonagall and Flitwick are both missing from the staff table." Dumbledore paused as murmurs started at his statements. He held up his hand.

"I am sincerely sorry…That seemed a poor choice of words." He smiled and continued. "Professors McGonagall and Flitwick have both decided to retire and have both hand chosen their replacements…So I introduce you to Professors Sirius and Alicia Black." The hall erupted in conversation as they stood up.

"_Is that **thee** Sirius Black!"_

"_Yeah…the ex-convict!"_

"_Oh no…he's probably going to try and kill us!"_

"_Wasn't he cleared of all charges?"_

"_Hey isn't she the Malfoy that got disowned? Lucius Malfoy's sister?"_

"_I thought she was pronounced dead the day after the Potter murders?"_

"_She was!"_

"_Hey people! Aren't they that new girl's **parent's**?"_

"_What is up with her?"_

"_Did you see that scene she made in the entrance hall earlier?"_

"…_With George Weasley? Yeah!"_

"_You think there's something going on with them?"_

"_Hey! I mentioned that earlier!"_

Dumbledore let the conversations go on for a little while longer and then he put his hand up again and the talking stopped. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he continued yet again.

"As you all have concluded yourselves already…These are our new arrival's parents. Ms. Black is joining the seventh year class."

There were a few more murmurs but they died away almost as soon as they started.

"We do have a few more introductions to make but first I would like you all to welcome back…Professor Lupin, who most of you remember from previous years…"

There was loud cheering as Remus stood up next to Alicia and Sirius. Alicia smirked and punched him and whispered something to him, he glared at her. Dumbledore had to let the cheering die down.

"…And those of you who were here remember Professor Lupin's…unusual absences…" Remus paled slightly. "…So instead of having Professor Snape filling in for him again, seeing as he has a fuller schedule this year…We have brought in another new teacher…Narcissa Malfoy…" There were more whispers which were even more intense then with Sirius.

"I am sure most all of you who are connected with the wizarding world and or read the Daily Profit or any other wizarding newspaper will know of the events over the summer involving Mrs. Malfoy and I must ask you not to push her about any of it or make unnecessary accusations towards her actions…" there was more whispering as Narcissa blushed in her position next to Remus. "So with all of that said…" He glanced over all the students and changed his speech. "…I must also point out that we have two special students who have returned this year…" Fred and George just stared at him as his eyes twinkled. He continued in amusement. "Most of you, second year and above remember their spectacular exit half way through last school year…and those of you who are new here will know them from their new establishment in Diagon Alley…They have agreed to come and finish their last year before continuing into the world…So now I hope you all will join me in welcoming back Mr.'s Fred and George Weasley!" There was a loud explosion in the Great hall. They stared for a second before Alex shoved George and he looked over at Fred who was sitting right across from him and they nodded, banged their hands on the table and stood up _on top_ of the table to greet their adoring fans. Filch grimaced and clutched onto Mrs. Norris.

"We would tell you all that you must shop at our…_New Establishment_, as our masterful headmaster put it…but as we have been informed, Mr. Filch has banned _ANY_ and _ALL_ of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products…and since we all follow the rules like our great prefect Ms. Hermione Granger…I say wait and use ALL your products on your family members because, don't worry it will still be just as funny!" There was a huge roar through the crowd as almost every single person in the Great hall cheered at Fred and George as they bowed and fell gracefully back into their seats. Dumbledore smiled.

"Now I believe we have a feast to begin!" Everyone cheered louder as mounds of food appeared on their plates. Alex cheered up instantly and everyone that knew her just smirked.

Everyone was talking a laughing so much through out the feast that no one noticed Alex and Damien shooting looks at each other.

"Hey…are you guy's psychics or something?" Blaise whispered. Damien turned to glare at him. "What!" Blaise exclaimed innocently.

"We aren't psychic…I was just trying to get her to tell me what the hell was up with the hat! Plus we're twins…it's a twin thing…if we were psychic then I would be able to read your mind and use it to blackmail you!" Damien hissed. Then they both grinned.

"Ok whatever you say Drake…so how was your summer after, you know…after what happened?" Blaise asked. Damien was pleased that he could trust Blaise. They had of course never really been very close but they had been friends, and now most of all Damien was glad. He was also glad how Blaise could be so subtle and yet get the point across, especially when you didn't want other people to know what you were talking about.

"Let's talk about it later…you can come to my common room…Kay?"

"Sure…then you can introduce me to everyone." He winked and Damien just shook his head in disbelief.

"DRAKIE-POO!"

"oh god…i think i'm going to cry…" Damien said in a small voice "she's going to _eat _me…" Blaise just laughed at him. Before Pansy got to them Draco sat up and put on his snooty face.

"What the hell do you want now Parkinson? I thought we've already went over this…my arson side can't be controlled when I see ugly, pug-faced, things with caked on makeup." Pretty much everyone in the hall was watching them. Dumbledore was looking up at the ceiling with great interest pretending like he didn't have a clue what was going on, while Alex, Bethanie, and Ginny were having trouble holding back their giggles.

"Why are you suddenly so mean to me? Why are you acting like such a PRICK!" Pansy shouted at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Pansy, you're a whore." She looked at him with wide staring eyes, he just continued on. "I've never liked you…ever…and when in all the time that I've ever been nice to you or have not showed my complete dislike of you by _being_ a prick!"

She just stared at him some more and then when she tried to say something she just stuttered over her words.

"Yeah there you go…now you better get the fuck out of my face before I do something drastic…like wipe off all you makeup…" Pansy looked about to cry, Draco just smirked at her, and next to him Blaise shuddered…along with half the population of Hogwarts.

"You're going to regret this Malfoy! I'll find the one thing that will hurt you the most and use it against you."

"Sure Pansy, whatever you say." She ran off crying out of the Great Hall. Everything was silent for a few moments and then practically the whole hall erupted in laughter, even most of the teachers.

The rest of the feast was pretty much uneventful until the last of deserts had cleared away and Dumbledore had stood up to say his speech. The hall went silent.

"Thank you. As you all already should know, since tomorrow is a Saturday and the following day a Sunday…the first day of term will not begin until Monday." The last of his sentence had been drowned out by the cheers of the older students. After they had died down, he continued.

"Also…As all returning students know, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason and I must ask you all not to wander in there for any reason as it will hold dire consequences…And next, I am jubilant to announce that this year we are going to try something different with the upperclassmen…meaning fifth year and above" The hall was dead quiet because everyone wanted to know what he was speaking of.

"This year upperclassmen are allowed to wear whatever muggle clothes they wish to wear…" the upperclassmen cheered right before Dumbledore added, "…within dress code…" Everyone stopped for a second but got over it. "Now, other then that I assume you all have filled bellies and are ready for bed. Prefects will you please escort the first years to their dormitories and…there is a group of people I want to see, and you know who you are…"

As everyone left the great hall, a group of people stayed. This group happened to consist of Bethanie, Harry, Alex, Ginny, Fred, George, Damien and Blaise. They all walked up to the head table as Dumbledore sat back down.

"So what's up Bumble Bee?" Alex said as she leaned against the table. Dumbledore just smiled at the nickname.

"Well I figured we should talk about your sleeping arrangements." Dumbledore said. "I assumed you would all rather stay together…" Bethanie interrupted him.

"But we only have four rooms! How are we all going to fit…never mind…wow do I feel stupid…Magic duh…" she hit herself in the head. Everyone was amused.

"Anyways…We will add another room for each of you but of course Ginny and Blaise you have the choice of staying in your dormitories if you wish."

"Are you kidding! Of course we'd rather have our own rooms! Well I know I would rather have my own room…" Ginny said then looked down at the ground with embarrassment when she realized that she had answered for Blaise.

"Well sir…what about the undercover thing…won't it look suspicious if I suddenly disappear from the Slytherin dormitories? But if not I would definitely rather have my own room." Blaise said.

"Ah, yes, about that…hmm?" Dumbledore scratched his chin. Then Alex brought something into consideration.

"Well isn't Damien supposed to look all bad boy too and like he's going to become a deatheater?" Dumbledore nodded. "Well won't that look suspicious too?"

"Yes I believe it would wouldn't it…Am I correct in assuming you have a solution?" He smiled at her as she nodded.

"Well we could just add an extra door in the Slytherin dorms that only Blaise and Damien can enter and have it lead to our common room. From what I heard most of the Slytherins will be suspicious but won't think twice about why two rich sons from prominent pureblood families have their own private rooms. Then they can give some story about why they have it and Sev could back them up. Simple." She said.

"I believe that would work." Snape said. "She is right that they won't think twice about it either."

"Very well then, I guess you are excused. We have some things to finish up." He said. The teenagers nodded and headed towards the exit. Harry turned back to the teachers as he realized something.

"Professor, who is the new head of Gryffindor?" Sirius smirked and Snape shook his head in disbelief.

"You're the head of house!" Bethanie shrieked. "That is just…just…SO COOL!"

Everyone else agreed and they walked out of Great hall then headed for their common room. They entered and out of nowhere she pulled out a white paper bag.

"Hello my American goodness!" She said as she pulled an In-n-Out burger and fries out of the bag. "I really do love all you Britt's but I can't deny myself my American customs." She smiled and took a big bite out of the huge burger.

"Alex…hate to break it to you but you **_are_** British." Damien said.

Only **_technically_**." She said with poise.

"You know what…" George said as he sat down on one of the couches, everyone looked at him. "I don't care where you are from as long as you get your **_Technically British_** ass over here and let me have a piece of that 4-by-4 before I go insane."

Alex laughed and picked up her bag then went over and sat next to him and handed him the burger so he could take a bite.

"_Now that's what a hamburgers all about!_" George sung. "Got anymore stashed around here?" Alex laughed some more and pulled another out of the bag. Bethanie, Ginny and Harry sat down on the couch opposite George and Alex.

"Ok…George…How the hell do you know the In-n-Out jingle? I thought they only had In-n-Out places along the west coast of the United States?" Bethanie said, he just grinned at her.

"Well you probably won't be so thrilled about this, but me and Fred have just established another Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Los Angeles and New York!" Bethanie just blinked at him and Georges smile widened.

"Hey speaking of Fred where is he? I could have sworn you two were born attached to each other?" Harry asked.

"Well as I just told you, we are the owners of a chain of joke shops and well since I have a few other duties here at school…" There was a glance shared between George and Alex but it was over before anyone else noticed. "…and of course he was more then happy to take the responsibility of skipping out on school and tending the joke shop, and of course he's also been sneaking off to hang out with Angelina if you catch my drift." George wiggled his eyebrows while Bethanie and Alex rolled their eyes.

"Anyways…So Alex tell us, what is your secret?" Ginny said with a smile and a little bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah, how did you get the burgers here from a restaurant over 6,000 miles away?" Blaise added.

"Well you see…" Alex started but was cut off by Damien.

"Oh no…We're in for it now! I've learned that whenever she starts with that line it means hours of intelligent, well thought out answers that could in reality be answered with a fairly simple response." He said as he flopped down in one of the chairs.

"**_Anyways_**…As you all know, I am a witch, and in being a witch I have magic running through my veins, which makes me a magic-doer, and in being a magic-doer, _I did magic_, and when I did this magic, I twisted the planes of reality and summoned myself a burger, some fries, and a shake from over 6,000 miles away…and since I am a magic-doer, I can do this whenever I want." Alex said intelligently…she ended this speech with a fry. Blaise just stared at her.

"Well then Ms. Magic-doer, want to summon the rest of us some of those magic burgers?" Bethanie asked.

"Oh yeah! I want one of those magic burgers oh-technically-British-one!"

"No problemo!"

She just pulled some more out of the bag and they all grabbed one and Blaise finally sat down. They were all sitting there eating their burgers, drinking their shakes, and laughing at random things when the adults came in , and by adults I mean Sirius, Remus, Alicia, Narcissa, Severus, and Dumbledore.

"Well I see you are all getting along nicely." Dumbledore said with that twinkly twinkle in his eyes.

"Ok…Did we miss something? I could have sworn we just came from a **_feast_**!" Sirius said.

"Yeah well…Ok, help me out guys cause I haven't got any good excuses for this one…" Damien said so Alex helped him out.

"Well…umm…time travel?"

"Good one…" Damien said with sarcasm.

"Well you couldn't do any better!" She hissed at him.

"Well with Alex's stomach and the smell of the food she picked out for herself…we all sort of caught onto her enormous eating abilities." George retorted.

"Nice save." Ginny whispered.

"You guys aren't in trouble." Remus said with amusement. "Are they?"

Alicia and Narcissa both laughed then sat down on either side of Alex and Narcissa.

"Hand us one of those, can't deny myself In-n-Out!" Alicia said. Alex handed her a burger too then handed one to Narcissa. Sirius just stared mouth hanging open as Alex tossed one to Remus and one to Snape. Dumbledore declined and Sirius was relieved until he stated that it was his addiction before he moved onto Lemon drops and he promptly wanted to stray away from the temptation as it caused his cholesterol to soar.

"But professor…they have remedies for cholesterol now…" Bethanie said. Dumbledore nodded.

"I guess you're right. I guess I could fit one in." Sirius's mouth dropped again.

"Aren't you going to join in?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah since when does the great Sirius Black deny food? And you all wonder where Alex gets it from?" Remus said. They all laughed at him.

"Fine. Go ahead…give me the devil food."

"Devil food!" Alex said in a mock hurt voice. She held the hamburger close to her heart and stroked it then started to whisper to it. "It's ok precious, he didn't mean it…yes he should be shunned…I understand…he needs to be destroyed…precious…"

Then Alex chucked a burger at him.

"Success!"

Everyone was cracking up, even Sirius who had stood back up and took a bite out of his burger and was nodding in approval.

"Well as much fun as this is, we need to get on with the real reason we all came here which is to complete your bedrooms. We need to add the doors and such." Dumbledore said as he stood up taking a final sip of his strawberry shake. "So are you all here?"

"Well…no…Fred isn't here because he went to check up on the shops." George said.

"Yes well you are here so that should do…" There came a voice from the portrait hole.

"Wait nope Fred-man is here!" Fred said as he appeared in the common room.

"Everything check out?" George asked him.

"Yep, and our stock in going way up! Students are all back in school so we're getting mail orders from all over the place, we are making hundreds off of owl post alone!" He said giving George a high five.

"Awesome!"

"Yep oh and I hold true to my word…five galleons…skiving snack boxes are still the top seller." Fred handed George the gold pieces and George pocketed them with a grin on his face. "So what are we up to? Wait a minute is that…" Alex cut him off when she handed him a burger, Fred just smirked.

"Now that we are all here we can personalize your rooms so that only a select few can enter…or in other words, the select few that are standing in this room right now. This is just so that we can keep our secrets under lock and key, we don't want the whole school knowing about your slayer powers or the fact that Severus, Damien, and Blaise are all on our side. So with that said let us begin."

Well the whole process of adding door and personalizing things didn't take all that long and it wasn't very painful but it was very colorful. After about 20 minutes it was done.

"Ok now that we have that finished we have to sever lose ends. Severus you walk with Damien and Blaise down to Slytherin common rooms and explain the appearance of the new door and Damien you and Blaise can just head through the door and come back up here and all will be done. Now I will head off, see you all tomorrow." Dumbledore said and with that he left. The trio nodded and headed off towards the Slytherin dormitories.

Snape led the way to the Slytherin common room and stopped right in front of the brick wall which was the secret passage into the Slytherins comfort zone.

"Ok you two let me do the talking and after you can head through to your rooms unless you would prefer to hang around in there. Damien and Blaise both shook their heads.

"Ok…Rasputin…" the boys gave Severus a look and he just shrugged his shoulders.

They entered the common room and everyone went silent as they all turned to see what Snape wanted.

"Most of you will have noticed the sudden appearance of an extra door at the end of the boys dormitory, this is the entrance to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zambini's personal rooms. If anyone is to try to enter they will experience the wrath of whatever hex's, curse's, or jinx's this two decide to put on the door…as they have been given permission to do so. Any questions? No? Very well, Good night." And with that he turned and walked back out of the common rooms leaving both Blaise and Damien looking very smug with smirks on their faces. The room was still and silent for a long while until Blaise finally moved.

"Well you heard the man so we have some 'special curses' to put on our door…Good night!" Blaise and Damien walked off through the boys dormitories with sadistic grins on their faces. They went through the door and realized they had come through into a small hallway and a few meters in front of them was another door, so they closed the door and head for the other. They went through it and noticed it had opened up back into the slayers common rooms. Everyone who had been there previously was still there except Dumbledore and Snape. They all looked up as the two boys entered.

"Well…How did it go?" Alicia said as a smile played on her lips. Both boys looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh you should have seen all their faces!" Blaise said difficultly in between laughs

"Sev scared the crap out of all of them!" Damien said just as difficultly.

"Oh my god! He was perfect!"

"He told them that we were given permission to use any kind of hex, curse, or jinx we wanted and that anyone who tried to enter would feel our wrath."

"And he said this all and a bit more in like 10 seconds and then he asked them if they had any questions and walked off not even giving anyone a chance to think of a question!" Blaise said about ready to collapse onto the floor he was laughing so hard.

"Yeah and then after about 2 minutes of silence Blaise broke it and scared the crap out them more! _'Well you heard the man so we have some 'special curses' to put on our door…Good night!_' Ha! It was great!" Damien said.

Everyone had a laugh and finally the adults stood up.

"Well we better get going time for bed." Alicia said. "I don't think I'm ready to be a teacher…I still haven't gotten use to the whole authority thing."

"You'll do great mum. All of you." Damien said making the laid back feel of the room seem to disappear and create a some what professional airiness.

"Thanks." She said as she hugged him. "If you all tell me stuff like that then you'll all get A's for the rest of your life."

"You mean you weren't going to already give them A's?" Sirius said in a state of fake shock. She smacked him in the arm.

"So Sirius…Are you giving us all A's then?" Harry asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"It depends…" Sirius said as his grin widened. "…On how well you can transfigure an ant into an iceberg!" He laughed his bark like laugh and the adults turned to leave.

"Oh!" Alex stood up. "We have to go back to the ministry tomorrow."

"Oh, right I forgot. When do we have to be there again?" Sirius asked.

" 9 a.m."

"Ok then I'll come and get you at 8 then we'll go."

"Ok I'll be up." And with that the adults left and left all the teenagers looking at Alex funny.

"Why do you need to go to the ministry?" Ginny asked. "What could they possibly want from you now!" she said in anger.

"Its not on their account, they didn't call me in, I am going in of my own accord."

"Why?"

"To get my house arrest boundaries extended to the rest of the grounds so I can do all the stuff a watcher needs to do. Its kind of hard to help patrol when you have to be inside your room by eleven o'clock."

"I thought it was ten?" Fred asked.

"It was earlier but a few days ago I mailed them and asked them to extend it."

"And they did it because you asked them too…?" Blaise said.

"…With the permission of Albus Dumbledore of course."

"Of course."

"Well, we should all head up to bed, its getting late and Alex needs to rest…" Damien said. "She has to go and talk with the stupid idiot we call minister tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and they headed up to their own room.

"Well, we aren't cramped in that tiny room in the burrow any more…and look we have our own dressers!" George said with very little enthusiasm as he took of his shirt. "But you know what? I had gotten use to it. This just seems weird."

"Yeah well we'll get use to this too because sleeping in the same bed with together was kind of weird at first too, but that became less awkward after a while."

"Yeah I guess…Whatever…Lets get some shut eye, you haven't slept in a few days and you look sick after earlier."

* * *

**A/N: HA HA HA! I Finally Got It Done! YES! **

**Does a victory dance**

**Ok I have to wait a couple of days more to actually post this but since you will be reading this in the future then you will wondering what the hell I am talking about but right now it is Sunday morning April 16, 2006 at 1 a.m. and I have to wait until probably Monday afternoon to post this so yeah.**

**Any ways, I hope you will be happy with the chappie, I made it really long but that was partially because I kept getting writers block on one part of the chapter and then I would write a different part of the chapter and I would have to connect the two parts and that would end up being pretty long but anyways…**

**I have NO IDEA when I will have the next chapter done. It's Spring Break for me right now and this is my last day…I have to go back tomorrow :( **

**cry**

**So then I have to go back to school and then I have State testing which is spread out over like 5 weeks…which sucks…and then it's just going to be laid back the rest of the year pretty much…except all that essay and tests and power points and homework and crap that I have to do……stupid school… **

**Well this is 23 pages long…before I double space it to put it online…**

**And after I double space…**

**39 pages… :o whoa…**

**eyes pop out of head**

**Well Good day to you all… **


	12. Secrets, Ministry Officials, Dallas, and

**Disclaimer: Do not own ANY of it…the Harry Potter bit of it…and a few other things…**

**AN: It took me a long time again….**

**I've gotten some more writers block but you might be happy to know that I am currently writing a sort of prologue to TWTS and its Alex's story before Voldemort! gasp **

**Yes…I do already know all those things that happen to her before she knows she's Alexandra! Just to be clear I know mostly all of the things that are going to happen throughout the story and into the sequel! oh gasp again I am giving away so much again! Well with the Prequel, I am not going to post it until after I am done with TSTW because a lot of things happen in it where you can't know what happens before hand. So yeah…Well on with it I guess… **

**Well…….Happy Reading!!**

**P.S. to Bombshell9: My favorite Killer Bunnies Weapon is the green gelatin with evil pineapple chunks! Does the Cyber bunny piss you off as much as it pisses everyone else off?**

**Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers**

**Chapter 11: Secrets, Ministry Officials, Dallas, and Reminiscing (Again)**

"It's 7:45! Don't you think Alex should be up by now?!" Bethanie yelled. Damien and Harry just rolled their eyes.

"She'll be fine…If she's not up by the time my dad gets here then…hey where are you going?!"

"I'm going to wake her up! Where do you think I'm going?!"

"Beth? I don't think you should do that…" Ginny said.

"Fred isn't up either, why don't you wake him up and I'll get Alex?" Damien said.

"What are you hiding from me?!"

"NOTHING!" Damien and Ginny yelled simultaneously. Bethanie glared at them and turned towards the staircase. She sprinted up it and Damien chased after her leaping over the couch and Blaise in the process.

"What the fuck?!" Blaise said. He wasn't quite awake yet.

"Oh no, this isn't going to be good…" Ginny said as she jumped up and chased after Damien. Blaise and Harry glanced at each other and sprinted after her.

Bethanie had made it to Alex's door rather quickly (slayer strength and all). She slammed open the door and for a second she was shocked, then Damien came out of no where and tackled her to the floor. Everything went black.

Ginny, Blaise, and Harry had seen Damien tackle Bethanie and the slowly made their way up to them.

"Oh! No, no, no, no…Damien…You _KILLED_ her!" Ginny hissed. "You didn't have to **_KILL_** her! It's not that big of a deal!"

Damien climbed off of Bethanie and picked her up.

"She still breathing…uhh…I think…"

"What the fuck is going on?!" Harry yelled.

"As amusing as this is I'd like to know the answer to that too." Said a voice from the bed.

Harry and Blaise turned towards the bed in disbelief. Their jaws dropped and their eyes nearly popped out.

"This is Alex's room, right?" Blaise said slowly.

"Yeah…" Harry answered in awe.

"Then why is he in here?" Blaise asked eyes still wide.

"Well there is a simple explanation…" Ginny and Damien said together.

"Is there? Because I am really confused as to why Alex is sleeping with a shirtless George Weasley, under her covers and oh, not to mention he looks very comfy next to her?!" Harry said.

"Yeah Damien, I thought you said they weren't together!" Blaise added.

"We aren't together." George stated as he jumped out of the bed in nothing but his boxers. This made Blaise and Harry's eyes pop even more, if that was even possible.

"They aren't together…" Ginny said.

"They aren't? Sure looks like it to me!" said a currently awake Bethanie.

"Well you see Alex has these nightmares…" Ginny said.

"…And George just seems to have the ability to stop them…" Damien said.

"But he has to be close to her to stop them." Finished a voice in the doorway. They all looked up and saw Sirius. "So…she still isn't awake?"

"No I was coming up here to get her up but I was tackled in the process!" Bethanie hissed at Damien. Damien just cowered behind Ginny.

"Oh no! You are the one who did it not me! I am not going to protect you from her!" She said.

"Yes! You are!" he hissed, and he held her there between him and Bethanie.

"So I'll wake her up then!" said George clapping his hands together. He strode around the bed and crouched real low so that you could barely see him behind the bed. Then he reached up…

"Hold on!" Damien yelled. George stopped while Damien ran over and grabbed the vase on the bed side table.

"Nice thinking." He said. "Wonder why this is the only way to wake her up…this is just so dangerous!" Damien, Ginny and Sirius all agreed.

So George reached up again from his crouched position and squeezed her ribs. The response from Alex was so fast that it was like watching lightning. With eyes glazed she reached for something on the table and when she found nothing she lunged at George and tackled him and strangling him in the process. Everyone ran towards them and Sirius and Damien went to pull her off George. She had him pinned with one hand around his throat and the other hand pushing his ribs down (restricting air flow more), and she was sitting on his chest with her knees keeping his arms down.

As Damien and Sirius were trying to pull her off with out getting clawed in the face, Alex realized what was going on and she went wide eyed.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry George!"

"Yep…no problem…yeah…that was new…we seriously need to get a stick that does the same thing…or we could always get one of the house elves to do it." George said as he was getting up but he didn't stay up very long because as soon as he finished his statement he was hit in the back of the head with a fairly large book. Everyone stared at Bethanie in shock.

"Ok well I need to get ready to kiss ass so can all you crazy people leave my room?" Alex said. Everyone just left without any objections, well everyone except George.

"So they know now…" George said.

"Yep…I feel no different either. What about you?"

"No different."

"So I'll go get changed now."

"You do that." George said as Alex grabbed the clothes that she had laid out on one of the chairs the night before and went into the bathroom. She came out only a few minutes later looking very conservative with simple knee high skirt and blouse and a pair of Mary Janes. Her hair was golden blonde and it fell into light ringlets.

"You look nice."

"Thanks hopefully it will impress them enough to listen to me." Alex said and as she said it, Sirius walked in.

"Are you ready?" Alex nodded. "George do you want to come along? Everyone else is coming so we can go to Diagon Alley afterward." Sirius asked.

"Nah. If I go I'll have to go by the joke shop and then I'll never be able to leave plus I'll probably end up socking Fudge in the face too."

"True, true…I don't know how I'm going to keep Alicia off him…Ok anyways…well have fun. And you might want to put some pants on too." George just grabbed a pair of pants and put them on double-time. Sirius nodded as Alex stood behind him with a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. George just rolled his eyes.

"Oh and by the way don't forget you owe me 20 galleons!"

Alex shouted up to George from the stairs as her and Sirius went down to where the rest of the teenagers were including Dumbledore and Alicia.

"So what's going on?" Blaise asked. "Why are we getting to go on this outing and why do you have to see Fudge?"

"I'm under house arrest and I need some extensions…simple as that." Alex said.

"Plus, I thought you guys might want to go to Diagon Alley one more time after being cooped up in this castle…I know I already do…" Sirius said. Remus walked into the common room followed by Narcissa.

"Hey! I'm going too!" Remus exclaimed. "You guys always leave me out of everything!"

"We do not Moony…I don't think we do anyways…"Sirius said as he tried to remember them ever leaving him out of anything.

"Ok…Whatever we just better get out of here." Alicia said.

"Yes I believe you all should. Now here Alex, this is my letter to Fudge. You just give this directly to him and with a bit of luck he will accept it, I'm not sure though since he is so enveloped in the fact that he's certain one and all adores him…but anyways…Shall we head up to my office so you can floo to the ministry?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yeah we better; it's almost 8:20." Narcissa said.

By the time they had gotten up to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore wished Alex good luck, they had all gotten through the floo, and were now checking in all their wands, it was already 8:45.

"You alright Harry?" Alicia asked him as they stood in the back of the group waiting to check their wands.

"Yeah, it's just that this place still looks pretty bad. And Sirius…I still get the chills being here."

"Yeah, I can't really imagine what that could have been like for you…but at least we have him back right?" She said and she smiled at him. Then she looked over towards Sirius and he was doing something involving a duck, a rice crispy treat, and a pair of swimming trunks. She frowned. "Well maybe it isn't that great…" They both laughed.

So by the time everyone got through the security checkpoint and they had gotten into one of the golden elevators it was 8:55.

"Cutting it a bit close don't you think?" Remus whispered and Alex smacked him lightly.

It felt like it took hours to get down to the third level where Fudge's office was. But they finally got there with a minute to spare. So Alex signed the little paper the secretary shoved at her and they went to sit down and wait. They got lucky because Fudge hadn't arrived yet. When he finally did arrive, they had been waiting for more or less 30 minutes.

"Ok let's get this over with." Fudge said as he walked through the corridor. Everyone gave him dirty looks as he walked past. "Just Alexandra and the parents."

"No shit." Damien whispered as Remus mouthed 'The Parents?'. Everyone else smothered their laughs at them both.

Alex, Sirius, and a fuming Alicia stood up and followed Fudge into his office.

"Shut the door." Fudge said as he hung up his coat and lime green bowler hat. The Black's each glanced at each other then at the already closed door. They shrugged and waited for Fudge to take his seat.

"So…Well are you going to sit down or are you going to just stand there looking dumb like a bunch of ogres?!" They all sat down.

"Ok, now, what are we here for…" He rifled through some papers. "Ah yes…You need to extend the time and border restrictions on your house arrest…_again_?"

"Yes sir. And Dumbledore wanted me to give you this to explain." Fudge took the envelope and opened it with a charm the skimmed through it. He set it down on the desk and looked back up then folded his hands.

"Well…I'm terribly sorry but it can't be done! These limitations were set for a reason! So if you'll leave my office now I would be very much obliged." The door swung open and slammed up against the wall leaving cracks (which shocked everyone in the hall except the secretary). Alicia, Sirius and Alex walked towards the door but then Alex turned back to face Fudge.

"Umm…Minister, please, if I may say a word?" Alex asked politely. Fudge looked angry.

"If you must…" He growled for now his door was open and now people could see and hear what he was saying.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken it was you who called me in to tell me I had Watcher duties and must fulfill those duties at Hogwarts, was it not?" Fudge said nothing.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory? Well, you told me that I must fulfill these duties at all costs! So I ask you now how the hell am I supposed to do this god dammed duty if I can't leave MY ROOM after 11 pm!" Fudge stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk.

"You should do something other then your so called 'patrols'. You don't have to leave your room!"

"Sir! It is a watchers duty to teach their slayer the ways of the demon! Sure I can teach them from a book in my room and teach them some fighting techniques but they cannot 'learn' from this! Book work only leads to death! If you teach someone completely out of a book they will gain no experience and they will ultimately end up sprawled out in the forest arranged in a pool of their own blood because they have been partially consumed by a vampire or their limbs have been torn off by some kind of hell dog! Now do you really want your 'boy who lived' to be in that condition? Because I'll tell you this, if you do not extend this to the outskirts of the school, Hogsmead and the forbidden forest until at least 1 am…that is surely what will happen!" Alex yelled at him as she stomped her foot and clenched her hands into fists until her knuckles were white. "So many other Slayers have died before now because they were not trained properly! I have personally seen this happen to Slayers before and I don't want to see it happen again!"

Fudge looked taken aback but still furious.

"Fine…" Fudge whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Ok! I will extend the bounds to what you suggested and your time to 1:30 AM. Now since I have been so considerate of your…condition…I say now that if you do not obey these boundaries set then the consequences will be much MUCH worse then what they were before. Let me see your wrist…" Alex walked back up to the desk and held out her wrist. Fudge took her arm and held out his wand and tapped the cube and the metal changed colors before finally settling back down to its original color.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"I changed her from a level 7 to a level 10 criminal."

"WHAT?!" Alicia yelled. All of the adults in the hall along with Draco and Blaise stared at Fudge and their mouths fell open (So did the secretaries).

"That has never been done before! The highest there has ever been was an eight!"

"Yes…Black you should know that very well shouldn't you!" Fudge said. "If I'm not mistaken before you, they had never passed six." Fudge grinned and Sirius scowled.

"I said the consequences would be much more severe and I wasn't joking."

"Whatever. I don't care lets just get out of here. I'm getting pretty hungry; I haven't had a chance to eat yet today." She turned and pushed her parents out of the room.

Everyone in the hall stood up and were getting ready to leave when Fudge yelled back at them.

"Oh and Alexandra! We have found the thing you were inquiring about! It's down on level 6. Please take it away from here…it's creating a disturbance…" And with that his door shut with a bang. Everyone jumped slightly except the secretary and Alex.

"What did they find Alex?" Damien asked her but it proved to be useless because she was already running for the elevators.

"Do any of you know what it is?" Sirius asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and shock their heads. Then they jogged after Alex so she wouldn't leave them on this floor.

They all got into the elevator and Alex was pressing the number six over and over again. Everyone could see how her face had lit up when she heard what Fudge had said and now she looked even more excited. In fact she looked more excited then anyone had ever seen her…including how excited she looked when it was mealtime times ten.

As soon as they made it to the sixth floor Alex stopped pressing the button and before the doors were even a quarter of the way open she was sprinting down the hall. Everyone was too busy trying to catch up with Alex that none of them had realized what department they were in.

Alex ran through the halls and it looked to them that she knew exactly where she was going too. So when she slammed open one of the office doors none of them were surprised. Well, none of them were but the men and women in the office surely were. Only for a moment though because it only took them a moment to realize who it was. A man with brown hair came up to Alex and shook her hand.

"Ah, Alex hold on a moment and I'll bring him out for you."

"Thanks Josh." So this new guy named Josh went into another room and they all waited for a few minutes for him to return. Alex was standing facing the door and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Everyone else was watching the door too, because they all wanted to know what had Alex so excited. And sooner or later after wait seemed like hours the door started to open. It swung open and Alex screamed with happiness.

"DALLAS!!" Everyone jaws dropped as a giant tiger ran out of the door and tackled Alex. Josh came out of the room looking exhausted but he smiled when he saw Alex with the tiger that was now actually licking her. Alex was giggling like a 4 year old and everyone still had their jaws dropped. Finally Alex got up and ran over and hugged Josh. Josh looked like he couldn't breathe very well.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY FOUND HIM!" She yelled in excitement.

"Well that's my job isn't it? Find creatures. Dallas is a creature and I found him. Simple as that." Josh straightened himself out.

"One question, _HOW_?"

"Well as soon as we got the OK from the Aurors we headed over to Riddle Manor and started from the dungeons and worked our way up and out. We finally found him out about 5 miles west in the forest."

"Wow. He got out there…"

"Yeah we almost lost hope in finding him. But we just kept on keeping on and we got lucky."

"How did you get lucky?" Alex asked in a skeptical tone as she petted the tiger with one hand.

"Well…he had gotten so hungry that when one of my men stopped to take a little nap, Dallas here tried to eat him." Alex started laughing hysterically.

"Dallas! Eat someone! Oh that's funny!" No one else seemed to think it was that implausible.

"Yeah well that was the interpretation of my man…he isn't very reliable…"

Alex turned around to everyone whose jaws were still dropped.

"So everyone this is Dallas, my tiger, and Dallas this is everyone." The tiger went over to the group and roared at Remus and Sirius. Remus jumped into Alicia's arms while Sirius jumped into Bethanie's.

"Ahh! Big cat doesn't go well with big dog!" Remus whimpered.

"Dallas…" Alex said in her authoritive voice. "Play nice, they're trustworthy…Now put your centuries old feud aside and let them be."

The 'Giant cat' backed off and Alicia set Remus down, Bethanie just let go of Sirius.

"Oww…"

"Next time I'm letting it eat you." Bethanie said. Everyone laughed except Sirius.

"So are we heading for Diagon Alley now?" Blaise asked.

"We'd better be. I think I've had enough of the ministry for one day." Ginny said.

"I'll send Dallas off to Hogwarts for you, I've already contacted Dumbledore and he is expecting Dallas. So he'll be there when you get back." Josh told Alex. Alex just grinned.

* * *

So they had made it to Diagon Alley finally…

After spending most of the day shopping (The girls in various book stores and clothing shops and the boys in Quality Quidditch Supplies and in the case of Sirius and Draco, various clothing stores…), the group had finally met up at The Leaky Cauldron.

"So how was your girls' day of shopping?" Sirius asked trying to divert their attention away from all his bags.

"Well Sirius darling, that depends..."

"On what?"

"Well…" Alicia started slowly. Sirius gave her a look of annoyance. "…that depends on whether or not you thought I wouldn't notice that we are going to have to extend our closet to fit all your clothes…_again_…" Sirius looked put out.

"You're no fun…I can't get anything past you." Sirius grinned.

"Eww…please don't make with the smoochies in front of us…" Alex said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You're just lucky that you didn't have to go to school with them…" Remus said and then made a face of disgust at the horrible memory. Damien laughed at him.

"Anyways…Since we're all just sitting here and you guys know all about this morning…" Bethanie started but Harry cut her off.

"Yeah do you want to explain what the hell happened?!"

"It isn't that big of a deal…"

"Isn't that big of a deal…it looked like a big deal from my point of view…"

"What point of view? You were knocked out!" Damien yelled but when Bethanie gave him a dirty look he cowered.

"All I'm saying is that this makes me feel like I'm out of the loop and can't be trusted with information."

"Well I guess we will just start from when you broke me out of Azkaban then…"

flashback

"Fudge you twat!" Alicia screamed. Fudge stood up from his chair in anger as Alicia, Remus, Damien, and Mr. Weasley burst into his office.

"How dare you barge in here! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Minister, sir, we have found out that Alexandra is currently being held in Azkaban, and has been in there for quite awhile now…which is why she wasn't at Riddle Manor." Remus said.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Alicia went to answer but Damien cut her off.

"No sir we are just trying to find my sister."

"Since you say she is in Azkaban then there isn't really anything that I can do…" Remus waited for him to continue but when Fudge didn't say anything Remus said something.

"She was put there on the assumption that she was working for Voldemort…" Fudge flinched. "…But we now know that she was in fact being held against her will."

"You have a point, but we will have to take this up with the courts…" Alicia was reddening. Fudge took his time taking some forms out of his desk. He was starting to sign papers while he continued to talk. "…I have here some release forms for you to go and get her and diminish any punishments that might have been set…I will make the court date for two days from now at noon. This is her only chance for if she is not there _on time _then we will put her right back into Azkaban without trial. Have a good day…now if you would please leave my office, I have a lot of work to do and…"

They had already left his office.

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps…" Alicia said as they got off the boat and looked up at the huge island fortress.

"To think that dad was in here for 12 years…"

"…And now Alex…Your family members are just rocking! I mean Lucius is in here now too and Bellatrix, and countless other Black's and Malfoy's have made their way through here…ha ha…"

"Shut up Remus…None of us like any of our relatives anyways…and if you remember both Sirius and Alex are innocent!"

"It's still funny!" Remus said with a pout.

"Hey guy's isn't Bellatrix out though? I thought she got away that night at the Department of Mysteries?" Damien asked.

"Oh she did but they caught her not long after that." Remus said.

"Department of Mysteries?" Alicia asked looking confused.

"They didn't tell you?" Remus said surprised. Alicia shook her head.

"Tell me what? All I was told was that Sirius was in the ministry and he fell through the veil…"

"That is where Bellatrix killed Sirius…A whole bunch of other stuff happened that night too…It was the day everyone found out that Voldemort was back…"

"…and the day Ginny kicked my ass with her bat bogey…" Alicia started laughing. Remus stopped walking and turned to him smiling.

"I didn't here about that!"

"I was part of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad and she caught Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville in her room trying to use the fire to see if dad was at home because of the trick vision Voldemort used and we were all holding them back and when Hermione tricked Umbridge into the forest, Umbridge took Harry and Hermione with them and left us to watch the rest of them…"

"_WELL?!_" They both asked with exasperation.

"Well…they attacked us and Ginny did a good number on me and i'll tell you one thing…I will never piss her off again." Remus and Alicia burst out into hysterics.

"It isn't that funny…" He sulked all the way to the gate. Alicia and Remus continued to chuckle.

"Stop right where you are!" They stopped and Damien put his hands up.

"Guilty conscience eh Damien?" Alicia whispered. Remus snorted.

"Sir, we have a release form here, signed by the Minister, Can you let us in." Remus asked after composing himself.

"Let me see the papers and we'll go from there." Remus took the papers out of the hidden pocket in his jacket and handed them to the guard. The guard nodded and pulled out a wizard version of a walkie talkie.

"Hey Mack, I need you to open the gates, we have three people coming in for a release."

"_Roger that…opening gates up…now!"_ The gates opened and the guard handed them back the papers. He tipped his hat and continued his patrol of the grounds. The trio moved slowly through the gate and as soon as they were through the gate snapped shut again.

"So…this place is kind of…" Remus started.

"I already said creepy!" Alicia interrupted.

"I was going to say cold!"

"It's all in your head…It's the dementors remember?" Damien said pointing at the hundreds of dementors surrounding the prison.

"Eww…" Alicia said.

"Let's just get in and get out as quickly as possible ok?" Remus said. Damien and Alicia nodded their heads.

"I thought there were a lot more dementors here…" Alicia said as they headed towards the main door to the prison.

"There were a lot more, but quite a few of them joined Voldemort's ranks." Remus stated.

"Oh…" The big metal doors opened as they made their way up the stairs. A fairly large man, 6'7, 270 lbs. came out with his hands on his hips was standing there as the doors opened.

"Ok…Who's lucky day is it?" The man said.

"My daughter's…" Alicia said. The guard raised his eyebrow but said nothing. Remus handed him the papers. He scanned the pages real fast and his eyes went wide.

"_She's_ your daughter?! Well this sure explains a lot!" The trio looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Well, we were all told she was imprisoned here because she was a follower of He-Who-Must-not-be-Named, but not to long ago a bunch of his other deatheaters attacked her and no one could figure out why they were attack a fellow follower, but now we know its because she isn't one of them. That's so horrible…a lot of the guards in there were really hard on her too." Alicia gave him a look of utter hatred and fortunately for the guard, he knew why.

"I don't work inside the prison…I only tend the gates…I'm the sign in/sign out guy."

Alicia's anger diminished slightly, but only towards him.

"So…can we go in now?!" Damien asked impatiently. The guard looked at him.

"Who are you?" He asked politely.

"He's my son…Damien…" Alicia said quickly.

"Oh…You remind me of someone…you might know him…tall, pale, platinum blonde hair…name's Draco Malfoy...?" Damien looked confused for a moment.

"Actually, I think we're related in some odd way?" Damien said.

"I believe you are right…it's like my brother's, uncles, mothers, daughters, sons, son…" she said real fast then added, "…or something like that…"

"Ok well…my mistake…Shall we get you signed in now…?" He turned and walked in beckoning them to follow. Damien followed him while counting on his fingers trying to figure out what his mother said. Remus watched Damien.

"What if he figured it out?"

"Damien?"

"No…the guard!" Remus said.

"What about it…if he figured it out obviously he's keeping to himself."

"I hope you're right…you maybe intelligent enough to come up with a lie that isn't a lie in 5 seconds flat, but with something's you are just a true blonde…" Remus started into the prison.

"Well…well…Shut up…Blondie!" Remus just shook his head.

pause in flashback

"Stop! Stop! Stop! How come the guard didn't recognize you?" Blaise yelled.

"Oh! Totally forgot to mention, they put me under a glamour spell, I had brown hair and green eyes and a bit of a tan like moms."

"That's just a weird mental image…" Bethanie said scrunching up her face.

"Hey!" Damien took offense but everyone else just laughed and agreed with Bethanie.

restart flashback

"So if you'll just come through here…now Mrs. Black could you sign this…and initial here…name here…date here…signature here…and there…and there…initial here…and here…and here…and there…date here again…now your daughters name here…sign this…initial that…now here…ok…here are your visitor passes and…"

"_LET ME GO!!! AHHHHHH!!!_" They all turned towards a big steel door that led to the prison.

"What's going on in there?!" Remus asked urgently. The guard shook his head and pulled out the walkie-talkie thing.

"I don't know…Hey John…What's goin' on in there?"

"_Black…she's 'bout ta get what's been comin' to 'er for a long time now…"_ The guard went wide eyed.

"Johnny! You've gotta stop it! She's just been cleared! Her family is here to pick her up!" He screamed into the walkie.

"_Well…ya better tell'm I'm sorry 'bout 'er loss…cause it's already star'ed"_ Alicia had fire in her eyes.

"Let me in! Now!" The guard opened the door and led her inside. "Where are they going to take her?!"

"Probably to the antechamber at the end of the prison…"

"What are they going to do with her there?!" Damien yelled.

"I honestly don't know…"

"I DO!" said a voice. The voice laughed an evil…insane…laugh. Alicia stopped running and looked into one of the cells.

"Oh dearest sister…you give up your children and look what happens to them…both tortured and now ones dead! She is getting the Dementor's Kiss and you know it! There is no way to stop it!" He laughed again but this time it was stopped abruptly due to Alicia's grip on Lucius' neck.

"That's my sister…always reverting to brute force…you never could control your anger."

"Shut up _Lucius_!" Alicia hissed.

"Mum! We have to get Alex!"

"Go! I have a little business to discuss with my **_dearest_** brother…" He didn't need to be told twice. Remus looked back just in time to see Alicia's fist collide with Lucius' face sending blood in every direction. He looked away and followed the guard.

They came up to a staircase and the guard stopped.

"I can't go any further…I could loose my job…it maybe a sucky job sometimes but it pays the bills…you understand, right?" They both nodded. "Thanks…now just go down the stairs and there will be a doorway straight down the hall from you, go through it and you'll be there…I'll see you when you're signing out…good luck…"

They nodded in his direction and made their way down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Ok…ok…**

**It is kind of short and it ended in a really bad place but I was just rereading my reviews and I realized that you all have been waiting a really long time for me to update so I decided to update what I have. **

**  
I have been writing chapters that are going to come way later in the story though so those will be up faster.  
I am sorry for my MAJOR writers block but I can't help it. **

**I swear to you that there is no way in hell that I will give up on this story though!**

**  
It's my senior year and there are a lot of things on my plate right now but I am going to try really hard to get to those other chapters that I have already written as fast as I can.  
PLEASE, please, don't give up on me, or Alex, or Harry, Damien, Bethanie, and all those other guys…**

**Love ya.**


	13. REMEMBERING! and crazy Mary

**Disclaimer: Do not own ANY of it…the Harry Potter bit of it…and a few other things…by the way I have a little reference to The CW's show _Supernatural_…I don't own that either…but it's a good show and everyone should watch it!**

**A/N: Ok…I just want to say that a lot of (odd) things are going to be revealed within the next couple of chapters so keep reading. **

**Also for those of you who are reading and saying 'OMG…poor Alex…', I just thought I would give you a heads up and say that…A lot of Shit happens to Alex…actually a lot of shit happens to all of them, but a lot of it is directed at her. (I am sad about that and it makes me cry…but lets just say it was like what J.K said after she killed off Sirius…she was sad about it, but it had to happen…**

**Oh by the way…I give a lot of clues to what is going to happen in the future so…on with the foreshadowing!**

**Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers**

**Chapter 12: Do we really have to keep…REMEMBERING!...and what is up with Mary?**

Damien and Remus burst through the heavy metal doors into the amphitheater. Everyone turned to look except the Dementors surrounding the stage in the middle of the room. Damien and Remus looked up at the stage, and what they saw was a blonde petite looking girl with a dirty body and clothes sitting up against a stake. She had cuts all over her body and her prison uniform was ripped in multiple places. She looked up to see what had startled the guards.

She shook the hair out of her face and they saw the bruises that covered her once beautiful face. Her eyes were dull and tired but when her eyes moved over Remus and Damien, they lit up for a second and she smiled. But this caused the dementor standing next to her, to react. It glided over to her and leaned down, the dementor's rattling breath filled the room as it sucked her soul from her body.

Damien was the first to recover, and he raced towards the stage at full speed. Alicia came in right after he took off. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

In this fairly large room there was a stage at the center of it with a blonde girl sitting at the center. The girl's face was being held by a dementor, and the girl's soul was slowly making its way towards the creature. Surrounding the girl and the dementor were over 20 other dementors who were all watching. At the edges of the room, were about 10 guards who were watching all this go down.

Now after all this she saw her son racing towards the large mob, at full speed.

Damien ran towards the dementors, mind blank. They turned to face him, but the only one he saw was the one that had a hold on his sister's face. Time felt like it was going in slow motion. To Damien, it felt like it had taken hours for him to leap onto the stage.

Alex's face was blank. Damien came up and body slammed the Dementor. It hit the floor and disappeared.

"YOU CAN KNOCK DOWN A DEMENTOR LIKE THAT! HOW COME NO ONE INFORMED **_ME_** OF THIS?!" Alicia screamed. Remus stared, jaw dropped. Alex jerked back to life and Damien bent down to check on her. She just grinned at him then punched him lightly.

"What took you so long?" She coughed. He helped her to her feet. Alicia and Remus both sighed in relief. But then the remaining dementors flew at Damien and Alex.  
Alicia screamed when she could no longer see her children. Both her and Remus started towards them but were stopped when a bright light filled the room. A light which nearly blinded everyone who didn't shield their eye's in time. After a few seconds the light started to die down and first they saw the dementor's cloaks lying on the ground and then they saw Damien holding Alex, wand nowhere to be seen, and then they saw Alex with her left hand outstretched as she chanted a few latin phrases. The light totally disappeared and everyone stared at her mouths totally open to any stray fly wanting to make a home.

"What?" she asked in a raspy voice as she shrugged her shoulders…

* * *

"You can tackle dementors?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Hey it shocked me as much as any of you…I thought about it after, and I thought I would have just gone straight through it." Damien said.

"Does that mean you can bash a dementor in the face?" Sirius asked innocently.

"I guess…" Remus said suspiciously. Sirius grinned.

"As great and dandy as that knowledge is…shouldn't we be getting back to your story?" Bethanie asked in annoyance.

Alex sighed then nodded.

"So…"

* * *

They had arrived at the Burrow a little past noon. Alicia ran ahead of Remus who was carrying Alex because she had passed out right after they had gotten on the boat away from the prison.

"MOLLY!!" Alicia slammed open the kitchen door. "MOLLY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Right here! I am **_RIGHT HERE_**!" Alicia spun around to face her. "What's going on?"

"We got her…" At this moment most of the Weasley clan flooded into the kitchen.

"You got her? Really?" Ginny asked.

"Where is she?" Arthur asked.

"Remus and Damien were not far behind me…I came ahead to make preparations…Oh Molly…she's in such bad shape…we got there and she was milliseconds away from the dementors kiss…"

"WHAT?!" Half the room yelled.

"We got there and we were signing the release forms when we heard her scream…they were taking her to get executed…we got there and they were already taking her soul…then Damien tackled a dementor…which was actually one of the oddest things I think I have ever seen…" Alicia stared at the ceiling for a moment. Then Remus's form came through the doorway carrying a large bundle which was in fact a girl.

"Oh Remus…come…we'll take her up to Ginny's room…"

They laid her battered body onto the bed.

"Now back off…all of you!" Molly ordered. She did a few minor healing spells to diminish the pain and heal some of the wounds. "Poor girl…she has such a charming face…just the way I remembered her…"

"Now come on Molly…don't start crying now…" Alicia said. "If you start crying, then I'll start crying…and then…oh! It will just be a disaster!"

"You're right! Ok…we'll all take turns watching her like we did when Damien was hurt."

"You guys watched me sleep?" Damien asked somewhat appalled.

"Yes…to make sure you didn't choke on your own tongue…" George said.

"You should be grateful…we suggested cutting it out for you, but mum didn't like the idea…" Fred added.

"Oh…Stop it you two!" Mrs.Weasley yelled. "Out!"

She slammed the door in all of their faces.

* * *

Alex had slept through most of the day and into the night, and as Mrs.Weasley said, they had each taken turns watching her. It was currently Damien's turn to watch her. He was sitting there doing his charms homework in the moonlight coming from the window and glancing at his sister out of the corner of his eye. At 4 minutes past midnight, she started to toss. He stood up and set his book on the nightstand. He moved towards her bed and reached out towards her. Her face was in an expression of pure fright. Then, before Damien could rouse her, she let out a blood curtailing scream that woke the whole household.

She jumped up in the bed, standing on her feet. She lost her balance and fell hitting her head on the nightstand opposite Damien.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!" Remus yelled, as he was the first to get there. Everyone else followed him in and he flipped on the lights with a flick of his wand.

Damien was standing there in shock on the side of the bed closest to the door, but Alex was nowhere to be seen.

"She just freaked out!" He finally said. They moved around the bed to the side Alex disappeared behind. She was there, sitting in the corner. She had tears of blood flowing down her cheeks and she was breathing heavily. They also saw that her knuckles were raw and bleeding also.

Alicia moved up to her daughter and kneeled down to her height. Alicia lightly took Alex's hands in her own and looked curiously at her daughter.

"What happened to you?" Alicia asked lightly. Alex shook her head.

"It's why I couldn't go to sleep…"

"What is?"

"….."

"Alex…?"

"…I get these visions…visions of death and pain and suffering…"

There was complete silence in the room.

"Why?" Alicia finally asked.

"I don't know…"

"Do you know how?"

"The Powers that Be…"

Alicia groaned.

"I hate those guys…"

"Alex…Why is it only when you sleep?" Remus asked.

"Because I can't control my conscience when I am asleep…My subconscious isn't as powerful as my conscience. Sometimes though even if I am awake I will get a really powerful vision that can break through my conscience mind…but that is rare…"

"…And so is this why you refused to go to sleep in Azkaban?"

Alex nodded.

"When did this start happening?"

"About 2, 3 years ago…"

"What brought it on?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Umm…well I was in a coma…and then a few nights after I woke up I started having them…they started off small, only a few here and there, and then they slowly worked themselves up to every night…"

"…And the blood?" Alicia asked her.

"…is connected with what I see…that just started happening not to long ago…"

"So what cause that?" Remus motioned at her eyes. She wiped off the blood with the back of her hand but winced because of the cuts on her knuckles. She chuckled.

"You probably won't believe me…"

"Try us."

"…." She just stared at them for a minute.

"Alex?"

"Bloody Mary…" She giggled at the shocked faces around the room.

"She's a real person?!"

"Was…she's dead now…Ahh…" The marks faded and the blood disappeared. "Double-dead now…" Jaws dropped around the room.

"What the hell?" Fred and George said simultaneously. Molly smacked them both upside the head and Alex laughed.

"There were these two guys…brothers…they hunt demons and they were hunting her because she was killing people that had secrets that involved the death of someone…what she does is as she looks at you through the mirror she causes your eyes pretty much spontaneously combust…and well…she kills you…"

"But why?" Damien asks.

"Well…" Alex rubs her head. "…In Fort Wayne, Indiana, there was an unsolved murder involving a Mary Worthington…" She rubbed her head again, straining to remember.

"It's ok…take your time…" Remus told her.

"Umm… her killer had cut out her eyes and murdered her in front of a mirror…it trapped her soul…she had tried to write the name of her assassin on the mirror, but she died before she could fully spell it out…The detectives thought it was the doctor in town…the local _surgeon_…umm…he and Mary were having an affair…and Mary was going to tell his wife…" She stopped.

"Why did everything disappear like that?" Alicia asked. Alex looked down at her hands.

"Well…lately it means that it happened…they killed her…"

"Who? The brothers?" She nodded. "How?"

"Well the younger brother had a secret that involved the death of his girlfriend and then his wife…two different people at two different times…and well he called her from the mirror that she was killed in front of and when she showed up, he started smashing everything she showed up in…and uhh…they were in an antique mirror store…so…"

"…there was a lot to smash…" Ginny said.

"Yeah…ummm…" She massaged her head again trying to remember the vision. "She got a hold of him before he could smash her mirror and she started accusing him of things…then the older brother came in and smashed her mirror with his fist…but it wasn't enough because she came out of the frame…_corporeal_…then she attacked them both…they fell down to the ground…eyes bleeding and…**_ahhh_**!" She screamed and clutched her head. Alicia reached out to her. "It's nothing…aftershock…just getting the aftermath of the vision…uhhh…the older brother picked up one of the mirrors beside him and held it up to her. Her reflection accused her of all the murders she had committed and she exploded. Then they smashed the mirror."

"……"

"That sucks…"

"Yeah I'm guessing the store owner is going to have some fun with the insurance guys tomorrow…" Alex said with a smile. They just stared at her. "Have you got anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"Enter Molly." Remus said sarcastically.

"Move out of the way Remus…Come on dear…I'll get some decent food in your system…no more prison food for you!"

"There was food in prison?" Alex said in confusion. Everyone stared at her.

Molly just helped her up and they made their way down to the kitchen.

* * *

"So…Molly sure got a surprise when she ran out of food before Alex was full..." Alicia said.

"She marked it down at first as the lack of food in Azkaban…" Ginny added.

"Then she found out I just like to eat!" Alex said blissfully.

"They get along well together…" Damien said. "Alex likes to eat and Molly likes to feed people an extensive amount of food at every sitting."

"The rest of us were happy too, because Molly was to busy with Alex so she forgot that the rest of us had only had a meal fit for _one _person…" Remus said. They all laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it is so short, I just want to get as many chapters down as possible. I'm doing pretty good…for now at least…maybe my writers block is diminishing slightly…**

**This is good…very good…**

**I will get going on the next chapter then. I'm sick right now so I have just been sitting here on my computer all day…might as well do something productive…right? **


	14. Hey guys

**Big Fat Authors note!**

**Ok guys...don't try and kill me just yet...**

**I know I'm "Not allowed to post a authors note by itself" but this is for a good reason...**

**I am SOOOO stuck! I have been trying to write chapter 13 for what seems like months now and I am stuck on the stupid court scene!**

**Some freakin future lawyer I am... Anyways...I would really appreciate if any of you loyal fans know anything about writing a good court scene then I would really really appreciate the help.**

**Everyday I write a little more and it is making the chapter longer because I keep prolonging the actual court scene.**

**Oh and I promise to all of those people who felt these A/N were grounds to get my fic deleted _((cough))Red Death((cough))_...**

**I promise that as soon as Chapter 13 is posted I will delete this note.**

**Thanks guys...I'm going to go and keep trying now...**


	15. So Long but Never Goodbye

**The Final Author's Note**

It's Ok. _Breathe_.

Good.

Now I know this is kind of scary but let me explain:

First of all don't give up hope on me just yet. I know I probably scared half of you to death out there but now I know that I have your attention. You see, while I am in fact discontinuing this story I am not discontinuing TSTW. That's right. Feeling better?

Let me explain further. For all of you who have been with me since the beginning...or the last couple of months at least...then you know I have been having a bit of trouble with a certain court scene, _Well_, as of New Year's Early Morning that no longer is a concern (woo hoo).

Now I have probably confused the lot of you.

_How can she have gotten past the Writer's Block but now she's abandoning ship?_

Well you see, I realized that my problem wasn't only the court scene...I have been having problems for a long while. See, I have a great deal of this story written out already, chapters here and there. I also have an even greater amount planned out in my mind. Now this is where my problem lies. NOTHING FITS!

The further I go the more screwed up I get! My time line is all over the place! Currently I have Damien completely known to be Damien by the entire wizarding world _before _he gets to Hogwarts and has to be Draco...I have Bethanie/Hermione kind of punkish with a devil may care attitude and then suddenly she becomes the 'old' Hermione again...Harry just kind of disappears into the fold...Fred is like, non-existent...Alex, oh don't get me started on her, graduated at 11, kidnapped at 12, married at 13, mother at 12, dead at 15, dead at 18, orphaned at 12, in Azkaban for 2 weeks, in Azkaban for 4 1/2 weeks, somehow mysteriously taken by the ministry under Voldemorts nose and no one in the ministry notices...Remus seems to know nothing of Damien's summer at the Burrow even though Remus spent the entire summer there with Damien and they have an entire conversation about it like they don't know the other already knows!...Alicia seems to just be there and doesn't seem to be much of a mother...Also the whole lot of them seem to always be in this HUGE group together and they are always running around in this HUGE group and NO.ONE.NOTICES!

Anyway the point I am trying to make here is that I am going to completely rewrite this story. A lot of things will be the same but also a lot of things are going to have changed.

I have already started to work on a time line and family trees and outlines and everything else I can think of to keep my story straight.

I am going to keep this one up but with a different title so that if someone wants to read the 'other' version to see what changes were made they can.

I am not quite sure when the new one will be up but hopefully it will be relatively soon. So keep an eye out for it or if you want just set for an author's alert on me or let me know if you want a PM or email when I do post it. I can't guarantee that i'll remember to post a link at the end of this dud or not.

I want to thank all of you who stuck with me on this and hopefully those of you who will continue to stick with me.

I especially want to thank those of you who provided your ideas to help me get through the last dilemma.

So like I said, Keep a eye out for TSTW:Revised

The Real Hagrid 13

(Meghan)


	16. The Time has Come

I know I am not supposed to right just author's notes, but I am letting you know that the time has come. After 4 years Twin Slayers, Twin Watchers is finally on track. It is now under the title:

Butterflies and Snakes

I am going to post the new chapters periodically and I'm sure you'll be glad to know that the whole story has a detailed outline and it is now only about typing it out.

And with that I wish you Happy Reading.


End file.
